Nymph and the corrupted Miraculous
by Asexual Individual
Summary: After an accident, Marinette is confined to a wheelchair, but after finding a broach in the shape of a butterfly and the Kwami inside, she finds that being in a wheelchair doesn't stop her from becoming a hero, which is good because she now has to deal with someone stealing and corrupting the Miraculous for their own gain. (Cover image by thegreysman)
1. Disabled, not helpless

**Chapter 1: Disabled, not helpless**

From talking with others who had been involved in life-changing accidents, Marinette knew that some people would forget the incident itself, having only a vague memory it. But for Marinette, her memory of that fateful day was clear. It had been a Wednesday, just after lunch, and Marinette had been heading home with some shopping her parents had sent her to get, she was only a few blocks away from the bakery. She was only twelve at the time.

Marinette stood, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green so she could cross the road. As she waited a painfully familiar voice announced the presence of a person behind her, and Chloe and Sabrina came to stand beside her.

Marinette didn't remember exactly what Chloe had said to her, just that it was Chloe's usual way of demeaning her and making her feel small.

And then the traffic lights changed to show the green man, signalling that it should be safe for everyone to cross to the other side. Key word being ' _should_ '.

As a last cruel joke before leaving, Chloe caused Marinette to stumble and almost drop her bags before crossing the road. Marinette scowled at Chloe as she righted herself as she began to cross the road herself.

And then she became aware of a car speeding down the road, a car going way to fast to just stop at the traffic lights, a car that would most likely just speed past the traffic light, a car that was heading directly for Chloe.

Marinette didn't know what caused her to move, just that she did. One moment she was standing just off the pavement, holding her shopping bags and watching the car speed towards Chloe, the next moment her shopping bags had fallen to the ground and she had launched herself forwards.

"Chloe! Look out!" Marinette screamed.

Marinette felt the material of Chloe's jacket under her hands as she shoved Chloe out of the way, taking no mind of Chloe's indignant screech, the blond misunderstanding what Marinette was doing. Then Marinette was slammed into herself, slammed into so hard that she was sent into the air before impacting on the ground near where Chloe was picking herself off of the pavement.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe began angrily.

But then Chloe's face morphed from anger to that of shock.

"Oh god!" She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

At first Marinette was confused as to why Chloe was shocked over her, but then Marinette's body finally registered the immense pain through the shock. She tried to scream out in pain but all she could manage was weak moans and cries.

Marinette eventually became aware of Chloe kneeling down next to her, which surprised Marinette because Chloe would never dare dirty her trousers by kneeling on the ground.

"It's-it's okay, M-Marinette." Chloe stuttered. "Everything will be okay."

Chloe then turned to Sabrina, who looked as shocked and unsure what to do with the situation as Chloe did.

"What do I do?" Chloe asked Sabrina.

"Oh, uh…" Sabrina tried to remember what her dad had taught her. "Try to keep her still and any point of bleeding elevated."

"Marinette, you need to be still." Chloe told Marinette.

It was only after Chloe had mentioned it that Marinette realised she was struggling to move, which was only causing her more pain, and did her best to keep still despite the pain making her want to move to alleviate it somehow.

Help quickly arrived and Marinette was picked up and put on a stretcher before being loaded into an ambulance. During the ride Marinette did her best to stay awake like the paramedics instructed her to, but she eventually fell into blissful sleep.

When Marinette woke up she found herself in a hospital bed, her worried parents at her side while a doctor displayed an x-ray to them, explaining the damage that had been done to Marinette and the procedures Marinette would have to go through stop her current condition from worsening. The people in the room became aware of Marinette being awake when she started to cry after the doctor told her parents that, even with the operation she would go through, she would likely never walk again.

After receiving the needed comfort from her parents, Marinette was put back under for the operation to fix her broken bones and other injuries obtained from being hit by the car. Marinette's broken bones would heal just fine, but just as the doctor had predicted, the damage to her lower spine was too great, and she would be confined to a wheel chair the rest of her life, with only a small chance at being able to walk for brief periods using crutches.

As Marinette recovered from her accident in the hospital, her parents returned home and came across the first problem Marinette's new disability presented, stairs. The main living quarters were above the bakery, and Marinette's room in the renovated loft above that, and with their humble baker's salary they didn't have much to change the home to Marinette's new needs, Tom and Sabine didn't know what to do. As it turned out, the answer came from the most unexpected of places.

Mayor Bourgeois was eternally grateful to Marinette for saving his daughter from the fate Marinette now had, and for her act of heroism, he offered money to renovate the Dupain-Cheng residence to be more wheelchair user friendly, which Tom and Sabine accepted the on Marinette's behalf. Ramps and stair lifts were added to the home so that Marinette could keep her current room, and the stairs were widened to make room for the stair lifts, Marinette's stilt bed was changed to a normal bed on the floor while a small lift was installed under the sky light so that Marinette could still reach the small balcony on her roof. The mayor also tried to pay for the other expenses that came with Marinette's new lack of mobility, but the Dupain-Chengs didn't want to accept any more charity and insisted they would pay for the expenses themselves.

When Marinette returned home it was a huge relief to her, it was even more of a relief to be able to keep her bedroom. It took her a long while to get used to not being able to walk anymore, there would be more than one occasion where she'd go to stand up only to end up flat on her face because her legs didn't work anymore, but she remained determined not to let her disability get the best of her, and she would always keep that mindset.

* * *

"Mama, I'm going out!" Marinette called to her mother as she heaved herself into her wheelchair.

"Make sure you're not late for afternoon classes sweetie!" Her mother called after her.

"I will!"

Marinette put her hands to the wheels of her chair and began pushing, the gloves she created herself giving her good grip on the wheels.

It had been two years since her accident and Marinette had gotten used to life without working legs, working on her upper body strength so she could lift herself in and out of her wheelchair and stair lift, and doing her best to prove that despite being disabled, she was not helpless.

Rather than keeping herself confined to the house all day, Marinette made sure to always leave the house at least once a day, even if it was a short 'walk' with no destination in mind. But her walks didn't always have no reason other than getting out of the house, her constant journeying allowed her to find new inspiration for her fashion designing, like when she spotted new flowers in someone's garden, or witnessing a moment at just the right time to give her a new idea. And if Marinette did have to say, the one advantage to being confined to a wheelchair most the time, was that by putting something flat across the arm rests she could turn it into a mobile drawing desk for when inspiration hit.

Marinette had two different wheelchairs, a manual one that had been fitted for her and provided by the health service, and an electric one that had been given as a birthday gift from a 'mysterious' giver, Marinette had her suspicions as to who it was but never bothered to voice them. When Marinette received her wheelchairs, they had been plain-looking, silver metal and black padded seats, which hadn't suited her tastes at all, so she decided to customise them with the help of her classmates at the time. The fabric of the seats had been replaced with a more colourful fabric with different designs she would occasionally change when she felt like something new, the current designs were a dark blue with colourful butterflies flying around it for her manual wheelchair and flowers for her electric wheelchair. Aside from the different covering, Marinette had left her electric wheelchair mostly alone, it was her manual one that was more personalised, the metal spokes of the wheels had been decorated with beads that moved up and down the spokes as the wheels rolled, some beads where shop bought, some were given by classmates, and others she had created herself, there was protective plastic on both wheels to prevent something getting caught in between the spokes, when Marinette first got the chair the plastic had been clear, but she had then used special paint to put floral patterns on them to make them look nicer.

Though Marinette's electric wheelchair was more practical, especially when she encountered hills when she went out, she preferred to use her manual wheelchair. The more personalised wheelchair gave her a sense of independence and accomplishment when she wheeled herself around instead of relying on a motor rolling the wheels for her. Sure, it made getting around harder, but that only made the sense of accomplishment all the more better when she managed to get past the harder parts of her journey.

Today, Marinette had a destination in mind, one that provided her plenty of inspiration for her fashion designing, or when she simply wanted to draw, she pushed herself down the familiar path and up a hill she was used to struggling up, eventually accepting the help of a passer-by to make it the rest of the way, and then she arrived. It was an old mansion that had been there long before she was born, and apparently, no one had lived in it since before she was born either. Vines crawled the gate and walls, flowers blooming wildly everywhere, a pond of the property somehow remaining with clear water, and a large circular window reflected the sun, despite its abandoned state the mansion remained beautiful, people's natural wariness of the place had kept vandalisers from ruining its beauty. But Marinette didn't understand why people would want to keep away, she had the opposite reaction, she was enticed, she wanted nothing more to see what the inside looked like, rather than looking in from the fence.

Marinette spent the next hour contently drawing things she spotted in the mansion's garden, stopping only to eat the lunch that she had packed. There was a bird hopping about on a branch, dragonflies skimming about over the pond, some flowers midway through blooming, a pure white butterfly.

Marinette paused in the middle of her drawing to look again, but she couldn't spot the butterfly she had seen.

"I guess it flew off." She muttered.

Marinette then looked at her watch and her eyes widened at the time, it was getting time for afternoon classes, and if she didn't leave now she would be late.

"Lunch passed quickly." Marinette said to herself.

Marinette turned her wheelchair around and began her way to college.

A white butterfly watched her go.

* * *

Marinette arrived at the college in time and wheeled herself up the ramp, as she entered the building she looked over to where her classroom was, on the first floor.

A few years ago this would have been a major problem for Marinette. Before, anyone who had trouble getting up the stairs would have just been moved to a class on the ground floor, there wasn't anything on the upper floors that couldn't be accessed on the ground floor, so it wasn't seen as a problem. But after her accident, Marinette insisted on staying in her usual class on the first floor, and with some help from an unexpected source the principle was convinced to put effort into making the college more all-inclusive, such as installing new ramps and a lift to the higher floors. So, Marinette wheeled herself into the lift and pressed the up button, the lift taking her to the first floor. After the doors opened, she wheeled herself out and towards her classroom, though the open door.

"Mari!"

Marinette inwardly cringed at the happy voice as arms uncomfortably wrapped around her, probably giving her new bruising from how tight they held her.

"I was worried when you weren't home when I went to get you." The owner of the voice pouted.

"I just went for a little trip." Marinette placated. "I'm fine, Chloe."

Chloe continued to pout.

"But what if you'd fallen over, I wouldn't have been there to help you." She said.

"You know me better than that, Chloe, I don't fall over. And even if I somehow had, I'm sure I could have picked myself up."

Chloe gave a small 'harrumph', not convinced.

Marinette still found it extremely weird to have Chloe acting so buddy-buddy with her, even after two years, how Chloe acted towards her previously still imprinted firmly in her mind. After saving Chloe from being ran over by a car, the blond's attitude towards Marinette took a total one-eighty, going from hating the aspiring designer to being her self-declared best friend.

But just because Chloe didn't bully her anymore, didn't mean she didn't cause problems for Marinette.

Marinette often felt like Chloe treated her like a charity case, using the fact that she had a disabled friend who she constantly went out of her way to help to bolster her social status, adults believing Chloe to be a wonderful example of a child because of this. Another problem with Chloe, that despite Marinette always showing she could be independent and that she wouldn't let her disability limit her, Chloe treated her like she was helpless and fragile, acting like the simple task of going to and from the college was a momentous task for Marinette that she needed help with and that Marinette was helpless without her. Marinette always did her best to correct Chloe, telling her that she could do things on her own and didn't always need help, and sometimes she would get through to Chloe, but then a few hours later Chloe would default back to normal.

And there was also the fact that while Chloe didn't bully Marinette anymore, it didn't mean she didn't bully others. Chloe would always throw her weight around to get what she wanted, not caring, or probably even realising, how she made others feel in the process, as far as Chloe was concerned, she was always right and things should always go her way, and she didn't like it when she was challenged. Marinette did her best to tone down Chloe's behaviour, and to a certain extent it did work, she didn't blow up at people she felt wronged her as much as she used to, but other times Chloe would drag Marinette into her argument, using her position as Marinette's 'best friend' to bolster her argument, making it seem like Marinette was on Chloe's side to others because she couldn't get a word in to correct them.

Don't get her wrong, Marinette liked it that Chloe didn't bully her anymore, but sometimes she felt like best-friend-Chloe was worse than bully-Chloe.

Marinette wheeled over to the desks and parked her wheelchair next to the wall, she then reached behind her to fetch her crutches. Unsteadily, and with great effort, Marinette used her crutches to rise to her feet.

Though Marinette would always need her wheelchairs to get around, her spine and legs had healed enough that she could manage brief moments of standing as long as she had support, but it was a strain for her to do and there were days where she just wouldn't be able to manage it. It had taken Marinette endless determination and countless hours of physical therapy to be able to stand using crutches, and even then, she could only manage it for a minute or so, but she refused to give in or give up.

Marinette's desk was on the second row, up some steps. She should have been on the first row, or even stayed in her wheel chair and used that as a desk, like Chloe never stopped insisting, but Marinette remained stubborn in not wanting to let her disability limit her. Still, Marinette knew that she shouldn't overshoot herself, and so settled on the second row rather than farther up.

"Here." Chloe said, grabbing one of Marinette's arms and supporting her back.

Without needing to be called, Chloe's other 'best friend', because Chloe was allowed to have two best friends if she wanted, Sabrina came and supported Marinette's other side.

As much as Marinette wanted to insist she could manage it on her own and as much as it pained her to admit it, on most days, Marinette did need help to reach her desk. It was a relief when Marinette could finally drop into her seat.

"You should really stay in your wheel chair." Chloe repeated what she always told Marinette. "Why do you always insist on straining yourself?"

"To prove that I can do it." Marinette gave her usual answer.

Chloe gave Marinette an expectant look.

"With some assistance." Marinette admitted.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

Chloe and Sabrina took their seats next to each other as class began and Marinette sighed, already feeling that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, what do you think? Should I add more, or change something?**


	2. Trail of butterflies

**Chapter 2: Trail of butterflies**

 **Author's note: Thank you all for your feedback and enthusiasm in the last chapter, I have made some changes to the previous chapter from the feedback I was given, so you may want to go back and read it again.**

* * *

After afternoon classes finished, Chloe attempted to bring Marinette over to her hotel to hang out, pushing her wheelchair instead of letting Marinette push herself, but Sabrina had unintentionally came to her rescue when she reminded Chloe that she had a hair appointment, so Chloe had left in favour of the appointment. Instead of heading for home once she was left alone, Marinette decided to head back to the mansion, she hadn't finished her drawings before having to leave for college.

Marinette pushed herself along the familiar path, using an alternate but longer route to avoid having to struggle up the hill that was on the usual path. She eventually reached her favourite spot to draw at, it gave her the best view of the mansion and the garden, she then took out her drawing book and began to finish the sketches she had. Unseen by her, pure white butterflies appeared nearby.

But as she began drawing, she caught something out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at it fully, surprised at what she saw. The gate was open.

For as long as she had known about the mansion, Marinette had never seen the gate open before, and according to what she'd heard, no one had seen the gates open for a very long time either. But here they were, open for anyone to walk inside. Or wheel inside.

Marinette knew that she shouldn't, the gate being open most likely meant that there was a new owner of the property who was looking around it, and that in doing it she'd be trespassing. But she really wanted a closer look at the garden, to see it close up rather from the other side of the fence, she couldn't help it.

'I'll only take a peek.' She told herself. 'Just a little look can't hurt.'

So, against better judgement, Marinette wheeled herself through the gates of the mansion to look at the garden.

The garden was even more beautiful up close, the flowers and the shade cast by the trees, even the overgrown parts held beauty to them. Marinette sighed and picked up her drawing book and pencil again, adding the detail that she was finally able to see to the drawings she already had. And making new ones.

As she drew, lost in her own world, Marinette failed to take notice of the pure white butterfly that few above her and landed on the back of her wheelchair, or a second one that landed on her wheelchair as well, and then more came. It was only when moving shadows distracted her from her drawing that Marinette realised she was surrounded by butterflies, some perching on her wheelchair while others remained floating around her. Marinette gaped at them, amazed at what was happening.

Marinette held out a finger and to her shock, a butterfly landed on her finger, and then a few more on the rest of her arm. She then lowered her arm and the butterflies lifted back into the air, but instead of settling back where they were, they started flying down the path, other butterflies following them. Marinette pouted, thinking the butterflies were leaving and her special moment was over, but some still remained with her and the flying butterflies backtracked to her before flying back again.

"What the?" Marinette quietly questioned.

A butterfly then briefly landed on her nose before flying off again in the direction of the others.

"Do…do they want me to follow them?" Marinette asked herself.

As if triggered by what she said, the butterflies began flying quicker around her, circling around behind her before going forward and back again.

Not really understanding what was going on, Marinette decided to give it a go and pushed herself along after the butterflies. As she pushed herself, Marinette noticed that she was gliding along without needing to put much effort into pushing her wheels, almost as if she was being lightly pushed, she turned her head but only saw the butterflies who had rested on the back and were lazily flapping their wings. And it couldn't be them, right? She decided that she was just going slightly downhill without realising it.

Marinette eventually came to a stop with the butterflies at the closed door to the mansion. One of the butterflies then landed on the handle and, as if by magic, the door opened.

"What? How is that possible?" Marinette asked.

The butterflies started flying through the gap in the door while others remained flying around her, as if urging her to go inside.

"No." Marinette said. "I'm already not supposed to be here, I'm not going inside the building." She didn't know why she was telling this to a bunch of butterflies who probably couldn't understand her.

But the butterflies only flapped their wings harder in response, circling around her.

"No." Marinette insisted.

Marinette put her hands to her wheels and tried to push backwards so that she could turn around, but the wheels wouldn't budge, she looked behind her to see what could be blocking her but only saw the butterflies. Experimentally, she pushed the wheels forward and she moved forward with surprising speed, but when she tried to get back to where she previously was, the wheelchair wouldn't move. Some sort of force was only allowing her to go forward, into the mansion.

After a few more minutes of struggling and getting absolutely nowhere, Marinette eventually gave up and pushed herself through the door and into the mansion, still with little effort when pushing her wheels.

The inside of the mansion was almost untouched by time, with a surprisingly small amount of dust covering everything. The furniture was covered with tarps to keep the dust off, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and light shone through the curtain-less windows. The inside of the mansion held an almost ethereal feeling.

As Marinette wheeled herself further in, the door suddenly slammed behind her and the butterflies scattered around the room. Marinette, now in full control of her wheelchair again, turned and tried to pull the door as best as she could without falling out of her chair, but the door refused to budge.

"Great." Marinette groaned. "Trapped."

Marinette decided to call for help to get her out of the mansion, but when she reached into her bag she couldn't find it, she racked her brain trying to remember where it could be and then groaned even louder when she realised she had left it at home.

As Marinette looked up from her own pity party she noticed that the butterflies were still seemingly trying to lead her somewhere, so, with no better options, she continued to follow them until she reached a set of stairs. The stairs where the usual type found in mansions, two curved staircases either side of a gap that joined at the next floor. And the butterflies were flying up them.

"How am I going to get up there?" Marinette asked out loud.

Some of the butterflies that had remained around Marinette flew between the two staircases, stopping at a set of golden doors, but when Marinette pushed herself after them she realised that the doors were actually the doors of an old-fashioned elevator.

"Would this even still work?" Marinette asked out loud again as she leant forward and pushed the call lift button.

The was a second of silence, but then the grinding of gears and creaking of metal behind the doors before they opened up with a groan, showing the inside of the gold and red elevator.

Marinette cautiously wheeled herself in but then stopped when she was halfway in.

"Actually, this doesn't seem very safe." She said.

But the inside of the elevator was lower that the outside floor, so when Marinette briefly took her hands of her wheels, the wheelchair dropped the rest of the way in with the same unusual quickness that had taken her to the mansion, the butterflies that had followed her inside quickly finding rest on her wheelchair. Given that she was already inside, and considering what had already happened when she tried to resist, Marinette gave up and pressed the elevator button for the next floor.

With the same worrying noises as before, the elevator doors closed and the lift began to ascend. During the entire trip, Marinette kept a tight grip on her armrests, fearing that the lift would suddenly break and send her all the way back down with a crash. But the lift arrived at the next floor with no problem and the doors opened, Marinette wasted no time in wheeling herself back out, feeling much better now that the wasn't inside the elevator anymore.

Now on the upper floor of the large mansion, the butterflies quickly began making a trail for Marinette to follow again, which she did because she had already come this far by following them. The butterflies led her down a hall and past some doors until they reached a door at the very end of the hall, the door was different to the ones she had already passed, the wood was darker with designs of different animals, primarily butterflies, etched into the surface.

A butterfly handed on the doorknob but it didn't open like before, the pure white insect just remained resting there. Unsurely, Marinette reached forward and the butterfly flew off the doorknob as her hand drew near, she griped the knob and gasped when it felt warm to the touch, she then turned her hand and the door opened slightly. As Marinette opened the door the rest of the way, the butterflies that had been flying around her or resting on her wheelchair flew through the gap in the door, leaving her alone in the hallway, the opened the door the rest of the way to reveal a dark room, around a hundred pure white butterflies standing out in the darkness as they flew around the room.

As Marinette pushed herself inside the dark room she noticed that the butterflies seemed to be circling something, she pushed herself closer the butterflies began landing on what they had been circling and disappeared into it, like they were dissolving into light, causing Marinette to gape in shock. Soon, all of the butterflies had disappeared into the object, which gave off a weak purple glow.

"What is happening right now?" Marinette questioned.

Marinette hesitantly approached the object but it didn't react in any way, the pushed herself until she was beside it and then lent over to get a better look at it. It seemed to be a purple broach with four wings coming out of it. Carefully, she bent over and managed to pick up the broach, sitting upright and rubbing her belly after her armrest had dug into it.

"What is this?" Marinette questioned again, running a finger over the jewel.

As Marinette examined the broach she found a gap running around it with tiny hinges to one side, meaning it was also a locket, she opened it but there was no picture inside, only a tiny mirror that reflected her face back at her.

Marinette then almost let go of the locket/broach when a blinding purple orb of light emerged from it, when the light died down she could see and small floating creature in front of her opening its eyes and looking at her.

Marinette screamed.

The small creature winced and covered its ears, backing away from the screaming girl.

"A bug! A mouse! A…bug-mouse!" Marinette scream as she backed away.

"Please stop screaming." The creature begged. "I know you're scared but-"

"Ah! Bug-mouse talks!" Marinette screamed again.

In her scramble to get away, Marinette almost toppled her wheelchair, one wheel briefly leaving the floor. The fear of falling over briefly overwrote her fear of the small creature as she stopped screaming and trying to escape to right herself, once that was done she put a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Have you calmed down now?" A small voice asked.

Marinette turned her head back around to face the small creature, who was looking at her nervously, and looked ready to start it all over again.

"Please don't scream again." The creature begged. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-what are you?" Marinette asked warily.

The creature sighed in relief, happy Marinette wasn't going to fall back into another screaming fit.

"My name is Nooroo and I am a Kwami." It answered.

"A what?" Marinette asked.

"A Kwami. I am linked to that Miraculous in your hands and can grant powers." Nooroo explained.

Marinette held up the broach, which had lost its colour and was now a dull grey.

"This?" She asked.

Nooroo nodded.

"What do you mean, 'grant powers'?" Marinette asked, half believing that she was just having a strange dream.

"The Miraculous are seven magical pieces of jewellery, and they grant those who wield them extraordinary powers, transforming them into heroes. My Miraculous gives the powers to create champions." Nooroo told her.

"Champions? Okay." Marinette said, not really knowing what it meant. "And where are these other Miraculous?"

Nooroo looked down sadly. "I don't know. The Miraculous are usually watched over by the Guardian, but he moves around a lot depending on where he feels the Miraculous need to be, so I don't know where he is."

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked the Kwami, seeing he was upset.

"I'm alright." Nooroo said. "I've just been alone here for so long."

"Yeah, what are you doing here in the first place? Your…Miraculous just gathering dust on the floor?" Marinette asked, looking around the room.

"This is the home of my last wielder." Nooroo said, looking slightly sad. "He passed away unexpectedly, leaving my Miraculous on the floor when he was taken away. When no one came to claim me, I retreated back inside my Miraculous until I was found, but no one came."

"I did." Marinette pointed out.

"Yes, I finally got tired of waiting and decided to try and make someone find me." Nooroo said.

"You mean those butterflies that disappeared into this thing?" Marinette asked, holding up the broach.

Nooroo nodded. "Kwamis can briefly leave their Miraculous without a wielder, but it takes a lot of energy, when I sent out my butterflies they saw you always visiting this place while all others remained wary, so they opened the way for you."

"So, there's no one else here, the gate being open was the work of your butterflies?"

"Yes." Nooroo said.

"Where are the butterflies anyway? They all disappeared." Marinette said.

"They are resting." Nooroo answered. "Like me, their spirits cannot exist outside the Miraculous for long." Nooroo then faltered in his floating. "Speaking of which, do you mind putting it on? Close proximity only does so much."

Marinette pinned the broach to her shirt, but when she looked back at Nooroo she frowned because he didn't seem to be getting any better.

"It's not working." She worried.

"I'm just hungry." Nooroo told her. "I haven't eaten in a long time."

"What do you eat?" Marinette asked as she held a hand out, wondering if she had any of her lunch left in her bag.

Nooroo gratefully landed on her outstretched hand.

"Fruit, usually bananas and oranges." He replied.

Marinette winced, she didn't have any of that in her bag.

"Tell you what." She said, smiling at the Kwami. "Why don't we leave and go get some?"

"Sounds good." Nooroo agreed.

Marinette turned herself around and pushed herself back through the door into the lighter hallway and then down the hallway. She reached the lift again, and with no alternate way back down, she reluctantly took it to return to the ground floor, exiting it as quickly as she could as soon as the elevator doors opened. She then began to push herself towards the front door.

"Wait!" Nooroo called from where he had been resting on Marinette's lap.

"What?" Marinette asked as she came to a stop.

"I need you to collect something first. It won't take long, I promise." Nooroo begged.

"It better not be back upstairs." Marinette told him.

"It's not. Just in a room that way." He said.

Nooroo pointed down a hallway next to one of the stairs and Marinette pushed herself towards it, the Kwami then pointed to a door that she opened and wheeled inside.

The room was lined with bookcases, the many books inside visible through the glass doors. In the middle of the room was a desk, surprisingly not covered in tarp like the other pieces of furniture. The room was obviously some kind of office.

"It should be in the top right draw of the desk." Nooroo said.

Marinette pushed herself over to the desk and opened the aforementioned draw, revealing a large, heavy envelope inside, the paper brown with age.

"That's it." Nooroo said.

"What is this?" Marinette asked as she took it out of the draw and put it in her bag.

"I'll tell you later." Nooroo promised. "We can leave now."

Marinette pushed herself back the way she came until she reached the front door, she put her hand on the handle and sighed in relief when it turned, opening in the door. She sighed when she emerged from the mansion and into the daylight, the door closing behind her. She then pushed herself down the garden path and out the front gate.

"What about the gate?" Marinette asked, looking at the still open gate. "They look to heavy for me to pull."

"Don't worry." Nooroo told her.

Just as Marinette was about to ask what he meant, a sudden gust of wind blew the doors of the gate shut and the latch fell down keeping them closed, startling Marinette.

Marinette then shrugged as she turned and headed for home.

* * *

Marinette arrived home after having stopped by a shop to pick up some bananas and oranges for Nooroo, said Kwami was currently resting out of sight in her pocket.

"I'm home!" She called as she parked her wheelchair in its usual spot.

She grabbed bag and heaved herself onto the stair lift to take her to her family's living quarters.

"Welcome back, sweetie." Her mother said from the top of the stairs.

Sabine grabbed the fold-up wheelchair that Marinette used to get around the house and folded it out for Marinette, but she let Marinette heave herself into it instead of helping her because she knew how much her daughter valued her independence.

"Dinner will be in an hour." Sabine told Marinette as she pushed herself into the living room and over to the stairs up to her room.

"Okay." Marinette said. "I'll get a start on my homework in the meantime."

Marinette heaved herself into the stair lift that led into her room and then leaned over and folded up her wheelchair to take up with her, she then ascended into her room, closing the trap door after the stair lift had made it through. She then unfolded her wheelchair again and slipped into it, pushing herself over to the small table in her room and placing her bag on it.

Nooroo flew out of Marinette pocket as she took an orange out of her bag, peeled it and split it into segments before giving it to him, the Kwami sat on her table as he happily munched on the fruit. After a few segments, Nooroo already looked much better.

"Thank you." Nooroo said.

"It's no problem." Marinette smiled at him.

As Marinette waited for Nooroo to finish his fruit, she took notice of the broach still pinned to her chest.

"You said this thing grants the wearer powers, right?" She asked. "Why?"

Nooroo was silent for a moment, debating the best way to tell Marinette.

"In the universe, there exists two forces, equal and opposite. One good and one bad. These two forces don't have defined boarders though, or selected members, anyone and anything can exist on either side. When the forces of evil begin to arise to cause chaos, the forces of good are called upon to stop them. The Miraculous were created to serve on the side of good, if someone evil appears the Guardian will hand out the Miraculous necessary to the right people to stop them." He explained.

"Are there any evil forces now?" Marinette worried.

Since she now wore a Miraculous, she was worried that it meant that evil had arose that she would have to stop, which would be hard considering her limitations.

Nooroo shook his head. "No. That's only when the Guardian hands them out, you found me, and as long as you don't transform nothing should come of that."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Universal balance between good and evil, I'll explain another time." Nooroo waved her off.

"Okay." Marinette accepted. "Speaking of the Guardian, since you don't know where he is, you can stay with me until you do." She offered.

Nooroo brightened. "Thank you." He said.

As Marinette waited for Nooroo to finish his fruit, she was struck with the urge to draw, today's experiences had left her with so much inspiration for her designs. She reached into her bag but paused when she saw the envelope Nooroo had her bring from the mansion, she resolved to ask the Kwami about it later, once she had got her inspiration out onto paper, so she grabbed her design book and opened it up to draw, getting lost in her designs.

"Marinette, dinner!" Marinette eventually heard Sabine call from downstairs.

"Coming!" Marinette called back. "Can you stay up here?" She asked Nooroo.

"I'll be fine." Nooroo assured her.

Marinette made to leave but then realised she was still wearing the broach, which her parents would notice and question, and she wasn't good with coming up with excuses on the spot.

"Will you be okay if I leave this up here while I eat?" She asked.

Nooroo thought about it.

"I think it will be for a while, but come back up as soon as you can." He answered.

"I will." Marinette promised.

She took off the broach, laying it on the bed before leaving.

* * *

With her belly full, Marinette happily took her stair lift back to her room, as she closed her trapdoor and eased herself into her wheelchair she noticed something different about her room. It was covered in pure white butterflies.

Marinette looked around, at a loss with so many butterflies in the room, covering her stuff.

"Nooroo!" She called, quiet enough that her parents wouldn't hear her. "Where'd all these butterflies come from.

Nooroo floated over from the bed, carrying his broach.

"They were getting cramped in there, so I let them out." He said, giving the broach to Marinette. "When I'm active, they usually stay out of the broach as well."

"There a lot of them." Marinette worried, putting the broach on. "Mum or dad are going to see them if they come up here. And it will be hard getting around with them covering everything."

"We can work something out. Just, please don't send them away or back into the Miraculous." Nooroo begged.

Marinette looked at Nooroo and sighed in defeat at his sad eyes.

"You know what, I'll deal with it tomorrow." She said. "Right now, I'm going to bed. Today has been hectic."

Marinette went through her room, the butterflies scattering and landing elsewhere as she went, and gathered her pyjamas before changing into them, transferring her broach into one of the pockets. She then went over to her bed and lifted herself onto it, scattering more butterflies in the process, burying herself under the covers and switching off the light. As she began to drift off to sleep, Nooroo settled himself down on the top of her pillow and the butterflies settles, some choosing to settle on top of Marinette. And in her bag, the envelop lay forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's note: As you have probably seen, the title has now been change to Nymph and the corrupted Miraculous and Marinette future hero name will be Nymph as voted by you. But, I had an idea to make a reference to a cartoon Thomas Astruc worked on called W.I.T.C.H., in which there was a powerful nymph called Xin Jing who that characters learn about when they are told the story of her by one of their grandmas. So, we can either keep Marinette's future hero name Nymph, or we can have Xin Jing as a reference to W.I.T.C.H. and the Chinese side of Marinette's heritage.**

 **Also, I am taking suggestions for names and looks for the good versions of the Akumatised characters from the show.**


	3. Miraculous Mansion

**Chapter 3: Miraculous mansion**

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long, it was slow to write.**

* * *

When Marinette woke up the next morning she debated whether or not it was worth opening her eyes, because when she did it would either confirm that yesterday's events had all been a dream, or that they had been real and she really was looking after a little butterfly creature called Nooroo. But, she eventually did have to open her eyes and get ready for the day.

Marinette opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Nooroo sleeping next to her head on the pillow, and pure white butterflies littered about her room, including on her bed. It wasn't a dream then.

She used her arms to push herself up and rest against the headboard, stretching her arms and yawning. Her actions stirred the Kwami and butterflies, sending them scattered through the room.

"Morning, Marinette." Nooroo said as he floated up from her pillow.

"Morning, Nooroo." Marinette replied.

Today there was no college, but Marinette knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she went through her daily routine of washing and putting on her new clothes. When she had first done all this, it had been hard without the use of her legs, but over the last two years, Marinette had grown accustom to everything and was now able to do them without a thought or any trouble.

After her morning routine, Marinette frowned at the amount of butterflies still in her room.

"There isn't much room in here for them." She said.

Marinette then remembered her small rooftop balcony with her collection of plants.

"Will the butterflies be alright outside?" She asked Nooroo.

"As long as the weather's nice and they can come back inside, yes." The Kwami answered.

Marinette sighed in relief and went over to the small lift that led to her rooftop balcony, she then pressed a button and the skylight opened. Most of the butterflies flew out of it where they settled on Marinette's balcony, only a few preferring to remain inside where they were.

"Much better." Marinette smiled.

Instead of going downstairs for breakfast, Marinette grabbed and ate some of the fruit she had bought for Nooroo along with some milk from her mini-fridge. Marinette sometimes ate her breakfast upstairs when she didn't want to go through the effort of going downstairs to eat, which was why she had a minifridge in her room.

Marinette then wheeled around her room, gathering what she would need for the day, but when she went to put them in her bag she found the envelope from the mansion still inside, having forgotten about it.

"Hey, Nooroo, what's this?" Marinette asked, holding up the envelope for the Kwami to see.

"Some documents that you should read." Nooroo told her.

Marinette eyed Nooroo suspiciously, she had a feeling he wasn't telling her something. She then shrugged and opened the envelope, pulling out some legal-looking documents and began to read.

The documents were mostly about the mansion's property, the garden and building, everything inside of the fence. But the last page was the deed to the mansion along with a will from who Marinette assumed was the last owner.

' _Upon my death, if I fail to create and heir to bequeath my home and possessions to, ownership shall instead fall to the person comes into possession of and is accepted by this:'_ It then showed a picture of the broach that Marinette was now wearing.

Marinette blinked at the paper and read the passage again, she then placed the paper down and rubbed her eyes before picking it up and reading again, but it still read the same.

"Nooroo, is this real?" Marinette asked.

Nooroo nodded.

"Am I really the new owner of that mansion?" She asked again to clarify.

"Yes." The Kwami answered. "If he didn't manage to have any children, my last owner wanted his home to go to my new wielder. There are a few issues with just leaving the mansion to whoever found a bit of jewellery, but he couldn't exactly mention about the Miraculouses and Kwamis, so it's the best he could do. And he did it with the intention that he would be able to return me and that envelope to the Guardian, but he passed away before that could happen."

"I guess that's better than just giving your home to whoever first finds and picks up the broach from the floor." Marinette said. "But still, I don't know how well all of this is going to hold up if I take it to someone to claim the place. And I still technically broke into the place to get these, that's considered stealing."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Nooroo said sadly.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Marinette told him. "A place that big isn't really for me."

Marinette set the papers aside and cupped Nooroo in her hands to comfort him.

"Besides, I'd rather not take that lift ever again." She added.

Nooroo smiled back up at her.

"Marinette, Chloe is here!" Marinette then heard her mum call up the stairs.

"Hide!" Marinette exclaimed.

Marinette chased the rest of the butterflies out her skylight while Nooroo hid under her pillow, only a few seconds later, Chloe burst through the door.

"Mari!" Chloe cried out happily, pulling the other girl into a hug.

Marinette uncomfortably let it happen, knowing from experience that trying to get out of one of Chloe's hugs was impossible, and the blond never picked up on how uncomfortable Marinette was or when she tried to push her away.

"Chloe." Marinette said with slightly forced happiness. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Can't two friends just hang out?" Chloe asked.

"I guess…" Marinette said unsurely.

"And I was wondering if you could design me an outfit for a gala I'm going to." Chloe quickly added.

"And there it is." Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Mari, it's not like you don't get anything out of this." Chloe said.

"I know." Marinette sighed.

Thankfully, this wasn't just Chloe taking advantage of Marinette's kindness to get whatever clothes she wanted, there was no way Marinette would ever allow that to happen, Chloe did pay for the dresses Marinette made her, and it also gave her designs good publicity to have the mayor's daughter wear them.

Marinette grabbed her tape measure and measured around Chloe's body, taking note of the measurements that were different from the last time she made Chloe and outfit. She then picked up her design book.

"Any styles you have in mind?" She asked Chloe.

"Ooh, something royal looking." Chloe said excitedly.

Marinette decided to keep her 'of course' silent.

As Marinette sketched out different clothing design, Chloe decided to take a wander through Marinette's room, and her eyes quickly wandered to the papers Marinette had put down earlier. Unnoticed by Marinette, Chloe read through and then screamed when she got to the will, startling Marinette.

"What?" Marinette asked as she turned to look at Chloe, eyes widening when she saw what the blond held.

Chloe looked over at the broach Marinette wore and then back to the picture on the will, grinning excitedly.

"You own a mansion now?" She exclaimed.

"Well…technically yes." Marinette said.

"This is great!" Chloe said happily. "We could turn it into our own little place, and by that, I mean big place. We could have parties there, and all sorts of other things."

"Chloe!" Marinette interrupted the blond's tirade. "I said that technically I am. I don't think I'll be able to claim the place just because I found a broach."

"Don't worry, daddy will make sure it does." Chloe then stopped, something occurring to her. "How did you get these, anyway?"

Marinette looked down and mumbled an answer.

"What was that?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I went to the mansion for inspiration and saw that the gate was open and went in to take a better look at the garden, I then lost control of my wheelchair and ended up inside of the mansion since its door was open to, and I found the broach and document when trying to get out." Marinette said, bending the truth slightly and leaving out the butterflies and Nooroo. "That's why I can't claim the place, I technically stole them, I didn't mean to though." She insisted.

Chloe looked thoughtful. "You're right, that would make it hard to claim the mansion, even with daddy's help. Does anyone else you about this, your parents?"

Marinette shook her head. "I only just read the documents myself before you arrived." She said.

"Good." Chloe said. "That will help."

Chloe then put her fingers to her chin, thinking hard. Marinette wondered that if Chloe thought any harder, if smoke would come out her ears, she wasn't used to seeing the girl thinking so hard, usually Sabrina did everything for her.

Chloe then slammed her fist into the palm of her hand as she got an idea. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "Just mail it to yourself."

Marinette was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Pretend to receive this all from some mysterious sender through the mail, making it seem like it was intended for you. It'll be more accepted than you 'stealing it'." Chloe said, quoting with her fingers.

Marinette was surprised. "That might actually work." She said.

"Of course it will." Chloe said confidently.

Chloe quickly searched around Marinette's room, finding a box to put the documents and broach in while Marinette put the documents back in the envelope. While Chloe wasn't looking, Marinette peeked under her pillow to look at Noorro, who had heard the whole plan.

"Do you need to go back in the broach for this?" Marinette whispered.

Nooroo nodded and disappeared back into his Miraculous, the broach regaining its colour. Marinette then took it off.

"Wasn't that just grey a second ago?" Chloe asked, looking at the broach.

"Oh, uh, it might be one of those metals that changes colour with heat." Marinette gave a weak excuse.

"Who would make something that goes from purple to grey when you wear it?" Chloe asked, buying Marinette's lie.

Marinette shrugged. She then put the envelope and broach into the box Chloe had found and taped it up, writing her address on the top.

"Right." Chloe said, holding up her phone. "I'll have Sabrina come pick it up and then drop it off 'mysteriously' later."

Marinette rolled her eyes, Chloe could do it herself, but she was being lazy and getting Sabrina to do it for her like she usually did.

Sabrina quickly arrived, it was expected since she didn't like to disappoint Chloe.

"What do you need, Chloe?" Sabrina asked eagerly.

"I need you to take this and leave for a few minutes before dropping it back off at the side door and ringing the bell, make sure you aren't seen as well." Chloe said, pointing at the box.

"What's inside?" Sabrina asked, looking curiously at the box and Marinette's name on the front.

"That's doesn't concern you." Chloe said sternly. "And don't look inside."

Sabrina cringed a bit at being talked to in such a way and pouted at Chloe not telling her everything like she usually did.

"I understand, Chloe." Sabrina said meekly.

"Chloe, don't be harsh on her." Marinette told the blond. "Thanks for doing this." She said to Sabrina.

Sabrina didn't reply, just picking up the box and leaving.

Chloe frowned as Sabrina left. "What is that girl's problem?" She asked aloud. "Sorry, I'll talk to her, again." She said to Marinette.

"It's fine, really." Marinette insisted.

On the inside, Marinette was a bit sad. For some reason, Sabrina never really clicked and became friends with her like Chloe had, and unless Chloe ordered her otherwise Sabrina wouldn't interact with her, Marinette got the feeling that the only reason Sabrina came near her was because Chloe was with her.

Chloe didn't look convinced, but Marinette quickly managed to distract her by continuing her designing and showing Chloe what she already had for her.

A while past before the girls heard a faint knocking, a few seconds then past before they heard Marinette's father call up to her.

"Marinette, there's a package here for you!" Tom called.

Tom soon appeared, pushing open the trap door with the box they had given Sabrina under his arm.

"Someone just left it outside the door, and there doesn't seem to be a return address." Tom commented.

Marinette took the package, faking surprise, and Tom went back downstairs, the bakery was still open after all. Marinette opened the box and put the broach back on, Nooroo not coming out just yet, she then waited a few minutes before shouting out excitedly.

"Mum! Dad!" She cried out.

This time it was Sabine who arrived, Tom staying down in the bakery to tend to the customers and watch the oven.

"What is it?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"Look! Look!" Marinette insisted, holding out the will to her mum.

Sabine took the paper and began to read.

"Marinette owns a mansion now." Chloe said happily, unable to contain the news any longer or wait for Sabine to finish reading for herself.

Sabine looked up from the paper and at the broach Marinette was wearing, then back at the paper again.

"Is this what was in the box?" Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. "Is it real?" She asked, pretending not to know the answer.

"I-I don't know." Sabine said. "I'll have to talk with your father first, we can shut the shop for a short while after the lunch rush and go over it. But don't get your hopes up, dear, I don't think it's likely for you to just receive ownership of a house through the mail, and I don't recall having any relatives who owned a mansion to pass it down to you."

"Well if it is real." Chloe interrupted a little forcefully. "I'm sure my father would be more than happy to help with any legal issues."

"Uh, thank you, Chloe." Sabine said.

Sabine then went back downstairs to the bakery, taking the paper with her.

"Now, it's only a matter of time." Chloe said happily.

Marinette just sighed in exhaustion, she found that being around Chloe for an extended period of time tended to sap her energy rather quickly.

After a while, Chloe eventually went home, bored of waiting for something to happen, she had tried to convince Marinette to hang out with her but Marinette decided she wasn't feeling like going out just yet, and she had the excuse of waiting to talk to her parents, so Chloe left without her.

Once Chloe was gone, Nooroo popped back out of the Miraculous, sighing in relief.

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked the Kwami.

"I'm fine." He said. "So, what's going to happen?"

"I've told my parents, now we just have to wait and see." Marinette said.

Marinette passed the time by catching up on the episodes of a show she had been watching. Eventually, the lunch rush came and went, allowing her parents to briefly close the bakery to talk about the package that had been 'delivered to' Marinette.

It was a long talk about whether the documents were real and who could have sent them, talking about taking them to get authenticated and asking Marinette if she had been in contact with anyone lately, which she denied. Tom suggested that he take the papers to be authenticated to make sure they weren't someone playing an elaborate joke, which Sabine and Marinette agreed to. Marinette reluctantly reminding her parents of Chloe's offer to help, knowing the blond really would be able to help in this situation. After they were agreed on what to do next, Tom and Sabine reopened the bakery to tend to the customers who had been waiting outside.

* * *

Marinette sat in front of a desk with her head resting in her hands, Sabine sat on her right while Chloe, who had invited herself along, sat impatiently on her left as they listened to the lawyer drone on as he looked over the papers. Marinette was so bored that she was contemplating banging her head on the desk to distract from it all.

"Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng," The lawyer finally concluded. "These seem to be real, you really have just been given a mansion. You say you received these through the post?"

Marinette nodded.

"I do not mean to offend you, but do you have anyone to back up these claims?" The lawyer asked.

"She has me." Chloe said. "The mayor's daughter." She stressed her father's title.

"We just found it dropped off on our doorstep, no return address." Sabine said.

The lawyer nodded. "I'll speak with my colleges and see if I can get proper ownership of the estate turned over to you, of course it will under the care of you parents until you come of age that is. But I should warn you, this isn't going to be instant, due to the unusual way you have come into possession of the deed and that you have no apparent relation to the previous owner of the estate, that are going to be people contesting the legitimacy of your claims."

"I understand, sir." Marinette said.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Chloe said. "Daddy will make sure those people won't give you trouble."

"Chloe." Marinette said warning.

She didn't want Chloe to do anything bad like threaten those who would contest her claim into silence. Chloe waved her hand at Marinette and rolled her eyes, as if she knew what Marinette was thinking and was insisting that she wouldn't.

The meeting came to a close and they headed back home, waiting to hear what would be happening.

* * *

As predicted, the road to owning the mansion was a rocky one. Several people came out of the woodwork, claiming to be relatives of the previous owner of the mansion and as such the property should go to them, and the several more who just doubted the legitimacy of Marinette's claim and didn't want her to get the property. Even with Chloe's influence, it was still an uphill battle.

A battle that went on for a few months in fact, until a letter arrived for Marinette that brought an end to it all.

"This is it." Marinette said with a sigh, opening the letter.

Personally, Marinette didn't care whether she got the property or not, she just wanted the entire hassle to be brought to an end already, she only reason she had gone through with it all was because of Chloe's pushing and it was Nooroo's old home, and the Kwami would be heartbroken if it was taken away.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Nooroo asked eagerly.

Marinette read the letter, skimming across the lines until it got to the point.

"'We are pleased to inform you that the property, number 16 Maville Road, now officially belongs to Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But until you become of age, ownership of the properly will be controlled by your parents, Tom Dupain-Cheng and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.'" She read, grinning wide.

"Yes!" Nooroo celebrated.

The butterflies swarmed around the room at the Kwami's happiness before Marinette chased them out again.

After the butterflies were gone and Nooroo had calmed down enough to hide, Marinette called for her parents to share the news.

"This is excellent." Sabine said happily. "I'm glad all your effort didn't go to waste."

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Marinette asked.

Beyond just getting ownership of the property, Marinette didn't have any plans for it after that, maybe she could have use for it in later life, but nothing came to mind for how she currently was.

"Well, we could go check the mansion out." Sabine suggested.

"And you could invite your friend, Chloe, to join us, she did care a lot about you getting it after all, it's only fair that she sees the place too." Tom said.

"Sure." Marinette agreed.

Tom and Sabine made preparation to leave to visit Marinette's new mansion while Marinette herself was left with the duty of informing Chloe that she had gotten the property. After Marinette's ears had stopped ringing from Chloe's excited scream at the good news, she invited Chloe to visit the mansion with her and her parents, to which the blond eagerly agreed.

So, that afternoon, Marinette found herself reluctantly being pushed down the pavement by Chloe while her parents walked beside them, though she wasn't so reluctant when it came to the hill that Chloe pushed her up without a word.

"My, this is a beautiful place." Sabine said as they walked through the gate and into the mansion grounds.

"It could use a little trimming, though." Tom commented, looking at all the overgrown plants and weeds.

"I'm sure I can find a good gardener to fix it up." Chloe said. "Then we can have picnics out here during the summer."

Marinette nodded in agreement.

They reached the front door and Marinette pulled out the key that had been sent to her, handing it to her dad to open the door. They all went inside, only for Chloe to quickly wheel Marinette back outside when she saw the state of the inside of the mansion.

"No way, we're not going in there." Chloe said. "It's full of dust and obviously a health hazard."

"Chloe, you're over reacting, it's just a little dust." Marinette said.

"Hate to say it, but I'm going to have to agree with Chloe." Tom said, emerging after a few minutes inside. "We'll need to get someone to take a proper look at the place, but I can already tell there are a few areas that are unsafe, especially for your wheelchair."

"Really?" Marinette asked.

Marinette hadn't seen anything beyond the dust when she had first gone inside, other than the worrying sounds of the elevator when it went up and down, but she had also been guided by magical butterflies and a Kwami.

"Looks like you girls won't be having any sleepovers inside any time soon." Sabine said as she closed and locked the door.

Chloe pouted and even Marinette felt a bit disappointed.

"It's going to take a while to get someone to come take a look, assess what needs to be fixed, and then get people to do renovations." Sabine continued. "And it won't be cheap either."

"I can have daddy-" Chloe was quick to offer.

"That's alright, Chloe, but you and your father have already helped out so much." Sabine interrupted. "And this isn't going to be in any hurry, is it sweetie?" She turned to her daughter.

"I'm fine if it takes a while." Marinette said. "Besides, we can still hang out in the garden. Can't we?"

Tom and Sabine looked up at the mansion, assessing what the outside looked like.

"As long as you don't go inside, you should be fine." Tom concluded.

"I suppose that's better than nothing." Chloe said, still feeling disappointed. She then perked up. "We can have a small party out here to celebrate you getting the mansion. After we get a gardener to clean it up, of course. Ooh, let's go decide a theme."

Marinette rolled her eyes but gave a small smile as Chloe wheeled her back out through the gate, prattling on about her plans, Tom and Sabine closing the gate behind them and heading back home, waving goodbye to their daughter.


	4. Fall of four

**Chapter 4: Fall of four**

Master Fu sighed as he closed up his shop for the day, the day had been uneventful as usual, except for one thing. He peaked out his window to see the same person waiting outside with a hat and sunglasses hiding their face, Fu had spotted them lingering outside his shop all day, but when he would go to confront them they would mysteriously disappear.

"Is that stranger still out there, master?" Wayzz asked.

"Yes." Fu said. "But they have not given any indication to their intentions. But just in case, activate the defensive charms."

Wayzz nodded and floated over to the wall, pressing his antenna against it, a symbol lit up from where he touched the wall, and then more symbols lit up along the wall, spreading out until they covered all of the walls. The symbols eventually faded away, leaving the walls blank again, but there was now a thrum of magic in the air.

"Hopefully, if they are ill-intent, that should keep them out." Fu said.

Fu made himself some tea and made preparations for dinner, as he was preparing he looked out the window again to find the stranger nowhere in sight.

"Maybe the protections scared them off." Wayzz suggested.

Fu hummed, feeling that Wayzz wasn't right.

Still, Fu was confident in his defences and finished making dinner, eating his meal before retiring early to bed.

Outside, a mysterious figure watched from the shadows with a grin.

* * *

It was 3 AM, the witching hour, when all should be asleep, but there was someone who wasn't. They crept across the street towards a massage shop, their form illuminated by the street lamps. As they stepped closer, a glowing dome of symbols flashed over the house, keeping them from advancing any further.

"Child's play." The stranger scoffed.

Reaching inside their pockets, they produced a glowing rock and stick, screwing the glowing rock to the end of the stick, the stranger placed it at the base of the protective dome before lifting it up. The protective dome rippled as it was lifted up by the glowing rock, almost as if it was fabric, leaving space underneath for the stranger to slip under and inside without touching the protective dome themselves.

"Too easy." The stranger commented.

The stranger left the stick in the ground to hold up the protective dome for an easy escape.

The next obstacle was the lock on the door, but it only took the stranger a few seconds to pick the lock and open the door.

Their footsteps were quiet, barely a sound being made, as they wandered into the house.

"Now, where would that old man keep them?" The stranger whispered to themselves.

They felt around until they felt a draw that led them to a door, quietly and slowly opening it they found it to be Fu's bedroom, the old man sleeping on a futon.

'Of course.' The stranger though, not daring to wake Fu up by speaking aloud. 'Now, where are they.'

The stranger crept around the room, feeling for the presence to get stronger, until they came to a stop in front of a gramophone.

'Yes, I feel them in here.'

The stranger picked up the gramophone, nearly exclaiming from the unexpected weight of it, but managing to keep silent. They then began to slowly navigate their way back around the room, not out of stealth but from the weight of the gramophone. What the stranger failed to notice was the Kwami who had been asleep inside of the horn of the gramophone, who was now very much awake from the constant shifting, and it only took Wayzz a few seconds to realise what was going on.

"Master! Master!" Wayzz launched himself out of the gramophone. "There's a thief in the room!"

Fu was awake and already rising from his bed to face the intruder.

"So, much for stealth." The stranger muttered as he quickly ran for the door.

"No!" Fu shouted when he realised what was being taken, giving chase.

The stranger quickly disappeared from sight, easily able to outpace the old man, but Fu had a trick up his sleeve.

"Wayzz, Shell Strong!" Fu wheezed.

In a flash of green light, Fu was dressed in Chinese-style green clothes, complete with a mask. In his powered form, Fu was able to catch up with the thief, who had just made it passed the protective barrier again, smacking the gramophone out of their arms. The gramophone fell to the floor and the horn broke off, but Fu didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was defending what was inside the gramophone from the thief.

"Who are you, and why are you stealing from me?" Fu demanded.

"I'm surprised you do not recognise me, Xuanwu." The stranger said. "And I'd hardly call it stealing, I'm merely claiming what should be mine."

"You remain unknown to me." Fu said, shifting into fighting stance. "And the Miraculous do not belong to you."

"Oh, they will." The stranger promised.

The stranger quickly attacked and Fu blocked with their shield shaped like a turtle shell before making an attack of his own which the stranger easily dodged. Fu attacked multiple times but each attack was dodged or blocked by the stranger, who didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Face it, old man." The stranger sneered. "Your age has caught up with you, you're just too weak."

The stranger kicked Fu away from them, sending him to the floor.

"And, I'll be taking these." The stranger walked over to the broken gramophone and picked it up. "Still heavy." They complained.

"Then let me lighten the load." Fu said, getting back up and charging at the stranger.

The stranger raised the broken gramophone in front of them to protect themselves and the attack connected, knocking it from their hands, but also cracking it open to reveal a large ornate box inside.

"Well, thank you." The stranger grinned at Fu. "That does help lighten the load considerably."

Fu scowled and attacked again, this time managing to land a few hits on the stranger.

"Huh," The stranger said, rubbing their chest. "I'm impressed, I actually felt that. But, I am done playing now."

The stranger brought out their staff and aimed it at Fu, energy firing out of the end that he was too slow to avoid, he cried out as he was sent to the ground, unable to get back up.

The stranger walked over to the ornate box and picked it up, they opened it and looked at the jewellery inside.

"Let's see; Bee, Fox, Ladybug and Cat, that makes four." The stranger counted each of the Miraculous inside, opening the small compartment inside to look at the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. "And I know where the fifth lies."

The stranger turned back towards Fu, who was struggling to get up, and stamped on his back to keep him down.

"You still have something I need." They said.

The stranger leaned down and grabbed hold of the bracelet around Fu's wrist, ripping it off and returning Fu to an ordinary old man.

"No!" Fu cried out.

"Yes." The stranger laughed darkly.

The stranger put the bracelet in its place in the box, but they failed to note that it was colourless, meaning the Kwami was not inside. In one last feeble effort to stop the stranger, Fu grabbed their ankle as they walked away while shutting the compartments in the box, tripping them up and almost causing them to drop the box. But the act did cause the Miraculous inside to go flying to the ground, a green blur quickly grabbing one of them out of sight before the stranger could notice.

"You're really getting annoying now." The stranger said as he kicked Fu in the head, knocking the old man out.

The stranger picked up the Bee, Fox and Turtle Miraculouses, the compartment doors to the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous were shut and they couldn't see either on the ground, meaning the Miraculous were safely sealed away in there.

With no further interruptions, the stranger walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Once they were gone, Wayzz came out of hiding and flew over to Fu.

"Master! Master! Please, wake up!" Wayzz cried.

Fu groaned and weakly opened one of his eyes, it was clear that he wouldn't remain conscious for long.

"Wayzz," Fu said weakly. "I am sorry, I have failed you, I have failed all of you."

"All is not lost yet, Master." Wayzz insisted.

Wayzz showed the Miraculous he had rescued from the stranger, it wasn't his own but it was one of the most important. Fu saw the Miraculous and smiled.

"Good." He said. "Wayzz, you must hide them before the thief comes back for the earrings and before you are forced to return to your Miraculous. Here is no longer safe."

"Why can't you hide them?" Wayzz asked desperately.

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't get very far. Now, go!" Fu commanded his Kwami.

Tears dripped from Wayzz eyes as he nodded and flew off in search of a suitable hiding place for the Ladybug Miraculous from the stranger. He eventully found one and place the earrings in the hiding place, it admittedly wasn't good, but it was the best he could do with his small size and limited time. As soon as he had hidden the earrings, Wayzz no longer had the energy to live outside of his Miraculous without a wielder and faded away, pulled back into his Miraculous.

A couple of hours later, Fu was found unconscious by some early-morning joggers, who were quick to phone for an ambulance to take him to hospital.

* * *

Lights switch on as the stranger entered a large room, placing the ornate box on a stone table with symbols etched onto the surface. They opened up the box and began taking out the Miraculous inside, placing each on a different section etched into the table, only to pause when they opened up the compartment for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the Cat was there but the Ladybug wasn't.

"What? No!" They shouted.

The stranger tipped the box upside down and shook it violently, as if the Ladybug Miraculous was somehow stuck inside. Failing that, they then smashed the box around repeatedly until it broke, but that didn't reveal the earrings inside either.

"I must have left them back there." The stranger growled.

The stranger whispered some words while touching the carved table and the symbols began to glow, creating a magical cage around the table to keep the Miraculouses inside. They then left in search of the Ladybug Miraculous.

They arrived at the place where they had battled Fu, only to find it blocked off by police tape with many people wandering around to try and get a look, it seemed that Fu had already been found. Still, that wouldn't stop them.

The stranger, staying hidden, put out a hand and concentrated, feeling everything within the area, but they failed to feel the presence of another Miraculous.

"The old man must have already found it." They growled. "Still, no matter, I will recover it eventually." They then left.

They returned to their large room and regarded the four Miraculous they did have.

"Without all seven I cannot yet perform the ceremony." The stranger mused aloud. "But I do not know where the other three lie, no doubt the old fool has already hidden the Ladybug away since he is now so defenceless, he may have even already given it to a new wielder.

The stranger then grinned, an idea forming.

"If the other Miraculous are wielded by others, then what is best to draw them out than something for them to fight, or someone?"

The stranger walked over to the Miraculous trapped on the table and looked at each of them.

"I may not be able to use perform the ceremony, but I have enough power to turn one for a short time. The question is, which should I use?"

They waved their finger around in a circle, pointing at each of the Miraculous, weighing the pros and cons of using each, until they finally landed on one.

"Of course." They said, reaching into the cage. "Who better to receive the Ladybug than their own partner?"

They picked up the Cat Miraculous and examined it before taking it over to a different table with symbols carved into it, they used some chalk to write some more symbols on it before using an ornate-looking knife to cut the palm of their hand and letting the blood drip into a small well in the table, they placed some candles at strategic points on the table before setting down the ring in the middle and lighting the candles.

Feeling that was something was going on, Plagg emerged from the inside of his Miraculous.

"What's going on?" He asked as he took in everything around him. "Who are you?" He demanded when he saw the stranger.

"I'm your new Guardian." The stranger said.

Plagg looked sceptically up at him. "No, you're not." He said, unconvinced.

"Well, I am. And you're going to help me retrieve the others, a Guardian should have all of the Miraculous after all."

"There is no way that I'll help you, not even for all the Camembert in Paris." Plagg argued.

"After this spell, you'll be all too eager to help me." The stranger said with a disturbing grin.

"What?" Plagg looked around the table he was on, eyes widening when he realised what the stranger was talking about.

"No! No, don't!" Plagg tried to escape but was stopped by a magical barrier.

But the stranger remained unaffected by Plagg's pleas and began the incantation.

Feeling that something was happening with Plagg, the other Kwamis emerged from their own Miraculouses and were horrified by what they saw.

"Plagg!" They cried out in worry, unable to get past the magical cage that contained them and their Miraculouses.

The stranger continued to chant, as he did the blood in the small well began to travel along the carved symbols in the table until they were all red, contrasting against the white chalk symbols, darkness then began to emerge from nowhere and wrap around the Kwami and ring.

Plagg cried out with pain but the stranger continued their incantation.

The other Kwamis also cried out with pain, feeling the feedback from Plagg.

Eventually, Plagg was forced back into his Miraculous and there was a bright explosion of light, when the light faded the stranger looked back on the table and laughed in triumph. The other Kwamis looked at the table to and cried out with horror, seeing the corruption coming off of the ring, having a more jagged appearance and the paw pads now claws.

"No!"

"Plagg!"

"You monster!"

The Kwamis cried out.

"Pipe down or you're next!" The stranger threatened.

They would be next anyway soon enough, but they didn't know that.

The Kwamis went quiet and were eventually forced to return to their Miraculous without any wielders to keep them around.

"Now," The stranger said, holding the ring aloft. "The duty of the Guardian is to find suitable wielders. So, who should I choose as my minion?"

The stranger looked out of their window, over-looking Paris as they contemplated their decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was sleeping peacefully with Nooroo also asleep by her head and a handful of butterflies scattered about her room. Marinette had managed to convince Nooroo to keep the majority of them back at the mansion's garden where they'd be happier and less conspicuous, but allowed a few to stay.

Suddenly, Nooroo jolted from his sleep with a cry of pain, clutching his head and tears springing from his eyes. Marinette was woken by his screaming but didn't have time to question what was wrong before she felt a sharp pounding in her head that then spread to the rest of her body, gritting her teeth to avoid screaming as well, she felt fear and anger but these emotions were not her own.

The pain and foreign emotions soon faded, but left behind aftershocks that left Marinette constantly shivering and feeling like she was going to puke. Nooroo, however, looked much worse.

"Nooroo, what's wrong?" Marinette asked gently, scooping up the Kwami into her hands. "What was that?"

Horror was plastered over Nooroo's face. "Something's happened to Plagg! Something absolutely horrible!" He cried.

"Who's Plagg?" Marinette asked, doing her best to sooth her Kwami.

"The Kwami of the Cat Miraculous." Nooroo whimpered. "Someone bad must have gotten their hands on it, and they've done something to it. It hurts to reach for him."

It took a while to get Nooroo to calm down, Marinette was still shaken herself, the Kwami constantly muttering about Plagg and the darkness he felt, not even attempting to eat the mashed-up banana Marinette had given him.

"Why did I feel it too?" Marinette eventually decided to ask.

"The Butterfly Miraculous is very receptive to the emotions of others, especially those we are close to their wielder, it is how we choose our champions. And even though you haven't transformed yet, you are still the wielder of the Miraculous and as such have a connection to me, and since I felt the pain Plagg went though, you also felt it, but to a lesser extent." Nooroo explained.

"I felt horrible." Marinette admitted. "I can't imagine Plagg having to go through worse."

The 'but he did' went unspoken.

"I wish I could help him." Marinette said.

Nooroo then brightened.

"Maybe you can." He said.

"How?" Marinette asked.

"My using your Miraculous. We can use it to find Plagg and stop whoever did that to him."

"But, how? I mean, I don't like to bring attention to my disability, but I'm not exactly going to be beating any bad guys while stuck in a wheelchair."

"You can create champions to help." Nooroo said. "They can search for you and…But, oh…They won't have incentive though." He then drooped.

"Incentive?" Marinette asked.

"A reason to join your cause. Champions are usually created in times of trouble, when the Champion has reason to accept the power, without a proper reason the connection between the Campion and wielder is very weak. Though, with what's happened to Plagg, we may get some incentive for Champions soon." Nooroo said, depressed.

Marinette sighed. "Look, I'm really unsure about this right now, and it's still the middle of the night, we should go to sleep and think about this more in the morning." She said.

Nooroo nodded in agreement.

Marinette and Nooroo settled back down into their sleeping places, but sleep refused to come again, leaving the both of them lying there in silence until day came.

* * *

 **Author's note: Next chapter, we may or not see Marinette become the Butterfly hero, it will depend on how much I'll write before that point, but we'll definitely see who the corrupted Miraculous goes to in the next chapter. So, place your bets now.**

 **It's still a tossup on whether Marinette's hero name will be Nymph or if it will be Xin Jing (which is the name of a powerful nymph from W.I.T.C.H.) So, which would you prefer?**

 **Also, if you go to my DeviantART gallery, DreamVixen2511, I have some concept art for Butterfly Marinette that you can look at and make suggestions for. And I have some alternate Ladybug costumes, one of which, the Ladybug in this story will be wearing; so, cast your vote on which of the alternate costume designs you prefer or any changes that can be made to them.**


	5. Corruption of youth

**Chapter 5: Corruption of youth**

Marinette felt like a zombie as she went about her morning routine, barely able to summon the energy to lift herself in and out of her different wheelchairs. Because of her rude awakening full of pain and hurt in the middle of the night, Marinette had been unable to return to sleep, the aftershocks of whatever happened to the Cat Kwami keeping her from rest, the same went for Nooroo. The little Kwami was just as tired at her, slumping wherever he was instead of floating like he usually did, Marinette had to manually pick him up to take him with her, but what worried Marinette the most was how Nooroo looked ready to break down at any moment, still reeling from whatever happened to his fellow Kwami.

If it were any other day, Marinette would have just suggested going back to bed, maybe a long relaxing bath first, and phone off sick from college. But she couldn't do that because today was the first day of the new school year, her last year at college, and she didn't want it to seem like she was one of those students who tried to extend their holidays by not going in.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Sabine asked her daughter when she saw the state of her.

"I'm fine." Marinette replied. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Did you stay up designing again?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." Marinette lied.

Sabine sighed. "I'm going to start locking your stuff away at night to make sure you sleep." She teased.

Marinette would have joked back, but she just didn't feel like it today.

After breakfast, Marinette gathered her things for college and headed downstairs to where her wheelchairs waited for her. She would usually lift herself into her more personalised and manual wheelchair, but the heaviness in her arms and the general feeling of not being all there told her that it wouldn't be a good idea. So, she reluctantly heaved herself into her electric wheelchair, the fabric feeling stiff and a bit uncomfortable, having not worn in like her manual wheelchair because of its lack of use.

"Marinette, wait." Tom called to his daughter before she could leave.

Tom gave her a box of macaroons, the box decorated with the symbol Marinette had designed for the bakery.

"To share with your class." Tom explained.

"Thanks, dad." Marinette said.

Marinette wheeled out of the door and to the traffic lights that led across to the college, the little man turned green and Marinette crossed without any problems, continuing on her way to college.

Marinette's class, like the previous few years, was on the second floor, so she rolled herself onto the elevator and took it to the next floor. When she reached her classroom, she was surprised to find a girl she'd never seen before sitting in the seat next to where she usually sat in class, a spot that was usually empty since Chloe had a habit of scaring off potential desk mates. Though, Chloe wasn't here yet, so that was probably why, Marinette just hoped she'd get to keep her desk mate this time.

Despite the feeling of exhaustion that weighed her down, Marinette went through her routine of getting to her desk, wanting to stake her claim on the desk for the first day of college lest someone else take it for the rest of the year.

"Hey, Marinette." Nino greeted his classmate as she worked up the strength to carry herself on her crutches.

"Oh, hey, Nino." Marinette said, slightly out of breath.

Marinette took note of where the boy was sitting, on the front row, across from where Chloe and Sabrina usually sat. Which was unusual, considering the boy favoured sitting at the back where he was out of view of the teacher.

Nino took note of the wheelchair Marinette was using.

"An off day?" Nino questioned.

"Just a bit." Marinette said.

"Want me to do anything?" Nino asked.

Marinette gave a few more attempts to keep herself upright with her crutches before collapsing back into her wheelchair in defeat, she just didn't have the strength or stability to do it on her own.

"If you wouldn't mind." Marinette admitted.

Nino got out of his seat and helped Marinette out of her wheelchair, struggling a bit with her weight as he helped her to her seat.

"Here, let me help." The girl in the seat next to Marinette's offered, getting up and taking Marinette's other side.

Together, the two got Marinette to her seat and lowered her onto it.

"Thank you." Marinette said, relaxing.

"No problem." The girl said as she sat in her own seat, Nino returning to his. "I'm Ayla.

"Oh, I'm Marinette."

Marinette then went to offer Alya a macaroon, only to realise she'd left them and her bag with a wheelchair. She was saved from getting up or asking for help by said objects being placed on her desk, looking up, she saw Chloe and Sabrina.

"You really need to work on that memory of yours, Marinette." Chloe said as she and Sabrina slid into their own seats.

Chloe then took notice of Alya in the seat next to Marinette.

"Excuse me, but that isn't your seat, move!" Chloe ordered her.

"It's the start of the year, there aren't any seat assignments yet. And Marinette doesn't seem to mind me sitting here." Alya shot back. "And you already have your seats. So, why do you care?"

"I care because that's not your seat." Chloe said. "And there are other seats, so go sit in one where you're welcome."

"I quite like this seat, thank you very much." Alya argued.

"Chloe, please." Marinette said placatingly. "Nobody ever sits next to me anyway, so just let her have the seat. She's fine."

"Not this year." Chloe answered. "This year, that seat's reserved for someone very special."

"Adrien Agreste." Sabrina finished for her friend. "A famous teen model and Chloe's best friend. Aside from me-us, of course." Sabrina quickly corrected herself.

"And I should care because?" Alya asked, sounding unimpressed.

"You should care because he's an important person who earns more than your parents probably earn, and as such, he only deserves to hang out with the best, which is us. And you sitting there gets in the way of our perfect friendship seating."

Marinette recalled Chloe mentioning Adrien a fair few times, and seeing his pictures in various advertisements, but despite the both of them supposedly being friends with Chloe, they had never met. Something always coming up whenever Chloe intended to introduce them to each other.

"You know what, fine." Alya said, sitting up. "I wouldn't want to put up with being near you all year either."

Alya then went over to sit next to Nino instead.

Marinette sighed at the loss of another desk mate.

"Chloe, you need to stop doing this, I'm allowed to have other friends." She told the blond.

"I'm not denying you are." Chloe defended herself. "And if it were last year, I wouldn't have cared if she sat there as long as she wasn't a bother. But Adrien's attending college this year, and I want him to sit there."

"Still, you could have asked in a nicer way." Marinette said.

"I'm pretty sure I asked kindly enough. Didn't I, Sabrina?" Chloe turned to her friend.

"Yes, you did, Chloe." Sabrina was quick to agree. "You said 'excuse me' and explained the situation clearly."

"See?" Chloe turned to Marinette. "It's not my fault she got all insulted over a simple request to move."

Marinette fixed Sabrina with a look that said, 'you're not helping'. Sabrina elected to ignore her.

After that Chloe was quick to open Marinette's box of macaroons and help herself to one, reminding Marinette of why she had them. She offered one to Sabrina, who declined, before passing the box back to Ivan with the message to pass it around the classroom.

The first class of the year then begun with the students, and even the teacher at Marinette's offering, munching on macaroons.

* * *

A boy ran through the streets of Paris, his bag banging at his side, desperately trying to reach his destination before he was found out and forced to return, he cut through the part in hopes of reaching it in time. But just as he made it to the steps of the college, he was stopped by the screeching of wheels and a voice calling out to him.

"Adrien!" Called Natalie, his dad's assistant. "Please reconsider. You know what your father wants."

"This is what I want to do." Adrien did his best to assert, turning away and heading back towards the college.

At this point, in another timeline, an old man would have fallen for Adrien to help up and prove his worth, but since said old man was currently in the hospital, no such event happened.

"Adrien, please don't go against your father, this is not what he wants."

Adrien turned around again to face Natalie.

"And what about what I want? All I want to do is go to school like any ordinary kid. Is that really so much to ask?" He said, slightly angry.

"Please come home before you get in trouble. You wouldn't want to disappoint your father, would you?" Natalie played a dirty move.

Adrien sighed, Natalie knew that he didn't like to get into trouble and disappoint his father. He gave the college one last longing look before heading back down the steps, towards the car.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it might be worth it." Adrien muttered to himself.

From their place on a park bench, someone watched as the argument between Adrien and Natalie unfolded before Adrien was ultimately taken back home against what he wanted, they regarded Adrien with a thoughtful look as they caressed the small box in their pocket that held a ring inside before grinning wickedly.

* * *

Chloe moaned as morning classes finished with no Adrien in sight.

"I'm sure something just came up." Sabrina comforted her friend. "You know Adrien wanted to come."

"I know." Chloe said. "This always happens. But by what he'd said, it sounded like he was finally coming this year. His dad must have not let him come, again."

"Why wouldn't his dad let him come? The college doesn't have a bad reputation, and you said he lives close." Marinette inquired.

"Adrien's very high profile." Chloe boasted proudly. "He is my friend after all, and only the best, such as myself, get to be his friends. Mostly because Mr Agreste is a 'bit' protective and controlling of my poor Adrien's life."

"Wow, poor guy." Marinette said in sympathy.

With another helping hand from Nino, he and Sabrina got Marinette back down to her wheelchair, Marinette still not feeling stable enough to support her own weight.

"You know that wheelchair has a table attachment." Chloe pointed out. "If you're having one of your off days you shouldn't force yourself just to get to your seat."

"It's the first day of the year, I wanted to claim my seat." Marinette said.

"I could have held your seat as well." Chloe offered.

"It would have been silly for you to claim an entire desk that you don't even sit at, and I didn't want you to cause a fight over it." Marinette replied honestly.

"I wouldn't have caused a fight over it." Chloe defended.

"You almost did with Alya over just one seat." Marinette deadpanned.

Chloe chose not to respond other than some grumbled insistence that she wouldn't have started a fight.

As the students filtered out of the college for their lunchbreak, Marinette went her separate way from Chloe and Sabrina, wanting to go on another one of her 'walks' around town. As she rolled down the street, she spotted Alya.

"Hey." Marinette said as she caught up with the girl. "I'm sorry about Chloe, she can be very...passionate about her views."

"I noticed." Alya said. "But it's not your fault, she's the one who forced me to move."

"I should have gotten her to stop though, that Adrien guy she mentioned didn't even come in, so it's unfair that you had to move." Marinette said.

"I guess I should have stood my ground more, but, as nice as you are, I don't think I could stand being near that bottled blond. Uh, no offence." Alya said when she realised she was insulting Marinette's friend.

"None taken." Marinette said with a small smile. "Honestly, Chloe can really be blind to how others feel and is self-absorbed, but she's nowhere as bad as she used to be. But, that could be my own opinion, since she doesn't pick on me anymore."

"She used to pick on you?" Alya asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah." Marinette felt a little awkward speaking about something personal with someone she hardly knew. "She used to treat me like how she treats anyone else, but after I saved her, she declared herself my best friend. It's still kind of weird, but with my new position, I do try to make her friendlier. At least she doesn't throw around her father's title like she used to."

"Wow, willing to be friends with her to try and turn her to good, you're a modern-day hero." Alya joked. "What you do to save her, stop her from falling off something while she was too busy doing her make-up to look where she was going?"

"Actually, I saved her from a car." Marinette answered with a smile. "It's how I ended up in this thing." She tapped her knuckles against the wheelchair.

"Ouch. Sorry." Alya winced. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's okay." Marinette insisted. "I don't really mind it anymore, the only thing that bothers me about it is how people treat me like I'm fragile just because I can't walk."

"Ah, I can understand." Alya said. "My granddad's stuck in a wheelchair as well, and he likes to shout at anyone who acts like he can't do anything himself because of it."

"It is frustrating." Marinette agreed.

Frustration at others had been a common occurrence in Marinette's therapy group, while some didn't mind the fact that others were practically bending over backwards to help them, others found increasingly annoying when they were told to stay still and whatever they wanted would be brought to them. They felt like they were given no agency, treated like the loss of one thing completely took away their ability to do any sort of task, expressing how it made them feel less of a person. Marinette was just thankful that her parents had quickly snapped out of that behaviour when they realised Marinette could still do things like help out around the bakery, even if she couldn't use her legs.

As the two girls walked through Paris, Alya took notice of the white butterflies that were beginning to gather around Marinette.

"Butterflies seem to really love you, huh?" Alya said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Maybe it's my perfume." Marinette said as some of the butterflies took perch in her hair.

Without noticing it, the girls' journey had taken them close to the mansion, where Marinette kept most of Nooroo's butterflies. Marinette would regularly drop by with Nooroo to visit them, so they must have thought she was visiting today and come to meet her.

"That is adorable." Alya laughed as the butterflies landed on Marinette. "I need to take a photo."

Alya took out her phone and snapped a picture, Marinette shyly offering a peace sign for the photo.

"Is it alright if I post this?" Alya asked.

Marinette sighed rolled the question around in her head. "Sure." She said with a shrug.

Marinette and Alya eventually past by the gates to the mansion and Marinette managed to send a silent message to the butterflies to return to the garden, which they reluctantly did.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Alya said as she looked at the garden. "I wonder who lives here."

"No one, at the moment." Marinette answered.

She didn't want to mention that she was the owner of the property to her new potential friend, not wanting to turn her off by making it seem like she was boasting.

"It's just getting renovated since it's so old." Marinette said, pointing at the scaffolding wrapped around the building, a few builders wandering around on it.

It had been a while since renovations on the building had started, and though they were far from over, a few of the rooms had renovations finished and things such as the elevator had been fixed.

"So, uh, want to get lunch at my parents' bakery?" Marinette asked Alya.

"Sure." Alya said. "Sound better than my original plan, going to the nearest McDonalds."

"Okay. It's back the way we came." Marinette pointed behind them.

Alya laughed. "That's alright. I was just stretching my legs anyway."

The girls turned around and headed back to Marinette's home, Marinette explaining to Alya that they didn't have to worry about the lunchtime rush because she got privileges from being the daughter of the bakery owners.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he finally made it back to his overly spacious room after his home-schooling lesson with Natalie and 'talk' with his dad. It wasn't fair, all he wanted to do was go to school like any other kid and make friends, but that was apparently too much to ask.

As Adrien sat down and turned on his TV in an effort to distract himself from his problems, he took notice of something on his table, a small box and a voice recorder.

Opening the box, Adrien found a black ring with a green paw-print design on top resting on a cushion inside, the ring was slightly spikey in the corners and the pads were clawed. Taking the ring out of the box, Adrien found it unnaturally could to the touch, and he saw the sudden image of something with fangs and green eyes hissing at him, causing Adrien to almost drop the ring, but it left as quickly as it had appeared.

Curious as to who left the ring here and why, Adrien picked up the voice recorder and pressed play.

"Hello, Adrien Agreste." A voice came out of the recorder, it was smooth and almost hypnotic-sounding in a sense. "'Who am I', you may be asking, for now, you may merely call me a friend. I have seen the confining and controlled life you are forced to live, no independence given, but I offer you the key to your freedom, freedom to go where you want and act how you want. Inside the box I placed with this recorder there is a ring, this ring is your key, it may not seem like much, but I promise you, it holds all the power you will ever need, if you just put it on."

Adrien turned the ring over in his fingers before sliding it onto his finger without a second thought, it sent shivers through his body as he wore it.

"Now, this key will only be a test run to show you all I can offer you, if you like the power and freedom I have gifted you, meet me along the Seine where we can discuss things one-to-one. For now, to turn the key of your freedom, simply say, 'Claws Out'." The message came to a stop.

Adrien looked at the ring on his finger, he swore he could feeling it thrumming, and it still felt could despite the fact his body heat should have warmed it up.

"Would this really give me freedom?" Adrien questioned himself. "How would it work? Maybe it's a wish granting thing, or a lucky charm."

Adrien suddenly got the feeling someone, or something, was laughing at him. But looking around, there was no one there.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Adrien concluded. "Claws Out!"

Adrien didn't even have time to gasp for air as the coldness and thrumming from the ring spread all throughout his body, bringing with it a prevailing feeling of numbness, then the feeling of needles forcing their way into his bring, forcing Adrien to his knees as he gripped his head with his eyes screwed tight and his mouth open in a silent scream. Unseen by Adrien, shadows emerged from the ring on his finger and swirled around him, growing thicker and thicker until Adrien was wrapped in them like a cocoon. Adrien tried again and again to scream in pain and fear, but the shadows invaded his mouth, silencing any attempts. He felt like he was being crushed to the point of shattering within himself, and then the shadows took those shards and began crafting something new, until Adrien stopped trying to scream, the pain and fear fading away, replaced by something else.

Not that far away, as these events unfolded, in her home above the bakery, Marinette collapsed to the floor, clutching her head as she screamed for someone who couldn't, her new friend Alya freaking out above her as she called for Marinette's parents.

In Adrien's room, the cocoon of shadows surrounding Adrien cracked before falling away, and like a cocoon, something entirely new emerged.

Adrien regarded his new form with interest, feeling over his body and taking in the changes.

"So, this is what they meant." Adrien said.

Adrien then paused when he felt something get in the way of his speech, feeling along his teeth with his tongue, he found them sharped with fangs, pressing against them a little harder, his tongue started to bleed.

"The power to be free." Adrien contemplated.

Adrien looked towards his window, which he only just realised was open even though he didn't recall opening, and a grin found its way onto his face. He stepped up to it until he was standing on the windowsill, looking at the street below, his hand went automatically to the metal cylinder he somehow knew was there, he held it in front of him and extended until it reached the ground.

With one final look at his room, he jumped out of the window.

* * *

Adrien laughed madly as he shot across rooftops, faster than he could ever imagine, not caring about who saw him or if they could see past the mask he wore and recognise him as Adrien Agreste. The person on the recorder was right, the ring did make him feel so free.

Adrien eventually had to stop for breath, the suit he wore gave him much more speed and stamina, but it seemed he still eventually wore out, it just took him longer than usual. As he took in a breath, Adrien realised that he'd stopped right in front of billboard without realising it, and from the billboard his own face looked back at him, one of his father's ads.

Rage suddenly boiled up inside of Adrien, all of the feeling that he'd managed to keep down for so long rising to the surface, as if the ring also freed the anger and sadness from where he kept them. The billboard showed him all he'd ever be to his father, just an asset to show off his business, just another one of his models that happened to live with him, not his son that he was supposed to care about. That Adrien on the board, he was just a fake, someone created in a desperate attempt to please his father and maybe gain some affection, to fool the world into believing he was the perfect child.

"No more." Adrien promised to himself, fist clenching.

No, he wouldn't be that person anymore, he wouldn't! What was the use in being him if it didn't get him any affection from his father, and false affection from those attracted to him? In fact, the only time his father even looked his way was when he misbehaved. So, why not go with the method that got him results instead? He didn't need the boy on the billboard anymore.

"I hate you." Adrien hissed, looking at the 'perfect' image of himself that everyone loved.

He didn't need that image anymore, he was free now, and that image was just more chains on his life, he would never go back to it.

"I hate you." Adrien said louder.

He was free, and now that he knew what freedom was like, he was never going back, no matter the cost.

"I hate you!"

Black energy formed around his fist.

"Cataclysm!"

He punched the billboard and it disintegrated before his eyes. He then dropped to his knees and panted as if he'd run a marathon, looking at the hand that just held the destructive energy.

"This is my power." Adrien said, unsure how to feel.

But then something within him forced that feeling towards happiness and glee.

"Nothing's going to be able to hold me back." He grinned. "I wonder what else I can destroy.

But instead of summoning Cataclysm again, his ring gave a beep and one of the pads on the paw design flashed before disappearing.

"What's this?" Adrien asked.

He wanted desperately to hunt down more advertisements with his false image on and destroy them, but the ring wasn't allowing him anymore.

Then Adrien remembered, the person who gave him the ring in the first place, they'd have answers. And they said to find them by the Seine.

Adrien quickly arrived by the Seine, but then he was faced with the problem that he didn't know where by the Seine he was supposed to go.

"Enjoying yourself." A voice suddenly said.

Adrien swung around, ready to attack, finding someone standing there with a long coat and hat obscuring their identity.

"You certainly seem like you have been." The stranger said.

Adrien recognised the voice. "You're the person from the recording, the one who gave me my ring." He said.

"That's right." The stranger said. "I realise you must be confused. But I wanted to give you a taste of what I have to offer before I explained everything. So, how was your taste?"

"It's amazing. This suit, this ring, it makes me feel like I could do anything, like I don't have to be afraid. I…you're not going to take it back, are you?" Adrien covered the ring with his other hand.

"That depends." The stranger said with a chuckle.

"On what?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"On whether you're willing to cause destruction and fight in order to draw out some people into the open and then take from them." The stranger said.

"What?" Adrien asked, a small niggling telling him he should be more shocked than he was acting.

"I'll explain." The stranger offered. "What you are wearing now is called a Miraculous, which is one of seven. I am the newly instated Guardian of the Miraculous, the one who takes care of them when they are not in use and hands them out to those I deem worthy. However, three of the Miraculous are missing from my care, something left over from the previous Guardian, and I would very much like them back where they belong."

"So why have you given me one?" Adrien asked.

"The Miraculous are most likely in the hands of others, but they could possibly be drawn out of hiding by the appearance of a villain terrorising Paris. I want you to draw them out and then take their Miraculouses, bringing them back to me." The stranger told him.

"And why would I do this?" Adrien questioned, the prospect of causing destruction sounding oddly appealing the more and more he thought about it.

"Well, I suppose I could always find someone else to use the ring." The stranger said, a hint of a threat in their voice.

"No!" Adrien exclaimed, clutching at the hand wearing the ring.

"Then all you need to do is get me back the other Miraculouses and it's yours to use however else you want, and you keep your freedom."

The stranger held out their hand to Adrien.

"Do we have a deal?" They asked.

Adrien looked at the ring, uncertainty flashing across his face, he knew on a moral level that agreeing to it, destroying things at all, was wrong, but then that uncertainty fell away as he remembered how good it felt to wear the ring, what it was giving him, and he suddenly found it worth it.

"Deal." He grinned evilly, shaking the stranger's hand.

"You've made a wise choice, Adrien." The stranger said.

Adrien shook his head.

"Not Adrien" He said. "Catastrophe."

* * *

 **Author's note: So, there you go, Adrien is now evil, and in the next chapters you get to see him go out on the town and draw out the other Miraculous wielders. Catastrophe's costume is going to be different from Chat Noir's and it will get a description when he and Marinette's champion meet, I have a vague idea as to how he should look, but send in your suggestions.**


	6. Sharpened Claws

**Chapter 6: Sharpened claws**

 **Author's note: Sorry for being away for so long, but my motivation to write Miraculous Ladybug stories has really been down, and even after this chapter I don't know when the next will be. Hopefully, once season two stops being pushed back and finally gets here, my motivation will come back in full and I'll be able to continue writing new chapters more consistently.**

…

"Are you sure you want to go back to college today? You had a really bad fit yesterday." Alya asked Marinette in concern as they journeyed to college together.

Marinette grimaced as she remembered the pain she suddenly felt during yesterday's lunch, like something was invading her brain, her parents had quickly taken her to the doctor who declared nothing wrong with her, though they were still waiting for some tests to return, Nooroo had only told her to be prepared when she managed to be alone with him long enough to ask.

"I'm fine now." Marinette insisted.

"Are you sure, I don't want another freak-out like yesterday while we're in the middle of class." Alya asked.

"I'm sure, I'm completely fine." Marinette insisted.

Marinette was even in her usual wheelchair, not that Alya knew the meaning behind that. Marinette was just glad that Chloe hadn't been there to witness her collapse in pain, otherwise the blond might have forced her to stay at home and tied her down to ensure that she did (she had been threatened with such an action multiple times whenever she tried to go to college when sick).

"Fine, but if you start looking too peaky, I'm pushing you home no matter how much you protest." Alya relented.

"Okay." Marinette agreed.

The two girls arrived at the college and went into the courtyard where most of the student were gathered before class began.

"Mari!" Chloe spotted the girl and called her over. "Where were you yesterday afternoon?" She then spotted Alya with Marinette. "And why is _she_ with you?"

"Alya's my new friend." Marinette answered firmly.

"What? But…" Chloe began.

"I'm allowed other friends Chloe." Marinette said with the same firmness.

Chloe gave an unhappy pout but backed down.

"Fine." She relented. "But that doesn't mean that _we're_ friends." She said to Alya, pointing her finger.

"Fine with me." Alya responded, crossing her arms.

She still couldn't understand how a girl like Marinette put up with Chloe enough to be her friend.

"You still haven't told me what happened to you yesterday." Chloe then pointed out.

Marinette winced, she hoped she'd managed to dodge that question though the commotion Chloe had put up about her getting another friend. Thankfully, she'd gotten Alya to promise not to tell when they had met up for college.

"Uh, I just wasn't feeling that well, that's all." Marinette lied. "But I'm feeling better now."

Chloe regarded Marinette suspiciously, trying to evaluate whether she was lying or not.

Marinette was saved from further interrogation by someone calling Chloe's name.

* * *

Adrien walked confidently through the college doors, happy at finally doing something he wanted to do, and this time he wasn't going to let anyone hold him back.

"Adrien!" A painfully familiar voice called to him.

Adrien sighed in frustration, he'd been so close again, but today was going to be different than yesterday.

"Please don't anger your father anymore." Natalie pleaded. "You're already grounded."

Ah, yes. Adrien's little taste of freedom around Paris had been noticed by his father, not the turning into a cat-man and destroying one of his 'precious' advertisements, but the fact that Adrien had snuck out and not reappeared until late with no explanation for where he'd been. And for disobeying the rules and refusing to tell where he'd been, Adrien was grounded.

"I already don't have any freedom." Adrien replied angrily. "What's there left to take? I'm going to do what I want."

With that, Adrien turned around and walked into the college before Natalie could try to stop him. The assistant sighed in defeat as Adrien's bodyguard and driver turned to her questioningly. She didn't like that Adrien had just spoke to her in such a manor, even when he was frustrated he was polite, but she knew that he was also just a teenager and that everyone had their tipping point.

'Maybe a day as a normal boy will help him.' Natalie reasoned.

"I'll deal with it." Natalie told the bodyguard. "Let's go."

Adrien passed through the doors with a grin on his face, looking at all of the other students around him, all about the same age and potential friends. His eyes scanned the crowed and managed to pick out a familiar face.

"Hey, Chloe." He said as he walked over to the girl.

Honesty, Adrien would have rather not announced his presence to the, admittedly rather loud, girl, but she was the only familiar face around and his first friend, so it was best to start with her.

"Adrien! You made it!" Chloe cried happily as she ran over and latched onto him in the way that Adrien usually had tolerated.

But Adrien didn't have to tolerate things anymore.

"Yeah, I managed to avoid Natalie and the Gorilla." Adrien said as he pried Chloe's arms off of him gently.

Chloe pouted at Adrien rejecting her hug.

They were then interrupted by people realising exactly who Adrien was and coming over to look at him or ask for autographs. The area around Adrien was quickly becoming crowded, everyone wanting to see and interact with the teen model.

"It's getting crowded here, let's head to class." Marinette said to Alya.

Marinette quickly navigated her wheelchair around the growing crowd of students that surrounded Adrien, and by extension Chloe, who refused to leave his side. She wheeled into the lift that took her to the next floor while Alya took the stairs, the two girls meeting up as they entered the classroom.

Marinette looked up at her seat, she wasn't having one of her 'off days', but the distance up to her seat seemed as if it might be too far to manage on her own today, the ache from the previous day's empathetic episode still remained deep down in her bones, as well as Nooroo's ominous warning weighing on her heart.

'Maybe I could follow Chloe's advice, just for today.' Marinette contemplated to herself.

"What's wrong, you're just staring at your seat?" Alya asked.

"Huh?" Marinette looked at her. "Oh, nothing." She waved off. "Just wondering if I'd be able to make it to my seat."

Alya looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Marinette insisted before she could say anything.

"You're 'fine' about what?" Came Chloe's voice.

Marinette winced and turned her head to see the blond standing in the doorway alongside Adrien, who seemed to have managed to shake off the crowd of students.

"Nothing." Marinette was quick to insist.

"If it's 'nothing', then why did you have to insist that you were fine?" Chloe interrogated.

"Alya was just concerned because I wasn't going to my seat right away." Marinette said.

"Think you can make it?" Chloe asked, her features softening in understanding.

Marinette shrugged, looking up at her seat.

"I could carry you to your seat." Adrien offered, his good nature shining through.

Despite Adrien's good intentions, everyone in the room winced at his poor choice of words and judgement.

"I'm fine, thank you." Marinette declined calmly.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, you look light enough to carry." Adrien insisted.

Marinette frowned. "I said, I'm fine I don't need to be carried." She said sternly.

Adrien frowned slightly himself. "I'm just trying to help." He said.

"Well, I don't need your help." Marinette said. "I can do things on my own."

"You can't get to your seat by yourself." Adrien shot back.

Nino mimed a digging motion as he looked at Adrien in sympathy.

"I can't, can I?" Marinette asked challengingly.

Marinette grabbed her crutches and then wacked Adrien's legs with one of them to get him to move out of her way, she then pushed herself to her feet, supporting her weight with her arms using the crutches and used them to pull herself up the steps to her seat, all by herself, slumping into her seat victoriously. She then looked down at Adrien in triumph.

"Don't ever tell me that I can't do something." She told him.

Adrien nodded as he looked up at Marinette, impressed. He hadn't realised that the girl could do such a thing on her own, he thought that disabled people were meant to be completely confined to their wheelchairs, it made him feel a bit bad for assuming.

"A word of advice, Adrikins." Chloe said to him quietly. "Never assume what a disabled person can and can't do and only offer when asked, especially with Marinette."

Adrien nodded in understanding, then he frowned.

"Chloe, don't call me that anymore." He said.

"What, Adrikins? But I've always called you that." Chloe was confused.

"And I don't like it." Adrien answered.

"You never had a problem with it before." Chloe said.

"I did, but I'm not putting up with it anymore." Adrien said seriously. "So, don't call me it."

"Fine, if you don't like it." Chloe relented, slightly hurt.

Chloe directed Adrien to his seat next to Marinette before sitting in her own in front of him, leaving Adrien to feel incredibly awkward as he sat next to the girl he had accidently insulted, who was quite obvious in ignoring him.

* * *

Class started and then passed without incident. Afterward, Marinette headed home for her lunch while Adrien stayed at the college, partially to avoid going home and not being able to return to the college and partially to mingle with the other students and make new friends, something that proved to be harder than he expected thanks to a certain blond.

"Don't try and talk to them, Adrien, they're not worth your time and would just want to be your friend because you're famous." Chloe said as she dragged Adrien away from the group of students he had just gathered up the courage to try and talk to before being interrupted by his friend.

"Chloe." Adrien complained. "I need to make other friends."

"You're new to this school, Adrien, so you don't know how it works. People are vicious, if you aren't careful, you'll end up getting used. You need to stay with me to stop that from happening." Chloe said.

"I'm pretty sure you're one to worry about." Adrien muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Chloe didn't hear him.

The three of them, Sabrina was also there but had been keeping quiet the entire time, continued to walk around, but every time Adrien thought he saw a potential friend, Chloe found something wrong with them or chased them off if they were the ones to approach.

"She has a bad reputation, she'd only drag you into bad behaviour."

"Eww, no. Have you seen his fashion sense? Your dad would have a fit if you made friends. And don't get close or you'll smell how much he barely bathes."

"Ha, you think you could be friends with _my_ Adrien? Don't think Adrien would lower himself in such a way."

With each rejection Chloe made for him, Adrien grew progressively angrier at his childhood friend, he hadn't realised how much she spoke for him before and he was not happy about it. Eventually, it got to a point where the students would actively avoid the three of them, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Chloe's sharp tongue.

"You can't keep turning everyone away, Chloe." Adrien finally burst out angrily.

"I won't." Chloe promised. "I just haven't seen the right people for you to make friends with yet. Besides, you have me, Sabrina and Marinette to be your friends."

"I'm pretty sure Marinette hates me." Adrien pointed out.

"She'll get over it, Mari doesn't hold grudges for long and it was a simple misunderstanding." Chloe waved off.

It was too bad that there was no one around to point out that Chloe was the ultimate example of Marinette's inability to hold a grudge.

"Anyway, we can keep going after we've had lunch." Chloe said. "In fact, we'll go to Marinette's for it, her parents own the best bakery in Paris, she'll forgive you quicker if she gets to know you. We'll go after I've gone to the ladies. Stay here."

Chloe walked off in the direction of the toilets, Sabrina following dutifully behind.

Adrien saw his chance and walked off, eager to interact with others without Chloe breathing down his neck. He saw a boy in a red cap sitting at a table and recognised him from his class and decided that it was best to start with the familiar.

"Hi." He said as he approached.

Nino looked up at Adrien and was quick to recognise him.

"Oh, you're Chloe's friend." Nino said, looking down at his tablet again.

"Well, yeah." Adrien said uncomfortably. "I'm Adrien. What's your name?"

"Nino." The boy answered shortly.

Adrien frowned, he thought that making friends would be easier than this, especially considering who he was.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"You, personally, no." Nino answered, looking up. "But you're friends with Chloe, and her attitude today screams stay away."

"Is she really that bad?" Adrien asked.

"You kidding, didn't you see how she treated everyone who dared to get near today?" Nino raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"She's just trying to find me the right friends." Adrien said, trying to be defensive, but his heart wasn't in it, he already knew the truth.

"Trust me, you're not going to find any friends with Chloe in charge. I still can't understand how Marinette remains friends with her." Nino said.

"I guess she can be controlling." Adrien admitted.

"That's an understatement. If the slightest thing didn't go her way, she used to throw her father's title around to get what she wanted, she's not as bad as she was now thanks to Marinette mellowing her out, but she seems to have reverted back on old behaviour today." Nino said.

Adrien sighed. "I know." He admitted. "But Chloe's the only friend I have."

Nino's eyes softened, understanding the blond's problem.

"Well, I guess she doesn't have to be your only friend anymore." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Really?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, dude, I shouldn't hold Chloe against you. I'll show you the real way to make friends." Nino offered.

"I'd like that." Adrien smiled genially.

Before Adrien could accept his hand, he was interrupted by Chloe grabbing onto him, having appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Adrien, I told you to wait." She pouted.

Chloe then looked at Nino.

"Wait, are you trying to make friends without me?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you wouldn't let me." Adrien told her, getting fed up with her attitude. "And it turns out it's easier when you're not insulting everyone."

Chloe looked over Nino with a wrinkled face.

"I don't know Adrien, he doesn't-"

"Alright, just stop!" Adrien burst out, interrupting Chloe.

The ring on Adrien's finger pulsed.

"I've had enough, Chloe, I can't put up with your attitude anymore!" He continued, not feeling the need to calm down like he usually would.

"Adrien…" Chloe said weakly, reaching out for him.

"No!" Adrien stepped away from her angrily.

"Ever since I've got here you've been nothing but cruel and controlling, and I'm not going to stand for it. I've put up with you for far too long, but now I have a chance to be free and I'm not letting you take that away from me by controlling who I can and cannot be friends with."

"Adrien, what are you saying?" Chloe asked, tears in her eyes.

Adrien had never shouted at her before and it hurt and confused her.

"I'm saying that we're done, we are not friends anymore, I won't be friends with someone like you!"

"But Adrien…why?" Chloe cried.

"'Why' what? Why don't I want to be friends? How about the fact that I come here, expecting to make friends, only for you to insult and bully everyone we come across, taking away my chances at making new friends. All so you can keep me to yourself, don't think I don't know that's what you've been doing. I've always known you weren't the best, but I hadn't realised just how much of a monster you were until you showed your full colours today, insulting everyone, controlling who I could even talk to like I'm some possession, throwing around your father's title, walking around like you own the place. Why would I ever want to remain friends with you now that I know exactly who you are? A pathetic monster!" Adrien breather heavily as he finished his tirade.

Chloe stared at Adrien in shock for a moment before tearing up and then openly sobbing, turning and running out of the college, everyone staring after her.

Sabrina was equally stunned and stood there, watching Chloe break down and run off before her thoughts caught up with her and she ran after the blond.

"Chloe, wait!" She called after her.

Everyone stared at the doors that Chloe had just ran though, sobbing. All of them knew that Chloe deserved to be taken down a peg or two, most of them having suffered from Chloe in some form or another, and none of them could fault what Adrien had said, but the scene had made them all uncomfortable, as if it had been too brutal a take down, even for someone such as Chloe.

"Dude." Nino finally said. "Are you okay?"

Nino reached out hesitantly, but didn't touch Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien gave a frustrated huff.

"Yeah." He said. "But I need some time alone."

Adrien turned and ran out of the front doors as well, running through the streets until he came across a secluded area where he stopped to breath. He slumped to the floor, not caring about dirtying his clothes as his mind battled with itself.

'You shouldn't have made Chloe cry, she's your best friend.' The part of him that had always been there said.

' _She deserved it. The only reason she's your friend is because she wouldn't let anyone else near, but now you don't need her anymore, you don't have to put up with how awful she is to everyone.'_ Said another part of him, the part of him that he usually kept buried but had been getting louder lately.

"She deserved it for all that she's done, maybe even more." Adrien agreed with the second thought, his ring pulsing deeply.

Adrien look at the ring on his finger, remembering the freedom that he now had with just a simple phrase, as well as the price that came with it.

"Well." He said to himself. "I guess it's time to start upholding my end of the deal."

Adrien stood and held up his clenched fist.

"Claws out!"

Black lightning washed over Adrien, replacing his form with black.

With a wicked grin, Catastrophe ran off to make his grand introduction to the world.


	7. Rising Wings

**Chapter 7: Rising wings**

 **Author's note: We live! The Miraculous Ladybug fandom lives! Season 2 is soon and hopefully it won't get pushed back any more. And hopefully that also means I'll get my motivation back to write this story, as well as Rise of Paonne and Renard Rouge, regularly again.**

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed, one hand supporting her weight while the other rested comfortingly on the head of the blond girl who was sobbing into her lap.

"A-a-and h-he called m-me and mon-ster." Chloe sobbed into Marinette's lap.

Marinette kept quiet as Chloe sobbed out her story of what had happened to get her into such a state.

Chloe claimed that Adrien had snapped at her out of nowhere, she had just been trying to make sure Adrien found the right friends but then he suddenly blamed her for not being able to find any and started insulting her, making the blond feel deeply betrayed that her friend would turn on her in such a way.

But Marinette knew enough about Chloe by now to read between the lines, to see what the blond left out of her story. Chloe 'making sure Adrien found the right friends' no doubt meant she has scared off anyone who dared to try, Marinette had learned from experience that Chloe tended to have high standards for friends and was overly protective of the friends she had, it had taken a while for Marinette to drill into Chloe's head that she didn't need the blond dictating her own friends but Chloe had eventually begrudgingly agreed that Marinette could make her own choices. From the sounds of it, Chloe didn't think Adrien was capable of making his own choice in friends as Marinette was and so kept everyone away, and since it was Chloe, the blond wasn't likely to have been nice in controlling who Adrien could be friends with, and Adrien no doubt snapped from Chloe's actions, leading to the situation now.

"D-do y-you think I'm a m-monster." Chloe sobbed out, her red eyes looking up at Marinette hopefully.

Marinette sighed and bit her lip, finding herself at an impasse. Her kind and caring nature demanded that she comfort Chloe, who was genially distraught over the verbal beating she received from one of her oldest friends, but another side of her told her that some tough love was in order, with Chloe so vulnerable she might finally be able to get through to the blond about how her behaviour affected others, and there was no Sabrina to contradict her and tell Chloe she'd done nothing wrong either.

Marinette looked over to the other side of her room, where Nooroo hid among her scraps of fabric, and tried to ask her Kwami for advice, Nooroo looked out from the fabric but his eyes told her that she would have to decide for herself.

"Well," Marinette said, trying to be careful in how she worded things. "I don't think you're a monster."

Chloe brightened slightly at the affirmation.

"But, you're not exactly that nice of a person either." Marinette winced, but there was no other way she could think to word it without it going over Chloe's head.

Chloe quickly dropped into looking even more broken. "What?" She asked.

Marinette winced again but soldiered on.

"I know you Chloe, and I don't think Adrien's blow up at you was completely out of nowhere, was it?" She said.

Chloe looked away.

"You insulted people, didn't you?" Marinette continued.

"They didn't seem like they'd be good friends for Adrien, so I turned them away." Chloe justified herself quietly.

"And by 'turned them away', you insulted them, didn't you?" Marinette repeated. "I know you did, because you tried to do the same when people wanted to be my friend, but I wouldn't let you because I can make my own friends. Just as Adrien should make his own friends too."

"But this is different, Adrien is much more famous, there are people out there who will just use him, I was only trying to protect him." Chloe argued.

"Chloe, there's a difference between protecting your friends, and hurting others, and what you were doing was hurting others." Marinette said.

"I only told them to back off, maybe a bit of name calling to convince them, but they'll get over it." Chloe justified.

"It isn't just 'a bit of name calling' or harsh words, Chloe." Marinette said sternly. "It can end up being very harmful. You know this pain you're feeling right now, from Adrien insulting you and calling you a monster?"

Chloe nodded hesitantly.

"This is the same sort of pain you cause others, the humiliation, the sadness, the sense of injustice. Each time you call someone names, put them down, silence them, think their misery is funny, you are causing them the same pain you feel. And that's why Adrien turned on you."

Chloe burst into a fresh round of tears at Marinette's words, Marinette patted her on the back and allowed her to continue crying on her knee but didn't offer any reassuring words.

"I-I-I didn't realise." Chloe claimed as she sobbed.

"I don't think that's true." Marinette said. "Otherwise why would you intentionally insult someone other than to make them feel bad. You can't lie to me, Chloe, I was your favourite victim up until I saved your life."

Chloe's eyes widened as she realised that she made Marinette feel how she currently felt for the longest time.

"I didn't know it felt this bad." Chloe continued to claim. "I thought people would get over it."

"Maybe if it was just once or twice, but continuously doing it, and doing it to everyone, that builds up, it keeps the hurt from going away and will always stick with someone, and when someone's bully is the mayor's daughter who uses her father's power to do what she wants, there's very little chance of that bully having to repent for her actions." Marinette said.

"But then why, why are we friends now?" Chloe asked.

Marinette shrugged. "Desperation, maybe." She admitted sadly. "I read once about a girl who had no friends, so when her bully started acting like her friend she decided to forget what her bully had done to her in favour of having a friend. That sort of sounds just like our situation, doesn't it?"

Chloe felt ashamed, because it did, she remembered that one of the things she used to tease Marinette about was her lack of friends. It made something heavy settle in her chest, she didn't like that Marinette had to befriend her bully just to have friends, even if that bully was her.

"But, that girl's story gets sadder, because her bully quickly went back to being her bully, while you haven't. And that's the other reason I became your friend after everything you did to me, because I saw that you could change, you didn't revert back to your old behaviour towards me, you genuinely changed."

"Oh." Chloe said. "I'm…sorry, for what I've done."

The weight in Chloe's chest felt slightly lighter after saying that.

"It's not me you need to apologise to, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't forgiven you, it's everyone else you need to apologise to." Marinette told her.

"I guess…" Chloe looked away.

Marinette smiled at her. "If you want to move forward, if you want to prove Adrien wrong, you have to change for everyone like you changed for me."

"But…I don't know where to start." Chloe cried.

Marinette frowned and looked around her room as if it would suddenly provide the answer, and her eyes landed on her desk draw full of her sewing supplies, still open from when Chloe barged into her room crying her eyes out. Stretching out her arm, Marinette just managed to reach into her draw and rummage around, hissing as she pricked her fingers on pins until she felt what she was looking for and grabbed it, her motions shifting Chloe's head on her lap, causing the blond to look in confusion as to what her friend was doing. Marinette straightened herself and opened her had to reveal what she had grabbed.

"Do you know what this is?" Marinette asked.

"A ribbon?" Chloe said in confusion, looking at the thin ribbon in Marinette's hand.

"It's a promise." Marinette corrected.

Marinette took the arm Chloe had on her lap and tied the ribbon around her wrist.

"A promise that you will do better, that's you'll keep trying to be a better person, that you can change." Marinette held Chloe's hand firmly in her own. "That you're not a monster."

Chloe took back her hand to admire the ribbon now tied around her wrist, there was nothing special about it, no pattern or stitching, just a plain red ribbon, and yet Chloe found that it held more worth than anything, it was a symbol, a symbol that she would become a better person, a symbol of Marinette's trust in her.

Chloe looked up at Marinette and nodded, determination in her eyes, still red from her crying.

The two girls were then distracted by noise from Marinette computer, which was on and tuned into the news while Marinette had been working.

"Breaking news." Said the newscaster. "A masked man has appeared on top of the Bourgeois hotel and is believed to be armed dangerous."

Chloe lunged for Marinette's computer and turned up the volume, staring at the screen in horror, while Marinette lifted herself onto her computer chair and pulled herself over to also view the screen.

"Multiple guests and employees have come out of the building with injuries." The camera swung to show off one of the victims, holding his arm with claw marks on his face and arms. "It is yet unknown what the mask man wants." The newscaster continued. "But with people still held hostage inside of the building, including the mayor himself, the police are hesitant to enter.

"Up there!" Somebody out of sight of the camera yelled.

The camera swung up to the roof of the hotel and zoomed in until a person dressed in black was apparent, though it was hard to tell because they were so high up the person seemed to be wearing a long coat, the had something pointed either side of blond hair and something long trailed behind them like a tail. But despite their distance, their voice rang out loud and clear.

"Not one step closer, officers." The voice was male. "Or you'll be looking for a new mayor."

The man reached behind him and pulled something up, dangling it over the edge of the building, it was mayor Bourgeois.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried out.

Chloe jumped to her feet and ran across the room, practically diving through the door.

"Chloe, wait!" Marinette called after her, but she was already gone.

Marinette turned back to her computer.

"If I see anyone other than those who I am looking for, he gets an express ticket to ground level." The man threatened, having seemingly no trouble holding the hefty mayor in the air with one hand. "And you know who you are. If you don't show up and hand over your Miraculouses, I'll reduce this hotel to rubble with everyone still inside, and the same will happen to every building in Paris until you do. And as proof of my power…"

The man threw the mayor back into the roof and held out his arm, something shiny extending from it, he then slashed at the roof in front of him and people cried out in horror as the section of the roof fell away and crashed towards the ground, whatever he had was able to slice through brick with no issue.

"That is only a fraction of my power, so do hurry before I grow impatient."

The man then disappeared from the roof.

The camera focused back on the newscaster. "As you've seen, this man is very dangerous…" Marinette stopped listening.

"Oh, god, what's happening?" Marinette questioned.

"It's the corrupted Miraculous, he has it." Nooroo told her, flying over.

"You mean, he's the one whose pain I felt?"

Nooroo nodded.

"What do I do then?"

"Don't forget you have a Miraculous of your own." Nooroo pointed at Marinette's broach. "It's time to fight back.

Marinette breathed in deeply "Okay. I can do this." She told herself. "I just need to choose a Champion, right?"

"Right. Just say, Wings Rise." Nooroo said.

Marinette took a calming breath. "Wings Rise!" She called.

Nooroo was suddenly sucked into Marinette's broach and she cried out in surprise as a swarm of butterflies flew in through her window and landed all over her and the chair she sat on, causing a tingling sensation to wash over her. Eventually, the butterflies flew away to flutter around her room, leaving Marinette to take in her new form.

Marinette wore a high-necked purple top that also covered her fingers, a butterfly in a lighter purple was emblazoned on her chest, the upper tips of the wings going over her shoulders and the lower tips down into what she realised were long coattails that draped over her seat, and on the back of each hand were butterflies in the same lighter shade of purple, her legs were covered in more purple material that led seamlessly into high-heeled footwear, butterfly wings on the back of each ankle. Her hair was down and covered by a purple transparent hood, which was attached to a cape that covered her shoulders and was split somewhere on the back and draped either side of her into points, the now fully coloured broach pinned the cloak together. Looking into a nearby mirror, Marinette saw that she wore a purple mask, the top disappeared under her fringe and it went down either side of her nose to cover her cheeks, lines were drawn over the mask to form a symbol that looked similar to a butterfly. And in Marinette's hand, she found she held a cane of some kind.

And Marinette wasn't the only thing the Miraculous had changed, looking at her seat Marinette found that it had been changed from a computer chair to what only could be described as a throne, the back of it carved to look like butterfly wings.

"I hope this is temporary." Marinette commented as she ran a gloved hand over her throne. "This is so strange." She then shook her head. "Alright, finding a Champion. I need to feel the emotions of Paris, right?"

Marinette breathed deeply and closed her eyes, concentrating, she then gasped as she felt thousands of presences, like lights, and searched for those which shined the brightest.

* * *

Chloe ran to her father's hotel, her home, in what had to be record time, not giving any mind as to how her run made her sweaty or ruined her hair, but before she could make it any further she was stopped by the police line.

"You can't go any further, ma'am." A police officer said.

"But my dad's in there." Chloe protested.

"It's too dangerous for you to go in." The officer remained firm.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned to see Sabrina running over to her.

"I'm glad you're alright. I tried to find you in the hotel after you ran off, but then that cat man attacked. I'm glad you weren't inside." Sabrina said.

"Cat man?" Chloe questioned.

Sabrina nodded. "He looked like he was dressing up as a cat anyway, with the ears and tail." She said.

"Great, so my dad's being held hostage by a crazy cat man." Chloe said, her already fragile state leaving her close to breaking.

It seemed as if the police were making plans to sneak into the hotel to rescue the hostages, but before they could move out, the cat man appeared on top of the roof again.

"Ah, ah, ah." The cat man warned, dangling the mayor over the building again with just one hand. "Naughty police. Do you think you could sneak past me? Remember, if I catch one whiff of you inside the building, the fat man falls."

"Daddy!" Chloe cried out again.

The cat man cut off more of the roof, sending brick to the ground and causing people to scream and move back to avoid being hit.

Chloe desperately wanted to do something, to help her father. But what could she do?

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes, she had found a light that had suddenly shone brighter, she laughed when she realised who it was.

"Well, Chloe, now's the chance to truly prove yourself." She said.

Marinette held out her hand and one of the butterflies fluttering around her came to rest on her finger, bringing the butterfly close, she gently pressed her lips to the creature's body, her lips then glowed a soft purple and the light transferred over into the butterfly from where her lips touched, until the butterfly glowed a soft purple.

"Go my…Tiānshǐ, give her the strength she needs." Marinette said.

The butterfly took off from her hand and flew out her window, towards the Bourgeois hotel.

As Marinette watched it fly, she held a hand to her chest and shivered, Chloe's light had not been the only thing she felt, she had also felt the soul of the corrupted Cat Miraculous user, it had been so cold and angry, it felt like an infection. A few of her butterflies landed on her to comfort her as Marinette vowed to set things right and remove that infection.

* * *

Chloe continued to look up at the roof of her hotel, tears in her eyes as she watched her father dangle precariously off the edge, the cat man had tied him up there with only a rope to keep him from falling as a warning to the police, and it terrified her. Chloe was so lost in her desperation that she didn't notice the purple butterfly flying towards her and landing on her promise, the insect then seemed to be absorbed into the ribbon and turn it purple. A glowing, butterfly-shaped symbol appeared in front of Chloe's face.

"Chloe?" Sabrina stepped back from her friend, eyes wide at the glowing symbol in front of her face.

But Chloe wasn't listening.

"Do you want to do something?" A voice asked her.

"What?" Chloe asked faintly.

"Do you want to be able to save him, to save everyone?"

Chloe's vision faded away to nothing but white, but then a faded figure appeared, floating in front of her, a lady dressed in purple with a butterfly theme. The ends of the lady's cloak and coattails floated behind her like wings.

Chloe knew she should find this strange, but something told her that everything was going to be alright.

"Yes." Chloe answered. "But I don't know how."

The lady smiled gently, filling Chloe with a warm feeling that she wouldn't mind staying in forever.

"I can give you the power to save them." The lady told her. "To do good."

"You can?" Chloe asked hopefully, unable to question the lady's words.

"Yes. But you must remember this." The lady turned serious. "The man I am giving you the power to fight, he is just as much of a victim as your father, corrupted by this…" The lady showed Chloe an image of a black ring with a green pawprint on the top. "He is not doing these things out of his own will, it is the corruption in him, I feel it. If I give you this power, I need you to remove this ring from him, hopefully it should remove the corruption. Do you understand?"

"I…understand." Chloe said.

It was hard to believe, but it also made sense, somehow.

"Good. And do you accept this gift, to become something better, something more, to become a hero, my Champion?"

"Yes!" Chloe loudly proclaimed.

"Then rise from the ashes and be reborn anew! Royal Phoenix!"

People gasped and backed away from Chloe as a purple light emerged from her promise and wrapped around her like a chrysalis that glowed brightly.

Catastrophe looked down at the commotion below and smirked when he saw the bright light.

"Finally." He purred darkly.

* * *

 **Author's note: And there you go. Next chapter we get Catastrophe facing off against Royal Phoenix.**

 **When writing Chloe for this chapter I thought about how I would redeem her canon character, and I and my friends have agreed that she needs to have everything come crashing down on her to finally understand the weight of what she's done and be punished for it, to lose everything. So I had that in mind for when writing this chapter, it's not to the extent that I believe canon Chloe needs, but then again canon Chloe and this Chloe are at different levels, and I'm not going to have Chloe suddenly abandon all her ways, which has happened in far too many redemption stories for bully characters, I'm building her up, hence the promise.**


	8. Royal Phoenix

**Chapter 8: Royal Phoenix**

 **Author's note: Warning, do not attempt to make a drinking game out of how many times this chapter says, 'Royal Phoenix' and 'Catastrophe', you will be dead.**

* * *

The crowd stared in shock and awe at the glowing purple cocoon floating off of the ground, the silhouette of Chloe Bourgeois barely visible inside. Then, the silhouette reached out and a hand breached through the cocoon, it slashed though the cocoon, leaving an opening in its wake before the cocoon disappeared in a flash, releasing Chloe from inside. But the Chloe who stood there was not the same as the one who had been wrapped in light.

She wore a red one-piece strapless bodysuit, with the top of the jumpsuit pointing upwards and attached to a red feather choker with a line of fabric, the bodysuit legs were tucked inside matching heeled boots that were rimmed at the top with three lines of golden metal, one of the boots went up to her knee while the other only went half-way up, around her waist was an orange ballet skirt. She wore red gloves that ended in a point over her hands with one going all the way up her arm white the other only went to her elbow to match the boots, around one wrist was Chloe's promise which stood out because of being purple, the other wrist had feathers coming out either side that were long enough to go halfway up her forearm, she wore a feathered mask over her eyes that was made up of different shades, three red crest feathers were attached to her ponytail, and over her head floated a tiara made of flames.

"Chloe?" Sabrina asked nervously.

Chloe turned to her friend and smiled reassuringly.

"Call me, Royal Phoenix." She said.

She then turned to the police.

"I'll keep him busy, you rescue the hostages." She told them.

People then stepped back further as fire burst out of Royal Phoenix's back, taking on the form of wings, which she then used to take to the sky before anyone could protest.

Royal Phoenix flew higher until she was level with the roof, allowing her to see the villain who held her father hostage.

He wore a long black trench coat that trailed on the floor, the lower half was split into two pieces with rips in the fabric at the bottom, the lower half was also almost entirely behind him and it only fastened slightly at the chest, the collar of the coat was popped up, the sleeves were ripped off, green pipping went over the shoulder and behind the back, and a broken chain was around his waist, hanging off belt hoops either side. He wore a black one-piece bodysuit underneath with the arms also ripped off into short sleeves, around his waist were silver belts that crossed in an X-shape, a black cat head with green eyes on the front of them. He wore black boots that went halfway up his knees, the rims pointing down at the front and up at the back and were lined with silver fur, on the toe of the boots were metal claws attached. He wore matching arm-length bracers with were rimmed with silver fur at both ends, with black gloves covering his hands and sharp metal claws that tipped each finger. The weapon the he had been using to destroy the roof was now also identifiable as cat-claw blades that were attached to a gauntlet on one arm. He wore a black cat collar with a bell on the front, another chain was attached to the collar but was broken at the front, letting the broken ends hang either side of the bell. His face was covered by a black mask, the eyes hidden by green glass shaped like eyes, on top of his head were a set of black cat ears with three hoop piercings in each one, and from behind him was a long black cat tail.

The villain frowned when he saw Royal Phoenix close up.

"You don't look what they mentioned." He said.

Royal Phoenix frowned in confusion, as did Marinette back in her room, seeing through her connection to her Champion.

"Who are you?" The villain demanded.

"I am Royal Phoenix, and I will take you down." The Champion told him.

The villain laughed. "Well, I am Catastrophe, and I'd like to see you try."

Catastrophe lunged at her with his cat claw and Royal Phoenix flew out of the way, the villain almost fell but managed to grab the railing and launch himself back onto the roof, kicking at Royal Phoenix who managed to dodge again.

Royal Phoenix then held out her arm with the feathers, the feathers stood up straight and began to grow and multiply until they formed the shape of a bow, Royal Phoenix placed her other hand to the feathered wrist and then drew it back, a glowing bow string and arrow made of flames appearing, she then let the flaming arrow launch at Catastrophe.

"They didn't mention any of the Miraculous having flaming arrow weapons." Catastrophe grunted to himself as he blocked the attach with his cat-claw.

Royal Phoenix frowned again, having overheard him.

"He's working with someone." She said.

Marinette's glowing symbol appeared over Royal Phoenix's face as they communicated.

"Being controlled rather." Marinette corrected. "It must be whoever corrupted his Miraculous. He might be able to lead us the them if we get his Miraculous."

"Right." Royal Phoenix said.

The symbol faded and Royal Phoenix attacked again, this time aiming to get in close, she spotted the ring on one of his fingers and came across a problem, the ring was on the same hand as the cat-claw gauntlet. She'd have to risk getting in very close to have a chance at grabbing the ring, and the biggest problem came from her being a long-distance fighter while Catastrophe had the cat-claw the ring was hidden under to attack with if she got too close.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Royal Phoenix said to herself. "I need to contain him if I'm going to be able to get that ring, I'm not going to be able to grab it through fighting."

Royal Phoenix stayed in the air and fired her arrows at Catastrophe while trying to formulate a plan to contain him, while the villain did his best to hit the Champion who continued to fly out of his reach, resorting to throwing objects at her in an attempt to knock her down.

"You can't stay up there forever!" He taunted.

"I think I can." Royal Phoenix called back.

Catastrophe growled but then his ears twitched as he heard a whimper, he then grinned as he realised who it was from, backing away from the Champion.

"You can't if you want to save him." He said.

Catastrophe then turned around and swung his arm, cutting through the rope holding the mayor up, sending him towards the ground.

Royal gasped in horror.

"Daddy!" She cried out.

Royal Phoenix quickly flew past Catastrophe and down the building, catching up to her falling father and grabbing his arms, then grunting in effort as she fought to slow their fall. They hit the ground with a thump that jarred their legs but were otherwise unharmed.

Royal Phoenix barely had any time to feel relief over saving her father before she felt a sharp pain in her back and was launched across the ground, her wings going out, she lifted herself up and winced in pain as she saw Catastrophe approaching her.

"'Daddy' huh? I never would have guessed that Chloe Bourgeois could ever be a superhero." Catastrophe sneered.

"Shut up!" Royal Phoenix snapped.

Oh, how Royal Phoenix wished she could just go all out on the villain, she knew she could take him, but that would mean disappointing her Lady.

"Though, I think I can see why you were chosen, I can't exactly attack your loved ones now that I know your identity, since you don't love anyone other than yourself." Catastrophe continued.

"Shut up!" Royal Phoenix repeated, firing off the arrow.

Catastrophe stepped to the side and the arrow shot passed him, causing Royal Phoenix's eyes to widen in horror when she saw that it was now heading towards the crowd of bystanders. Acting quickly, she managed to recall the flames before it hit anyone, making her sigh in relief. But the distraction only allowed Catastrophe to hit her again, making her grip her arm in pain as the scratches bled.

Marinette's symbol appeared over her face again.

"You need to lead him away from the crowd." Marinette instructed. "He thinks you have a Miraculous, so he'll follow you."

"Got it." Royal Phoenix said.

She kicked her leg out as Catastrophe approached, taking his legs out from her him as she jumped to her feet.

"You want my Miraculous, then come and get it." Royal Phoenix goaded.

Her wings re-ignited as she took off into the skies and across Paris, a quick check back confirmed that Catastrophe was following.

As she flew, tears began to fall from her eyes, but rather than wipe them away she allowed them to collect on her hand, once she had finished crying she wiped the tears over the cuts on her arms and the injuries disappeared, the cuts in the cloth as well.

"Thank my Lady for healing tears." Royal Phoenix said to herself.

Royal Phoenix looked behind her and gasped when she realised that she couldn't see Catastrophe chasing after her anymore.

"Where did he go?" She questioned, flying back the way she came.

Royal Phoenix didn't realise that she was flying lower until a flash of black in the corner was all the warning she was given before she was slammed into. She then grunted as she hit the ground, Catastrophe's weight on top of her, pinning her so that she couldn't move. Around them, people went running.

"Got yah." Catastrophe laughed. "Now, where is that Miraculous?"

Keeping Royal Phoenix pinned, Catastrophe looked about her person, trying to find one of the pieces of jewellery he was told to take, but he couldn't find any. Her ears were bare of red and black spotted earrings, and there was no sign of any Peacock or Butterfly shaped broaches/pins anywhere on her body, he could even see anything hidden in her hair.

"Where is it?" Catastrophe growled.

"Get out of my personal space!" Royal Phoenix exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"Or what?" Catastrophe growled.

Royal Phoenix answered by wiggling a leg free and then bringing it up in between his legs, hard. Catastrophe went ridged, then let out a high-pitched whine as he fell to the side.

Royal Phoenix stood up and dusted herself off nonchalantly.

She then bent down to grab at Catastrophe's ring, but he had already rolled away and stumbled to his feet, crouching low with a hand still nursing his injury.

"That was a dirty move." He hissed.

"No one ever said that I had to play fair." Royal Phoenix responded.

She the frowned, wondering once again how she would get Catastrophe's ring off him.

Marinette's mark glowed in front of her face again.

"Get him to use his attack, Cataclysm, it should put him on a timer before he is forced to transform back. But be careful, it destroys anything it touches." Marinette informed her.

Catastrophe frowned himself as he saw the glowing symbol that frequently popped up over Royal Phoenix's face, it didn't fit with the rest of her aesthetic and it was almost as if she was listening to someone else when it appeared.

"Come on then." Royal Phoenix goaded Catastrophe as the mark disappeared. "Why don't you hit me with everything you've got?"

Catastrophe laughed. "Believe me, you don't want everything I've got. I've actually be going easy on you."

"Oh, how much of gentleman." Royal Phoenix said sarcastically. "But I'm not some frail little bird, I know I can kick your arse no matter what you have. Unless, it's because you're too much of a _pussy_ to properly fight me, afraid of getting beaten by a girl." Royal Phoenix made a pretend sad face, rubbing a hand over her eye and pouting.

Catastrophe growled at the mocking. "Shut up!" He snapped.

Royal Phoenix grinned. Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Or what, _pussy_ , you'll claw at me." She taunted in a baby voice.

Catastrophe growled again and charged, Royal Phoenix dodging out of the way using her flight, the villain quickly turned around and charged again only to be met by the same result, their dance continued for the next few minutes, Royal Phoenix constantly throwing taunts throughout.

"Alright." Catastrophe snarled. "You want my full power? Well, then here it is. Cataclysm!"

The blades on Catastrophe's gauntlet withdrew and a black bubbling mass wrapped around his hand.

"This destroys anything it touches." Catastrophe grinned madly. "I wonder what it does to humans."

He then charged.

Royal Phoenix quickly used her flight to her advantage to dodge the deadly touch again.

"Great, I've got him to summon his attack." Royal Phoenix muttered to herself. "Now how do I get him to use it without it touching me."

The feathers on her wrist grew again and she fired more flaming arrows at Catastrophe, but he didn't use his Cataclysm hand to block like she had hoped, instead using a bin lid he had found to block the ones he couldn't dodge. Worse was that he could still somehow climb while his hands were occupied, allowing him to make his way up to her. Royal Phoenix was so occupied by firing at Catastrophe that she didn't notice the brick being thrown her way, which impacted against the side of her head, sending her down onto a roof, her wings disappearing.

"Now you can't escape." Catastrophe hissed in victory as he joined Royal Phoenix on the roof.

Royal Phoenix seemed to be struggling to stand, one hand over her injury and also covering her face while the other rested against her knee as support, this made Catastrophe's grin even wider. He walked towards the Champion, gradually picking up pace until he was running at her.

Hidden by her arm, Royal Phoenix grinned.

"Sucker." She said once Catastrophe was close enough.

Catastrophe's eyes widened, but he was too late as Royal Phoenix dropped her injured Façade, dodged out of the way of his hand, grabbed his arm as it went passed, and then flung him over her shoulder.

Catastrophe grunted as he hit a chimney, his hand hitting the roof and transferring his destructive power to it, he quickly stood and growled when he realised he'd wasted his attack, quickly running out of the way as the destruction spread.

"I think the word you're looking for is, 'oops'." Royal Phoenix grinned victoriously.

The cat-claw blades popped out of their gauntlet as Catastrophe attacked with renewed anger.

"It makes no difference, I'll still slice you to pieces." The angered villain snarled as he attacked.

"Except that you're now on a timer." Royal Phoenix pointed out. "Meanwhile, I could keep this up all day thanks to my Lady."

Catastrophe looked down at his ring and saw one of the pads blink before going out completely. He then looked at the area he'd destroyed at grinned.

"You could, but if I were you, I'd be more concerned about that." Catastrophe said, pointing.

Royal Phoenix turned and gasped as she saw the chimney begin to fall thanks the Cataclysm attack, accompanied by screams from the street.

Disregarding Catastrophe, Royal Phoenix summoned her wings and shot off the roof, she passed the chimney as it fell, and kept going as she spotted people directly underneath, she swooped down and grabbed the two people out of the way just in time to avoid the chimney hitting the pavement. She then set the two civilians on their feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Chloe was slightly shocked to recognise them as two girls from her class.

"Yes, thank you." Juleka said, stunned. "That was awesome."

"Well, you're welcome." Royal Phoenix said, smiling at the praise.

"Wait, Chloe?" Rose asked.

"Uh, got to go, still fighting a villain." Royal Phoenix said, flying back onto the roof.

But as she reached the roof and looked around, there was no sign of Catastrophe anywhere around, and she doubted it was another attempt at ambushing.

"Gone." She said in frustration.

She began her flight back to the hotel, crying more healing tears along the way.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the hostages had been rescued and were receiving medical attention for any injuries they may have received, mayor Bourgeois especially after his fall, though apart from a few scratches he seemed to be fine. But the mayor wasn't concerned over his fall anymore, his focus was more on his daughter.

"What happened to my girl?" He questioned Sabrina, who had been allowed to see him.

"I don't know. This glowing symbol appeared in front of her face, she agreed to something, she was wrapped in purple light, and suddenly she was a superhero and took off to fight that guy." Sabrina explained.

"You mean, my little girl is fighting that, that thing." Mayor Bourgeois attempted to stand but was stopped by the medical attendants as well as his own wooziness, the fall had done more to him than he thought. "No, I need stop her." The mayor insisted.

"You're not in any state to do anything." Said one of the attendants. "And considering what we saw, I think she can hold her own right now."

The attendant quickly shrunk back from the deadly gaze the mayor gave him, suddenly fearing for his job.

"She is still just a child, I don't know what's happened to her but I won't let her endanger herself like that." The mayor said.

There was a sudden _whoosh,_ andeveryone looked up to see Royal Phoenix flying above them, who then flew down and perched herself above the entrance to the hotel.

"Chloe, get down from there!" The mayor made his way to the front of the crowd, ignoring his dizziness, and was slightly shocked by his daughter's appearance now that he could get a good look. "What happened to you?" He asked in worry.

Royal Phoenix smiled at him.

She then grasped her hands together and brought them in front of her face, closing her eyes and continuing to smile, she brought her hands to her mouth and whispered something into them before flinging her arms out. Purple light shot out of her opened hands, which then broke up, each piece taking the form of a purple butterfly until there were a swarm of them.

The butterflies then flew to the side of the hotel where they landed on the walls and opened up their wings, until the side of the building was covered by purple. People watched in amazement as an image appeared in the purple, like a screen, it gradually became clearer until a lady dressed in purple and wearing a mask, sitting on a butterfly-shaped throne, became apparent.

"Citizens of Paris." The Lady spoke clearly. "I am…"

* * *

Marinette fought to keep her composure as she presented herself to Paris, she felt that as Paris' new hero that she owned them context for what was happening, and also to explain who were the good and bad guys; she was just glad that the screen she presented herself on didn't show her bedroom for people to see and recognise. Since she obviously couldn't use her own name to introduce herself with, she needed to come up with one, problem was that she didn't think of needing one until she was already speaking to Paris. Her mind quickly flashed through names to do with her theme to find an appropriate one, Butterfly was too simple, Papillion didn't fit, she couldn't remember the Chinese word for butterfly, Mariposa was too close to her own name, her mind continued to skim through names, unconsciously digging into the history of her Miraculous.

"…Nymph." She eventually managed to find before her pause went on too long.

Nymph, short for Nymphalidae, a family of butterflies, it fit.

"Today you have been experience to an attack, and attack by someone who seeks for power with no care for the destruction and misery they cause in their search. But have hope, for as long as this dark cloud hangs over Paris, I will be there to banish it, to call upon one of you to become my Champion and fight back against this evil, to gift you with the power to fight Catastrophe whenever he may appear. I swear this to you." Nymph spoke, her voice strong.

With those final words, she recalled her Tiānshǐ.

* * *

Understanding that her time was up as the connection to her Lady began to weaken, Royal Phoenix hopped down to the ground and watched with everyone else as the purple butterflies took flight again, morphing back into the purple light that they had come from, which travelled back down to Royal Phoenix. The light wrapped around her, and when it faded, a normal Chloe Bourgeois stood in her place.

A single purple butterfly, the Tiānshǐ, remained, flying up from the ribbon around Chloe's wrist, it briefly fluttered around Chloe's face, who smiled at it, before flying off into the sky.

There was a moment of silence before a cacophony of noise, numerous news reporters attempting to speak to Chloe about what had just happened, asking questions about Nymph and Chloe becoming her Champion.

A police officer made his way through the crowd.

"Miss Bourgeois, would you mind coming with me, we have a few questions we want to ask." He said.

"Uh." Chloe said, looking worried.

"You're not in trouble, we just want to ask some questions." The officer tried to reassure.

"You will do no such thing." Mayor Bourgeois interrupted, pushing his way through the crowd, quickly grabbing his daughter. "I will not have my daughter treated like a criminal."

"We're not." The officer defended. "We just want to know some things."

"Chloe has been through a lot today, there will be no questions. I'll send her recount of what happened once she is ready." The mayor said. "I recommend for now that you work on crowd control."

The officer reluctantly nodded, knowing that he couldn't go against the mayor, and worked on controlling the reporters, who were still trying to get answers out of Chloe.

"Let's go somewhere quiet and talk this out." The mayor said to Chloe, who nodded in response.

The made to go into their hotel, only to be stopped by Sabrina's father.

"Sorry, sir, but we haven't finished searching the building, nobody can go in until we're sure that man didn't leave something nasty behind." Officer Raincomprix said.

"Now, see here-" The mayor began.

"It's okay daddy, they're just making sure everything is safe." Chloe interrupted. "We can go to Marinette's instead, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right." The mayor said. "I'm sorry, it's been a stressful day."

"It's okay sir." Officer Raincomprix said. "We should have the entire building searched soon."

"Good."

The two Bourgeois made their way over to where a limo was waiting for them, which drove them the short distance to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

* * *

The Tiānshǐ flew through her window and landed on Nymph's hand.

"Now what do I do with you?" She asked.

In answer the Tiānshǐ flew briefly onto her other arm and then crawled up it until it reached the top of the cane held in her hand, it then sunk into the crystal on top the cane, and when it crawled out it was a normal white butterfly once again.

"I guess this is how it works." Nymph said.

There was a beeping and Nymph looked down to see one of the wings on her broach fade out.

"And I get a countdown timer too." She noted.

"Marinette, the Bourgeois' are here!" Her mother's voice came from below.

"Ah!" Nymph freaked. "I need to turn back now, Chloe could come up before the countdown is finished. How do I turn back again? Ah!"

* * *

"I apologise for intruding like this and interrupting your business hours, I'll make sure you're compensated." Mayor Bourgeois said as he sat down on the sofa in the living area above the bakery.

"It's fine." Sabine insisted. "You've both been a lot and I don't anticipate we'd be getting much business today after what's happened."

"Would you like some tea, I don't image your nerves would be very good after what you've been through." Tom offered.

"That would be very nice, thank you." The mayor said.

"I'll go get Marinette." Chloe said, making to leave.

"You will sit down and explain exactly what happened." Her father said.

Chloe sighed and pouted, but sat down as ordered.

"Now, what's going on? Who was that man who attacked us, who's this Nymph person, what did she do to you, is she bad news?" Her father asked.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed at the last question before composing herself. "Nymph is a good person, daddy. I don't know all the details and it's a little hazy, but the basics of it is that the guy I fought, Catastrophe, is in possession of a ring that grants him powers but has also corrupted him to act like this, he's after something called the Miraculouses, one of which is in the possession of my Lady, Nymph, who uses the powers it grants her to create Champions to fight Catastrophe." She explained.

"And you were one of these Champions?" Her father asked.

Chloe nodded.

"And these Miraculouses, what are they?"

Chloe shrugged. "That's where things get hazy. I only got the information that they're powerful and destructive in the wrong hands like with Catastrophe, and that his Miraculous allows him to destroy. That's all I got."

"Well then." Her father said. "I guess that means Nymph and her Champions are heroes then, I'll inform the media of this."

"Good." Chloe said. "I don't want anyone daring to think that I or my Lady are villains like Catastrophe. I've got to go tell Marinette about this, I just left her upstairs."

Chloe quickly shot off up the stairs to Marinette's room, who had only just managed to chase off the last of her butterflies after transforming back, the timer having thankfully ran out before Chloe's appearance, she was then subjected to Chloe's, embellished, story of what happened.

* * *

Catastrophe landed came to a stop at some warehouses along the Sein, just managing to land in time before his transformation wore off, leaving Adrien panting in exhaustion in his place.

"You failed." A voice came.

Adrien turned to face his mysterious friend.

"Hey, I tried my best, but I could find any of the Miraculous you mentioned on her. But at least I know who she is." Adrien said.

"You did not find a Miraculous on her because she was not in possession of a Miraculous." The stranger told him.

"What? Then how did she transform and do all those things?" Adrien asked.

"She is the result of a Miraculous, the Butterfly Miraculous, which grants its user the ability to create Champions who have powers." The stranger explained.

"Couldn't you have explained that sooner? You can't blame me for failing when I don't even know what I'm fighting."

"And it is not your fault. I had not anticipated the Butterfly Miraculous' return, it has been lost for a long time, I had expected you to fight your Ladybug counterpart or even the Peacock. But now we know it is active and we can be prepared." The stranger said.

Adrien sighed, happy that the Stranger had told him that he wasn't to blame.

"How do I defeat these Champions then?" He asked.

"Each Champion carries with them an object that is possessed by the power of the Butterfly Miraculous and is what gives them their power, by breaking this object you will undo the possession and return the Champion to normal." The stranger explained. "But it will be hard tracking down the Miraculous wielder themselves, as they are usually far from the fight as they direct their Champion, but given enough time I may be able to find their location."

"So, I just keep fighting and defeating their Champions until you find them?" Adrien asked.

"Yes." The stranger said. "And continue to draw out the other Miraculous wielders, they should eventually show themselves, especially if we manage to track down the Butterfly."

"Got it. Anything else?" Adrien asked.

"Just to be on your guard, you have lost the element of surprise now, so the wielders will be ready." The stranger said.

The stranger then disappeared, leaving Adrien alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, the stage is now set.**

 **In regards to Marinette's hero name, Xin Jing had actually won the vote by one point, but I decided that since the story had been known as 'Nymph and the Corrupted Miraculous' for so long and the difference was only one point, I'd keep the name as Nymph.**

 **I haven't decided when the Ladybug of Peacock hero will appear yet, or what costume the Ladybug hero will have. I made four different costumes on female models, but they can easily be put on male, and they can be found in my DeviantART gallery, DreamVixen2511, if anyone wants to cast their votes for that still.**


	9. The next day

**Chapter 9: The next day**

 **Author's note: Sorry for being gone for so long, my motivation to write seems to be drained lately.**

* * *

The next day, the later-half of the previous school day had been cancelled due to all the chaos, Marinette and Chloe sat in their usual seats, and Chloe was surrounded by all of her classmates.

"What did it feel like?" Kim asked.

"What do you remember?" Asked Mylene.

"Not much." Chloe answered. "It's like a dream now. But I remember feeling like I could do anything, and the sensation of flying, and that I needed to stop that Catastrophe guy."

"You were so heroic." Rose gushed. "The way you swooped in and rescued Juleka and I from being crushed."

"It was awesome." Juleka agreed.

Marinette leaned as far forward in her seat as she could.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She whispered to Chloe.

Chloe didn't respond at first, but gave a small nod.

"I've already created a blog." Alya said excitedly, holding up her phone. "I have to document heroes and villains appearing in Paris."

"Oh, let me see!" Chloe said happily.

Chloe shot forward out of her seat and snatched Alya's phone out of her hand to look at the blog.

"Hey." Alya protested.

"Chloe, you don't take other people's belongings without asking." Marinette moaned.

"Fine. Maybe I borrow your phone to look at your blog?" Chloe asked reluctantly, not looking willing to hand back the phone.

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But break it and you're getting me a new one." She said

Chloe quickly scrolled her way through the blog, there was barely anything considering that it had just been created, just a couple of posts giving a rundown on the previous day's events and a discussion section about Catastrophe, Nymph and Royal Phoenix. Chloe grinned in satisfaction when she saw that the image of Royal Phoenix was on the front page of the blog, as well as a blurred image of Nymph sitting on her throne. She then looked as the name of the blog sceptically.

"Kaleidoscoop?" She asked, pulling a face as she handed back the phone. "That's seriously the name you're going with?"

"It's a work in progress." Alya defended. "And a group of butterflies is called a kaleidoscope."

"Why not go with a name that has Nymph or Royal Phoenix in the title?" Chloe asked.

"Nymph didn't fit with anything I could think of, and I'm pretty sure Nymph said that you were only _one_ of her champions, meaning that are going to be others, so it wouldn't make sense to name the blog after Royal Phoenix." Alya explained.

"Please, Nymph is only going to need me, we're going to be the perfect team, Lady and her Champion." Chloe bragged.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, I was practically born to be a hero."

Around the classroom, Chloe's classmates shot her disbelieving looks.

"Well, miss hero, how about an interview for the blog, people are dying to know all they can about Nymph and Royal Phoenix?" Alya asked.

"An interview?" Chloe said thoughtfully. "I don't know, I'd prefer it to be on a big news station, I'd get much more attention. But, Daddy has warned me about those sort of people, while you're just a student blogger. I suppose I can spare some time for an interview, but I won't answer the questions I don't like, and if I find any lies when it's published…"

"Yeah, yeah." Alya waved her off. "I promise not to lie or stretch any truths, I do plan on being a professional."

Alya held up her phone and opened the recording setting.

"Wait, how do I look?" Chloe stopped her. "Sabrina, mirror!"

Marinette gave a pointed chough and Chloe sighed.

"Please." She added.

Sabrina handed Chloe her mirror and the blond began checking her face for any imperfections and stray hairs.

"Alright, class, seats, please." Madam Bustier said as she entered the room.

Alya moaned. "Can we continue this at lunch?" she asked.

"Fine." Chloe said.

She needed to redo her hair and makeup anyway, she wouldn't be able to stand anything being wrong with her complexion for the internet to see, she'd seen enough shows about celebrities to know how much the smallest of imperfections can be used as weapons against someone.

Behind Madam Bustier, in walked Adrien, and Chloe's heart clenched. She remembered that he would sit next to Marinette in the seats behind, and right now she didn't know if she could take that, she didn't know how he'd react. Would he make more insults, would he believe that she'd changed for the better, could they go back to being friends after what happened? Chloe's eyes flicked around the room for an answer, and her eyes landed on Alya, who was going back to her seat.

"Uh, Alya." She said uncomfortably.

Alya turned.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I…about yesterday, you can sit next to Marinette now. I mean, you two are friends too, right? So, you can sit together." Chloe said.

Why was it so hard for her to get across what she wanted to say?

Marinette looked at Chloe, and then at Adrien, who was standing at the door, looking as if he was trying to work something out as he looked at the empty space next to her, and then looked back at Chloe in sympathy as she understood what was going on.

"She's trying to apologise, in her own way." Marinette told a confused Alya. "Besides, we can sit together now."

"But, isn't that his seat?" Alya asked, pointing at Adrien.

"I'm sure he's willing to swap." Marinette said.

Alya seemed to pick up on the situation somewhat, she shrugged and sat down without further protest.

Adrien watched as his previous space was filled but wasn't that bothered, it meant he didn't have to sit near Chloe. He looked over at where the girl who took his place sat and saw her space empty, next to the boy he had tried to befriend the previous day. So he walked over and filled the empty space.

"Oh, hey." Nino said. "How are you doing after, you know, yesterday?"

"I'm fine." Adrien said. "Ready to start anew."

* * *

Marinette sat in her wheelchair, doodling in her sketch book while Alya interviewed Chloe for her new blog. As expected, the blond was made sure to make a spectacle out of it, dramatizing her heroic actions, claiming that she wasn't scared at all, and stretching the truth in some parts considering Marinette didn't remember some events happening the exact same way Chloe was describing them.

"And then I saved some civilians from the falling chimney, but when I went back to face Catastrophe, he was gone. He no doubt knew he wouldn't win fairly, and so ran off with his tail between his legs while I was being a hero." Chloe finished her recount of the fight against Catastrophe.

"How did it feel to become Royal Phoenix?" Alya asked.

"It was indescribable." Chloe said. "I felt so strong, like I could do anything, I knew exactly what to do with the powers gifted to me by Nymph."

"And what about Nymph?"

"She was so lovely." Chloe sighed. "The way she spoke was so comforting, her words filled me with determination and strength, and she was always with me as I fought Catastrophe."

The interview rounded up.

"I'll tell you when I've posted the interview." Alya said.

"Good, I want to see it as soon as possible." Chloe said standing. "Now, I have to go. Sorry, Marinette, but daddy wants to spend lunch with me."

"It's fine." Marinette said.

Chloe left, leaving Alya and Marinette alone.

"This is so cool." Alya said. "Paris has its own superhero and I got to be the first one to get the details."

"You're really excited about this, huh?" Marinette asked.

"Of course I am." Alya burst out. "I've always wanted to be a hero, they're so cool and, well, heroic, fighting for truth and justice. Even Chloe was like that when she became Royal Phoenix, I can only image what Nymph would be like."

"I'm sure she's like any person, wanting to do the right thing." Marinette downplayed.

"But it's that she does the right thing, instead of abusing her powers like this Catastrophe guy." Alya explained.

"Oh, I knew Chloe left something out of her interview!" Marinette exclaimed.

"What? What?" Alya asked eagerly, bringing her phone back out.

"Chloe explained to me that Nymph told her, Catastrophe isn't in control. The source of his power corrupted him, that's why Royal Phoenix tried to take it off him." Marinette explained.

"So, this Catastrophe guy may be a normal person forced to be evil?" Alya asked.

Marinette nodded.

"Just like Venom." Alya said, typing down what Marinette told her.

"I think so." Marinette agreed.

She knew who Venom was, just not the exact details about the comic character.

"Anyway, I need to get back home and edit all of this, I want it up on the blog before lunch ends." Alya said. "Do you want to come with."

"I'm alright." Marinette waved off.

The two girls went their separate ways.

"What do you want to do now?" Nooroo asked her from inside her pocket.

"Just travel around for a bit, maybe go to the mansion to meet the butterflies." Marinette told him, pushing the wheels of her wheelchair.

"How's the mansion doing?" Nooroo asked curiously.

"Last I checked, Chloe told me that it was almost done." Marinette said. "She's really excited about it, but I don't really mind all that much, I don't really have much use for the mansion. My parents and I are happy at the bakery. Did your old holder live there?"

"He, and his family did." Nooroo said. "But one by one they left, and it eventually became empty. That's why he left the mansion to whoever found me, there was no one for him to leave it to."

"That's so sad." Marinette said, patting Nooroo's head comfortingly.

"It's alright, because I have you as my Miraculous wielder now." Nooroo said.

"Aww, thanks." Marinette smiled.

As Marinette pushed herself along, she crossed through the part and spotted someone sitting on one the benches, it was Adrien. She bit her lip and then sighed in defeat, changing course and wheeling over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

Adrien looked up from where his head had been in his hands.

"Uh, yeah." Adrien said. "Marinette, right?"  
"Yep."

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Adrien apologised. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, you're no where near the worst I've gotten." Marinette assured. "Are you sure you're alright, you're a bit pale?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm surprised you're talking to me though, you seem like good friends with Chloe." Adrien responded.

"Just because I'm Chloe's friend, it doesn't mean I'm like her."

"But, didn't she tell you what happened yesterday?"

"She did, but she deserved it." Marinette said bluntly.

Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." He said honestly.

"I know all too well what Chloe can be like." Marinette explained. "Whatever you said to her was probably deserving."

'Oh, it was.' Adrien thought to himself.

"In fact, it's probably exactly what she needed." Marinette continued. "I've done my best to make Chloe nicer to others, but I only ever managed to do so much, but this time I managed to get through to her about how bad she is when she came to me after what you said to her. She seems to have taken it on board this time and promised to do better."

"And you believe her." Adrien scoffed.

"Well, she's doing well so far, she managed to make up with Alya, in some capacity. And I'll do my best to keep her on track in the future."

"Why bother, it shouldn't be your responsibility to make her 'improve'."

"Maybe not, but I've seen Chloe do better, and I want her to improve."

"And I suppose you'll want me to forgive her?" Adrien scoffed.

Marinette shook her head. "I don't expect you to, it'd be nice but it's your choice and you don't have to if you don't want to, no one should hold that against you. I forgave her, but that's me, and I saw her ability to change and resolved to help her change. You're you, and it's up to Chloe to earn your forgiveness, and you to decide if she's earned it."

Adrien smiled. "I've never heard it like that before, thanks."

Marinette smiled back.

"Bye then." She waved, rolling away.

Adrien waved back, cheeks tinged with red slightly, unsure of how to feel.

"She's nice." He said to himself.

"Adrien!"

"And the good mood is gone." He muttered.

Turning, he saw Natalie standing at the limo, holding the door open expectantly. With a reluctant sigh, he entered the limo.

Once the limo started into motion, the screen inside the limo switched on, showing his father.

"Adrien, the nature of our agreement is that I allow you to attend college as long as you report back to Natalie when you leave." Gabriel Agreste told his son sternly.

"I just wanted some time outside on my own." Adrien protested.

"That doesn't matter. If you can't uphold your end of the deal, I can easily take you out of college to home school again." Gabriel told him.

"Yes, father." Adrien sighed.

The screen switched off and Adrien slumped in his seat, scowling.

"When we return home, you will practice your piano lessons before lunch." Natalie told him.

When he returned home, Adrien was sent straight to his room, his ring pulsing on his finger, instead of playing his piano, he set his phone to play piano music instead, walking over to his window.

"I think it's time for Catastrophe to make another appearance." Adrien said. "Claws Out!"

* * *

Chloe sat with her father in a fancy restaurant, enjoying their meal together. She knew exactly why they were both there, even though her fathers job kept him away unless it was for special occasions, the events of the previous day had given them both a scare, it made her feel special to know that her father just wanted to spend more time with her.

Their peace didn't last, however, as an unwelcome face broke through the window.

"Hello, everyone." Catastrophe smirked.

The response was screaming as everyone tried to run to the doors to escape.

Chloe quickly stood up as Catastrophe made his way over to her, placing herself in between him and her dad.

"I won't let you hurt him." She said bravely.

"And what are you going to do? I don't see any flames around you this time." Catastrophe mocked.

Chloe flinched, suddenly very aware that she wasn't Royal Phoenix this time and suddenly much less brave.

"But don't worry, it's not him I'm after." Catastrophe smirked, grabbing hold of Chloe's arm.

Chloe cried out in pain as the claws dug into her skin.

"Unhand my daughter." The mayor demanded.

Catastrophe easily knocked him away.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried out in worry.

"Nothing personal." Catastrophe told her as he began to drag her out of the restaurant. "Well, I guess it is a bit. You see, I need a hostage, and who better than someone who I can make an example out of?"

"Get off!" Chloe tried to pull and scratch her way out of the villain's hold, to no avail.

"Hold still." Catastrophe told her.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as he produced some duct tape from seemingly nowhere.

* * *

Marinette sat in the garden of her mansion, it still felt weird for her to acknowledge that it was hers, reading a book, her butterflies even rested on her and her wheelchair or fluttered around her, Nooroo was off somewhere in one of the flower patches.

Her phone rang, disturbing the butterflies around her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" It was Alya.

"Uh, Aile crescent." Marinette answered. "Why?"

Alya sighed in relief. "Catastrophe's back, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Marinette frowned at the news but was also confused. "Why would I be in danger?"

"Um, well…" Alya trailed off.

"Alya?" Marinette questioned sternly.

"He took Chloe, and I was worried that you might have met up with her, given that your friends." Alya said. "Marinette?"

"No, I'm fine, I wasn't with Chloe." Marinette told Alya. "I've got to go."

Marinette hung up before Alya could say anything else.

"Catastrophe again?" Nooroo asked as he flew over.

"Yeah. And he's using Chloe as the hostage this time. It's time to make a new Champion." Marinette said.

Looking around, she found herself too out in the open, so she pushed her wheelchair further into the property until she reached a small grove of trees that hid her from view.

"Alright. Wings Rise!"

* * *

 **Please comment.**

 **And find a rough drawing of Royal Phoenix on my DeviantART page.**


	10. Lady Wi-Fi

**Chapter 10: Lady Wi-Fi**

Nymph's throne was different. She couldn't help but notice that after she transformed.

Her new throne was more majestic than the one transformed from her computer chair, the back was still carved to be shaped like butterfly wings, but the details were intricately carved, and there were arm rests now, also carved with swirling designs, and the legs of the throne were hidden by wispy material.

But Nymph had time to think about her new throne later, she needed to find a Champion to save Chloe.

* * *

Alya panted as she ran towards where all the commotion was, her phone at the ready to catch the new super villain attack, she shoved her way through the crowd of people until police tape stopped her from going any further.

"Man, I can't see anything from here." Ayla complained.

Looking around, Alya spotted a way past the police tape without being notice.

"Aha." She grinned triumphantly.

Manoeuvring out of the crowd, she snuck through the police's blind spot successfully, moving quickly until she reached the sight of all the action, positioning herself in a safer place while she began filming on her phone.

"Hey, Alya here with the current situation!" She said into her phone. "Paris' newest villain has struck yet again, this time taking hostage Chloe Bourgeois on the Eiffel tower."

She swung the camera around to the Eiffel tower where Chloe was dangling upside down from the middle, Catastrophe leaning against one of the metal beams.

"I know you're listening, Nymph!" Catastrophe shouted out. "I have your Champion. If you don't turn over your Miraculous, she drops! And if I see any of your Champions, well, splat."

Catastrophe let go of the rope holding Chloe to the tower, causing the girl to scream in fear as she suddenly dropped, before he grabbed hold of the rope again.

"You'll want to hurry, my arm's getting tired." He taunted.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Chloe screamed in anger at the villain, forgetting her priorities.

"Fat? No." Catastrophe said. "It's your ego that's too heavy. In fact, it's so big that I don't think I can hold on any more."

Catastrophe let go of the rope again, and Chloe screamed as she was sent towards the ground.

Just before she could smash into the concrete, the rope around her went tight and she was jerked to a stop, and then began to rise again.

"Ha, your face." Catastrophe laughed, pulling the rope until Chloe was level again. "Now, stay quiet, or next time I won't bother to catch you."

Chloe was still recovering from her near impact with the ground to say anything, shock stealing away her voice.

"That's messed up!" Alya angrily declared from where she was filming. "Playing with her life like that."

She held no love for Chloe herself, the blond hadn't exactly left the best of first impressions on her, and despite her turning into Royal Phoenix and apologising for their first meeting, at least that was what Marinette said Chloe was trying to do, Alya could tell that they wouldn't be friends any time soon. But that didn't mean she wasn't currently getting angry at Chloe's mistreatment at the hands of Catastrophe.

"There must be something I could do." Alya said, looking to see if there was a way to get to Chloe without Catastrophe spotting her.

* * *

Nymph smiled, feeling the need to do right despite personal feelings glowing strongly within her new friend.

"The need to do something, to protect. This is what I need." She said, holding out her hand.

One of her butterflies fluttered down onto her finger and Nymph brought it to her lips, kissing it's wings gently to transfer her power into it.

"Go, my Tiānshǐ, give her the power to be a hero." She said.

The purple butterfly lifted off from her finger, flying into the sky and towards its target.

* * *

Alya still had her phone out, though it was no longer pointed at the action, she was too distracted to keep her arm up. It took her moment to notice the glowing purple butterfly making its way over to her, she'd only just recognised what it was just as it landed on her phone, sinking into it.

Alya gasped as Nymph's butterfly symbol appeared over her face and her vision faded to white, Nymph herself appearing before her.

"You want to help, don't you?" Nymph asked Alya gently.

Alya looked at her in awe before nodding. "Yes, I do." She clenched her free hand in determination. "You're going to give me the ability to do that, right?"

Nymph smiled.

"Yes I am." She answered. "I will give you the power to be a hero as my Champion. But, you must take Catastrophe's ring from him without hurting him, he is only a puppet in all this. Do you accept my gift?"

Alya nodded enthusiastically, grinning in excitement. "I do."

"Then, Lady Wi-Fi, go and be a hero." Nymph proclaimed.

Emerging from her phone, purple light enveloped Alya in a cocoon, and a few seconds later it broke open to reveal Lady Wi-Fi.

Lady Wi-Fi wore a black body suit with white boots and gloves with three white bands above each of them and a white belt that was slanted diagonally on her hips with a purple line running through the middle of it and a purple power button in the middle. Over the body suit she wore a purple crop top that went under her gloves, a white wi-fi signal symbol was emblazoned on the front of the top and attached to the back of the top was a short purple cape that went to her hips, and covering her face was a simple purple mask. Her phone had become a white wrist gauntlet with a black screen on the top.

Lady Wi-Fi looked over at the Eiffel tower before disappearing in a burst of pixels, adsorbing into a nearby wi-fi antenna.

Below the Eiffel tower, a cop's phone rang, causing disapproving looks to be shot his way, smiling sheepishly, he reached into his police car to turn it off.

"I'm sure I put it on silent." He muttered to himself.

As soon as he opened his phone to switch it off, he was surprised by Lady Wi-Fi re-materialising out of it.

"Stay back." Lady Wi-Fi instructed the officers. "I am Lady Wi-Fi, Champion of Lady Nymph. I'll handle this."

"Please, save my daughter." Mayor Bourgeois pleaded to Lady Wi-Fi as he appeared from the crowd of officers.

"Don't worry, I will." She assured.

Holding up her arm with the gauntlet, a purple fast-forward symbol appeared, with her other hand, Lady Wi-Fi swiped over it, causing it to fly out of the screen and enlarge in front of her. She hopped on it, the symbol acting as a hoverboard that took her towards Catastrophe and his hostage.

"Oh, hello." Catastrophe said as Lady Wi-Fi appeared in front of him.

"How about you let Chloe down gently, and we go settle this elsewhere?" Lady Wi-Fi proposed.

"And why should we do that, it's quite a view from here." Catastrophe toyed with the rope holding Chloe up.

"So we can talk. Maybe get rid of that corruption in that ring of yours." Lady Wi-Fi said, remembering what Marinette and Nymph had told her about Catastrophe.

Catastrophe looked at her in confusion. "What corruption?" He asked.

Lady Wi-Fi's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about Catastrophe not realising he was being corrupted, though it seemed obvious now.

Nymph's mark appeared over her face.

" _You may be able to get through to him."_ She heard her Lady's voice. _"Keep going, tell him!"_

"You're being controlled." Lady Wi-Fi told Catastrophe. "That ring, it's making to do all of this. Is this really who you are, threatening the lives of others?"

Catastrophe looked at the ring on his finger and then at Chloe still dangling from the rope in his grip, contemplating the Champion's words. But then the ring on his finger pulsed darkly, and he didn't want to consider her words anymore.

Catastrophe's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't believe you." He hissed at Lady Wi-Fi. "You're just trying to trick me into giving up my ring! I'm the opposite of being controlled, this ring makes me free. And I'm not giving it up!"

Catastrophe lashed out at Lady Wi-Fi, inadvertently releasing his hold on the rope keeping Chloe up.

Chloe screamed as she was once again sent towards the ground.

"No!" Lady Wi-Fi screamed as she dodged Catastrophe's attack, watching the blond fall.

Her hand quickly went to her gauntlet, swiping the symbol that had appeared, sending it at Chloe while she took a kick from Catastrophe.

Chloe's screaming abruptly cut off, but there was no sound of impact accompanying her silenced screams.

The police officers and mayor looked in shock at Chloe Bourgeois, who was stuck a few metres in the air, frozen in time by the pause symbol Lady Wi-Fi had thrown at her.

"Good shot." Catastrophe complimented the Champion as they continued to fight.

Nymph's symbol appeared over Lady Wi-Fi's face again.

" _It doesn't seem like words will work."_ Nymph guided her. _"His ring is keeping him from listening, you'll have to take it by force."_

Lady Wi-Fi nodded, bringing up the pause symbol on her gauntlet again.

"Why don't you try it out too?" She said, firing the symbol at Catastrophe.

Catastrophe slashed with his clawed gauntlet, dissipating the symbol.

"I'm not really one for staying still." He said.

"You will soon." Lady Wi-Fi shot back.

The two of them continued to fight, ducking in and out of the metal beams as they climbed higher, until they were stuck fighting at the top. Running into the room at the top of the tower, Lady Wi-Fi quickly doubled back under Catastrophe's legs as he chased her, kicking him in the back for further measure, she slammed the door closed behind her, sending a lock symbol at the door to keep it closed. Catastrophe was quick to slam himself against the door.

"Okay, I need a better plan." Lady Wi-Fi said.

She looked back over the edge of the Eiffel tower, frowning when she saw the damage done to it in her fight against Catastrophe.

"We can't stay here, any more and the tower's going to fall down." Lady Wi-Fi concluded, looking at the people down below.

Bringing up her wrist, she summoned her forward symbol again, hopping onto it and riding it to ground level. Underneath the tower, she spotted firemen attempting to reach Chloe, who was still frozen in the air.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Lady Wi-Fi said.

Bringing up the pause symbol on her gauntlet, she drew an X over it, causing the symbol on Chloe to disappear. Chloe's screams resumed as she once again dropped towards the ground, only to be caught by Lady Wi-Fi.

"Did you take care of Catastrophe?" One of the firemen asked, taking Chloe off the Champion to look her over for injuries.

"No, not yet." Lady Wi-Fi reported. "You need to clear out the area as far as you can, so no one gets caught in the crossfire."

"You heard the lady." The fireman said to his co-workers. "Come on, Miss Bourgeois, we need to get you to safety."

Chloe scowled but allowed herself to be taken away, looking back at Lady Wi-Fi longingly.

"Why didn't she choose me." Chloe pouted.

"That wasn't very nice." Catastrophe growled as he dropped to the ground, having finally broken out of the room he was locked in.

"You needed a time out." Lady Wi-Fi shrugged.

Catastrophe hissed, attacking with more ferocity, forcing Lady Wi-Fi to play defence. She grunted as she was launched backwards into a pole, it hurt, but it gave her the room she needed to launch her attacks again.

But when she went to bring up a symbol, nothing happened.

Lady Wi-Fi gasped, looking down at her gauntlet to find the screen blank, save for the signal bar that was showing no bars. She looked behind her to see that the pole she had been thrown into was a wi-fi antenna, which was now broken.

"What's wrong, your powers not working?" Catastrophe mocked her as he advanced.

Lady Wi-Fi gritted her teeth, looking for a way out of her situation.

"Alright, you got me, I surrender." She held up her hands.

Catastrophe eyed her disbelievingly.

"You're going to give up, just like that?" He asked.

"Yep." Lady Wi-Fi said. "I've been bested."

"If you're admitting defeat, then take me to Nymph." Catastrophe said, untrustingly.

"Alright." Lady Wi-Fi said.

With her hands still in the air, Lady Wi-Fi began to walk, Catastrophe behind her with his claw blades not far from her back. As they walked, Lady Wi-Fi kept an eye on her gauntlet.

She grinned when the signal bars returned.

Thinking quickly, she dove forwards, ensuring that she was out of the way of Catastrophe's blades.

"I knew it!" Catastrophe growled. "Get back here!"

"Only if you can catch me." Lady Wi-Fi called back.

She quickly ran towards the closest source of wi-fi, an abandoned phone, disappearing into it. Catastrophe grabbed the phone but crushed it in his grip when he realised Lady Wi-Fi wasn't in it.

Lady Wi-Fi popped out some distance away.

Looking around, she realised she was in a tech store, thankfully already evacuated.

"Well, this is convenient." She grinned, taking in all the laptops, phones and tablets.

Back with Catastrophe, he was getting increasingly angry, up-turning cars as if he'd find Nymph's Champion under one of them.

"Come out and fight me, you coward!" He growled.

He was interrupted from his destruction by a giant screen appearing in the sky, Lady Wi-Fi's face appearing on it.

"Looking for me, kitty cat?" Lady Wi-Fi spoke into the recording symbol in front of her, which was broadcasting her image onto the large screen. "Well, come and find me."

She stepped back from the screen, revealing the tech shop behind her, which she entered.

Catastrophe growled again, quickly heading to the location of the tech shop, stopping outside.

' _This is probably a trap.'_ Said the rational part of his mind.

"I don't care." Catastrophe dismissed it, charging into the tech shop.

Inside, Lady Wi-Fi was no where to be seen, only rows and rows of phones, tablets and laptops.

As Catastrophe walked further inside, there was the familiar sound of Lady Wi-Fi's teleport, he swung around only to be kicked in the mask, and when he swung his claws the Champion had already disappeared back into pixels.

Lady Wi-Fi then popped out of another phone, attacking before disappearing back into pixels again before Catastrophe could counter attack.

"What's wrong?" Lady Wi-Fi taunted as she popped out of a tablet before disappearing. "Can't keep up." She popped out of a laptop.

Catastrophe growled as constant hits were rained down upon him, only barely able to dodge and block the symbols that were fired at him, he's already had to slip out of his coat after it'd been locked to the ground. He smashed every device that was in reach, but there were still many in the store for Lady Wi-Fi to come out of and then disappear back into for safety.

The fight came to an end when Lady Wi-Fi popped out of a laptop far behind Catastrophe that he'd forgotten to smash, firing a locking symbol at him. The symbol hit his clawed gauntlet arm from where it was raised to attack where the Champion had previously been, pinning it to the wall.

"Game's over." Lady Wi-Fi declared, walking confidently over to where Catastrophe was frantically trying to free his arm.

She reached for the pinned arm with her gauntlet arm, eyes on the corrupt Miraculous. But in the heat of victory, she'd forgotten that the villain only had one arm pinned.

Lady Wi-Fi gasped when Catastrophe's free hand latched onto her gauntlet, stopping her from reaching his ring, she then cried out in pain as he began to squeeze his hand. The gauntlet groaned, then cracked, and finally broke under the pressure.

Catastrophe released his grip, allowing Lady Wi-Fi to fall back, cradling her injured arm.

The Tiānshǐ fluttered out of the broken remains of the gauntlet, reverting the gauntlet back into a broken phone.

"No!" Lady Wi-Fi cried as purple light washed over her, reverting her back to Alya.

The Tiānshǐ flew as fast as it could away but was caught in a clawed hand. With Lady Wi-Fi gone, Catastrophe was no longer pinned.

"No you don't, little butterfly." Catastrophe said menacingly. "Cataclysm!"

Alya watched into horror as her Tiānshǐ flaked away in the villain's grasp, falling to the ground as dust.

* * *

Nymph seized up in her throne, gasping her chest. She then screamed in agony, tears forcing there way through her tightly screwed eyes. Disoriented in her pain, she fell from her throne, curling up on the grass. Around her, her butterflies drifted to the ground, some landing on her and attempting to offer comfort with their feelers and what little strength they had themselves. But Nymph was unaware of them, lost in her own world of pain.

Eventually, the pain receded, but Nymph remained where she lay, eyes now wide open as she shivered, struggling to breath.

She continued to lie there, even as her Miraculous beeped and her de-transformation washed over her, leaving Marinette lying next to her wheelchair.

* * *

Catastrophe dusted his hands to get rid of the remains of the Tiānshǐ.

"That was satisfying." He sighed.

He looked down at Alya, who was still cradling her arm while looking at the scattered dust that used to be her Tiānshǐ.

"Not even worth the bother." He decided, walking away.

Picking up his coat and putting it back on, Catastrophe left the tech shop, jumping away.

It took a while for the emergency services to arrive at the scene after deciding that Catastrophe was no longer a threat, finding Alya still on the floor and bundling her up in blankets. The siren on the ambulance screeched to life as it took her away to hospital.

* * *

Far away, Catastrophe landed in his room, turning back into Adrien.

A shadow in the corner of his room moved and he quickly whipped around, ready to go on the defensive, but relaxed when he saw it was his mysterious friend.

"What did you do?" The stranger demanded, sounding none too happy.

"I defeated Nymph's Champion." Adrien answered happily, not picking up on the stranger's dissatisfaction.

 _Slap!_

Adrien's head was forced to the side, he lifted up his hand to feel the red mark beginning to form.

"You destroyed her Tiānshǐ!" The Stranger said angrily. "We need them to find their mistress, they are worth nothing as dust."

Adrien rubbed his cheek, looking at the stranger in betrayal.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He apologised. "I guess I got carried away. I'll do better next time."

"Good, because if you don't, I could easily give that ring to someone who won't fail me." The stranger threatened.

Adrien's hand quickly covered his ring, hiding it from view as he looked at the stranger in fear.

"Please, don't." He begged.

The stranger suddenly smiled. "I won't." The said in something attempting comfort. "I only want for you to use your ring properly and to listen to me, you shouldn't have to worry about anything as long as you do as I ask.

They walked up to Adrien, pulling him forcefully into a hug, resting the boy's head against their chest.

"I will be here for you, I am the guardian of the Miraculous, meaning I will also guide those who I choose as wielders." They said, stroking Adrien's hair.

The embrace was awkward, uncomfortable and Adrien did not feel welcomed by it, but it was the first hug he'd gotten in such a long time and he took a twisted sense of comfort from it.

"Thank you." He said.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment.**

 **Since Lady Wi-Fi isn't a villainous sounding name and fits Alya quite well, I decided to keep it for Alya's Champion form, only changing her outfit since it looks to evil to use, though I did try to stick to the original design as close as I could. You can find a rough drawing on my DeviantART.**


	11. Recovery

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

"Marinette?"

"Marinette!"

"MARINETTE!"

"Huh, what?" Marinette shot up in her wheelchair.

She looked up to see Chloe staring at her with a frown.

"You look terrible." Chloe said bluntly. "Are you alright?" She put a hand to Marinette's forehead.

Marinette took a few seconds to process what the blond was saying. In all honesty, she felt terrible, she couldn't even muster the strength to get to her seat.

She'd felt completely out of it ever since yesterday when Catastrophe…destroyed her Tiānshǐ, the lack of sleep after she'd managed to gather enough will to get home didn't help matters either. The worst part of it all had to be Nooroo though, loosing that Tiānshǐ had done something very bad to him.

"I'm fine, Chloe, I just didn't get any sleep." Marinette said.

Chloe eyed Marinette suspiciously, not believing her.

But she didn't have time to call Marinette out, as the classroom suddenly went extremely quiet.

Alya walked in through the door, her lower arm in a bandage, she kept her head down as she made her way to her seat, slumping down into it.

The whispers then started, everyone trying to talk about what happened as quietly as possible.

"Will she be alright?" Rose whispered to Juleka.

"Do you think that butterfly thing getting killed had a bad effect on her." Kim asked.

Marinette frowned.

"How does everyone know about what happened?" She asked.

"The tech shop where they fought released the security camera footage." Nino answered, stopping by Chloe's desk on the journey to his own. "Everyone knows what happened."

"Oh, no." Marinette said, looking up at Alya. "Help me up there." She turned to Nino.

"Uh, but I thought you were on one of your off days." He said, knowing that Marinette would have already been at her desk otherwise.

"Maybe, but I still want to be at my desk." Marinette said.

Nino shrugged and helped Marinette out of her wheelchair, he ended up supporting most her weight as Marinette didn't have the strength to support herself, but she thankfully didn't weigh that much.

Marinette sighed in relief as she was placed down in her seat next to Alya.

"Thanks." She said to Nino.

Nino tipped his cap and went to his own seat.

"Hey, Alya, are you alright?" Marinette asked her friend hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alya looked up at her, smiling.

But Marinette could see how her smile was stretched and the bags under her eyes.

A quick glance down at Chloe showed the same expression she gave her whenever Marinette lied about her health.

Adrien entered the classroom, passing by the girls without them noticing him and sitting at his desk next to Nino.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Nino's frown.

"I'm just worried about Alya." Nino said, prompting Adrien to look at said girl.

He frowned too when he saw the girl's injured arm and clearly tired expression, guilt building up inside him.

' _I was too violent.'_ He admitted to himself, hand absentmindedly rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sure her arm will heal in no time." Adrien said. "Maybe we can send her a get well soon gift." He suggested. _'That's what you do in school, right?'_ He added in his head.

"It's not just her arm, dude." Nino said, shaking his head. "It's the Kaleidoscoop."

"Her blog about the new heroes?" Adrien asked. "What about it."

"It's been flooded with so many negative comments because she got defeated by Catastrophe." Nino explained, bringing out his phone to show Adrien the blog.

"'How are you meant to protect us when you can't even protect yourself', 'Nymph's not protecting us very well if she's choosing people like you as her champions', 'Go kill yourself you failure'. Geeze." Adrien was horrified as he read the comments left on Alya's blog.

"Yeah." Nino nodded in agreement. "There's a few good comments in here, like 'you tried your best' and 'don't listen to the haters'. But they seem to be drowned out by all the negativity and are hard to find."

"But it wasn't Alya's fault, Alya tried her best, Catastrophe just got the best of her." Adrien defended the girl he had defeated the previous day.

"That's people on the internet for you, dude." Nino sighed. "They say mean things because they can get away with it. I've tried telling Alya to just take down the blog or at least turn off the comments so she doesn't have to put up with them, but she said something about not censoring free speech and not wanting to show the commenters they're getting to her."

The two boys were then surprised by Chloe appearing in front of them, having overheard part of their conversation.

"What are they saying on her blog?" She demanded.

Nino just turned over his phone, allowing Chloe to read the comments for herself.

The blond's face scrunched up as she read.

"That's it!" She exploded.

She threw Nino's phone back at him, which he was barely able to catch, and marched over to her desk, packing up her bag and then picking up Marinette's.

"None of us are in any state to be in college today." Chloe declared. "I was dropped off the Eiffel tower, you're clearly ready to fall over at any moment." She pointed at Marinette. "And you're injured." She pointed at Alya. "Sabrina, help Marinette to her wheelchair."

Marinette protested as Sabrina helped her out of her seat. "Chloe, I don't…"

"You are not fine, Marinette. You need to stop pushing yourself." Chloe cut off her protests.

Marinette stopped her protests and allowed herself to be taken to her wheelchair.

"Come on, you too." Chloe pulled Alya out of her seat when she saw that the girl wasn't moving.

Alya was barely able to grab her bag as she was pulled away.

"Sabrina, do you mind staying and taking notes for us?" She turned to her friend, remembering to phrase it as a question to appease Marinette.

"Oh, uh, sure, Chloe." Sabrina said.

"Let's go then." Chloe said, leading the way out the classroom, Marinette and Alya reluctantly following behind.

"What just happened?" Alya asked Marinette as they followed Chloe.

"Chloe tends to be a bit forceful, she usually does this if I try to come in when I'm having a really bad day." Marinette explained. "Chloe, what are we even doing?" She asked.

"We are having a sleepover, a day of relaxation to destress over what happened." Chloe proclaimed. "We'll stop at your places for essentials then go to mine."

Marinette and Alya felt as if they had no time to breath in the whirlwind of Chloe, and before they knew it, they were in Chloe's room at her father's hotel.

"Alright, I'll leave you to change into your pyjamas." Chloe said. "It's not a sleepover if you're in normal clothes. I'll go order the cook to make us some snacks."

Chloe then left.

"Uh, I'll go use her bathroom." Alya said, picking up her pyjamas "Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yeah." Marinette said.

Once Alya left, Marinette sighed and looked into her purse.

"How are you doing, Nooroo?" She asked.

Nooroo looked up weakly at her. "Still weak." He admitted.

"Would any food help?" Marinette asked.

Nooroo shook his head. "I don't feel like eating."

Marinette hummed. "This is bad. I can't transform with you like this, meaning I can't help if Catastrophe strikes again."

"Without the Guardian, we'll just have to hope I get better on my own." Nooroo said.

"Would there be anyway I could work out where the Guardian is?" Marinette asked, hoping she could help her Kwami in some way.

Nooroo only shook his head.

Sighing, Marinette gently put her purse to the side and changed into her pyjamas with practiced ease.

Alya quickly joined her and it wasn't long until Chloe was also back in the room.

"Alright, I've different flavours of ice cream coming up, you just have to tell Jean which you want, and chocolate brownie to accompany it." Chloe said. "As for movies, I've got a nice selection of romantic comedies lined up."

Alya watched as Chloe switched on her large TV, opening up a large selection of movies to scroll through.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally decided to ask.

"Hmm?" Chloe gave a questioning hum, not looking away from her search for the right movie.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Alya reiterated. "We hardly know each other and didn't exactly start on the best of terms, yet you've dragged me to your place for an impromptu sleepover."

"I could already tell that you're as stubborn as Marinette, it's no wonder you two clicked so quickly actually. And I was already thinking of whisking Marinette after seeing her state, seeing how bad you were, I decided to bring you along too. I doubt you would have taken care of yourself properly if I'd left you alone." Chloe said.

"It's just a sprained wrist, I'm fine." Alya dismissed.

"Please, I've seen the comments on your blog, and no amount of make-up can hide those bags. You are far from fine." Chloe said pointedly.

A few years ago, Chloe would have been blind to the secret suffering of others, but after befriending Marinette she had learned the nuances of reading the face and body language for when Marinette was trying to get away with working hard when she was having a bad day.

Alya looked away, failing to comment.

"What comments?" Marinette asked.

"The usual stuff you expect from the monsters of the internet." Chloe didn't care to elaborate.

"Don't listen to those people, Alya." Marinette told her friend.

"Yeah." Chloe joined in the encouragement. "I mean, not everyone can be as great as I was, and I'm sure you tried your best…" She trailed off when she saw the cutting motion Marinette made from behind Alya.

"What Chloe is trying to say is, you have no reason to listen to what those people say." Marinette amended.

"But they're right." Alya finally broke. "Lady Nymph trusted me to defeat Catastrophe, but he defeated me instead. And worse, I let him destroy her Tiānshǐ."

"That wasn't your fault." Marinette insisted.

"You haven't seen the video." Alya countered. "I had him, he was pinned down. But instead of pinning his other arm, I all but gave him full access to my item to break."

Chloe opened her mouth but quickly closed it with a sharp look from Marinette. Alya definitely didn't need the blond's comments, whether she was trying to help or not.

"It was your first time as a hero, everyone makes mistakes." Marinette said.

"Royal Phoenix was Chloe first time as a hero and she didn't lose." Alya bit out.

"Catastrophe also got away from her." Marinette reminded.

"Hey!" Chloe protested.

Marinette bit her lip, realising that she'd offended her other friend slightly with that comment. But this was about making Alya feel better, and hopefully herself in turn.

"What I'm saying is, this is all still relatively new to everyone, Royal Phoenix caught Catastrophe off guard, while he was more prepared for Lady Wi-Fi. Whoever Nymph chose to be her second champion could have ended up the same way." Marinette continued.

"They could have also not let their Tiānshǐ be destroyed." Alya said.

Marinette sighed, Chloe was right about Alya being stubborn.

"Alya-" She began.

"You don't understand." Alya cut in. "I felt it. When Catastrophe destroyed my Tiānshǐ, I could feel Lady Nymph's pain as it turned to dust, and her suffering was because of me!"

"Now you listen here!" Chloe forced her way into the conversation, grabbing Alya's face to make the girl look her in the eye.

"It was not your fault the Tiānshǐ was destroyed! Did you want your item to be broken?"

"No." Alya answered.

"Were you the one to turn it into dust?"

"No." Alya tried to look away, but Chloe kept her looking at her.

"Then it is not your fault." Chloe declared. "So stop blaming yourself. It's pathetic."

"Chloe!" Marinette exclaimed.

To her surprise, Alya laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said, wiping away tears. "I guess I listened to too many of the wrong people."

"That's right. Now, let's get you clean up, and then we can enjoy some ice-cream to cheer us up." Chloe said.

Chloe dragged Alya back into her bathroom to clean her face of tears.

"What just happened?" Marinette questioned.

Nooroo popped out of her purse, despite how weak he was.

"Sometimes, it takes someone who's tactless to get through to someone who's stubborn." He said. "If someone's clinging onto their self-doubt, they need to be forced to let go."

"I suppose." Marinette said. "I'm just glad it didn't backfire."

"Yeah." Nooroo nodded.

He disappeared back into Marinette's purse as Chloe and Alya returned.

The girls settled down with their ice-cream after it arrived, choosing a bad romance movie so that they could make fun of it as they watched.

* * *

"You should be sleeping."

Marinette looked over to Nooroo from where she sat up in the bed she was given for the sleepover.

Both Chloe and Alya were asleep, the girls had spent the entire day watching movies and eating snack food before settling down for the night.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling all that restful." Marinette said.

"Are you still feeling the effects?" Nooroo asked, climbing onto Marinette's lap and into her hands.

"A bit." Marinette admitted. "It's fading but it's still there."

Marinette placed a hand over her chest.

"It's always been hard on my chosen when they lose their Tiānshǐ, but you will be well again, soon enough." Nooroo told her.

"Will this happen again?" Marinette asked, biting her lip. "If Catastrophe destroys another of my Tiānshǐ?"

Nooroo shook his head. "You will still feel the sadness of loss, but now that it's happened once, you can cut yourself off before you feel the pain through the connection."

"It's still so sad, for my Tiānshǐ to lose its life like that." Marinette said.

"I know." Nooroo said. "That is one thing that never gets easier. They may be just butterflies, but we all still share a connection and they are ours."

Marinette looked over at Alya.

"Will she be okay?" She asked. "Did she get any feedback? She said that she felt my pain."

Nooroo shook his head. "The connection with your Champion had already broken with the breaking of her item, losing her Tiānshǐ wouldn't have affected her, what she felt was just echoes. Though, that doesn't make her mental trauma or injury any less real." He said.

"Yeah." Marinette agreed. "Chloe may have snapped her out of it, but I can tell she still feels guilty. Even when you know something isn't true, you can't help how you feel."

"The best you can do is continue being there for her." Nooroo advised. "And act as a buffer for those negative comments she's getting.

"I'll offer to take over management of her blog until it dies down and do some comment control while I'm at it." Marinette said. "Though, perhaps I can do a little something more." An idea came to her.

"What?" Nooroo asked.

"You'll see." Marinette smiled as she dragged herself over to Chloe's stationary draw.

* * *

Alya was the first to wake up in the morning, being unable to return to sleep.

She was about to take out her phone to busy herself until Marinette and Chloe woke up when she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

Walking over to a side table, she saw a white butterfly lazily flapping its wings, perched on top of an envelope.

' _To Alya'_ It said on the envelope.

The butterfly fluttered off as Alya picked the envelope up, circling around her.

Alya opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, which she began to read.

' _Dear Alya_

 _I know you feel guilt for what happened, but I am here to tell you that you have no need to._

 _I do not blame you for the loss of my Tiānshǐ, so no one else should blame you either._

 _You are someone who is strong and kind, that is why I chose you in the first place. And I know that you will use that strength and kindness to do great things, even if it is without my guiding hand. Remember that you are what you make yourself to be, not what others say you are._

 _Know that those who accuse you have no place to judge, and so what they say should be discarded. All that matters is the encouragement of your friends, who will be there for you where I cannot._

 _Lovingly_

 _Lady Nymph'_

Next to the signature was a drawing of a purple butterfly.

A tear splashed down onto it.

Despite her tears, Alya smiled, her heart feeling lighter. Marinette and Chloe had already helped to pull it from the depths she had let it fall into, Nymph's letter had just helped it that little bit higher.

"Thank you." She said to the butterfly circling around her head.

It circled around her once more before flying out of the window.

Through a crack in her eyelid, Marinette watched Alya with a smile.

She then closed her eye, settling back down, she was still very tired.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **I'm trying my best to keep Chloe's redemption natural. Make it clear that despite her break through, she still has a bit to go and keeping her personality intact. So, she's turned from her bully, to the forceful friend type of person who will disregard someone's protests if she thinks it's for their own good and is entirely tactless.**

 **I noticed that the Miraculous heroes and villains have two part names, so having Marinette as just Nymph sounds off. So, I've incorporated 'lady' into her name to make it sound better. In universe reason for this is it's just something the former Champions add that begins to catch on, since they refer to her as their lady, Marinette's hero name becomes Lady Nymph.**


	12. The Guardian

**Chapter 12: The Guardian**

Marinette's head bopped to the music her computer was playing as she worked on her latest personal project, carefully pulling the needle in and out of the fabric.

After finishing a set of stitches, Marinette put her work down to eat some lunch. As she bit down into an apple, she turned to look at her Kwami.

Nooroo's own food sat untouched in front of him, the Kwami slumped over as if all energy had been sucked out of him.

"Come on, Nooroo." Marinette pleaded to him. "You need to eat something if you're going to get better."

"I just don't feel like it." Nooroo mumbled.

Marinette frowned, her Kwami wasn't getting any better.

The music video playing on her computer finished, giving way to some news.

" _There have still been no leads on the attacker of an old man. The man was found in the early morning a week ago by joggers and was taken to the hospital in a critical condition but has since been stabilised. If you have any information on him or his attacker, please contact the police."_

"Marinette! Pause that!" Nooroo suddenly burst to life.

Marinette paused the video feed, her screen frozen on the image of an old man lying on a hospital bed.

"What is it?" She asked her Kwami.

Nooroo flew over to the screen, faltering on the way from lack of energy.

"I know him." Nooroo said. "He was at the temple before I became separated from the others in the disaster."

"Does that mean he's the Guardian?" Marinette asked.

"He could be." Nooroo said. "But either way, he could help us."

"Let's go then." Marinette said.

She scooped Nooroo up and put him in her bag, pushing over to the chairlift and taking it downstairs.

* * *

"So, you're here to see mister Fu?" The receptionist at the hospital. "What is your relationship with him?"

"I'm his granddaughter." Marinette lied. "He lives on his own, so I only just found out about his accident."

"And what's your name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh. Okay." The receptionist said, giving Marinette the room number she needed.

Marinette frowned slightly as she wheeled towards the lifts. Sometimes there was an advantage to being a minority as one could take advantage of assumptions, but it didn't make it feel any better.

"Are you ready, Nooroo?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

Nooroo nodded from her purse.

Marinette pushed herself into the room, where the old man from the TV lay, slightly propped up on the bed, seemingly asleep.

"Um, Mister Fu?"

Fu groaned before opening an eye and looking at Marinette.

"Oh, hello." He said. "What are you doing in here? I don't think you're a nurse." He smiled.

"You're Fu Wang, right?" Marinette asked. "From the order of the Guardians?"

Fu sat up straighter, wincing slightly in pain.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because he told me to find you." Marinette said.

She opened her purse and gently lifted Nooroo out, showing the Kwami to the man.

Fu gasped.

"Nooroo? Is that really you?"

Marinette pushed herself over to the bed, placing her Kwami on the Guardian's open palm.

"Hello, Wang." Nooroo said. "You've grown a lot since we last saw each other."

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." Fu said. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Nooroo shook his head. "It's in the past. Right now, we need to focus on the present." He said.

"Right." Fu agreed.

He then looked at Marinette.

"Since you have Nooroo with you, I'm guessing that you're Nymph." He said to her.

Marinette looked at Nooroo, he nodded his head, and nodded her own.

"I am." She said.

"I will want to know how you found him, but that can wait for another time." Fu said. "What we should focus on now is Catastrophe and the other Miraculous."

"What happened?" Nooroo asked. "How did the Cat Miraculous fall into the hands of evil and become corrupted?"

"It's not just the Cat Miraculous." Fu admitted. "It's all of them. I was attacked and they were taken."

"No!" Nooroo cried.

"I'm afraid so." Fu said.

"So, it's not just the ring I have to find then?" Marinette asked.

"Right now, we only know the location of the ring, with Catastrophe. The other Miraculous' will still be with who attacked me, which is a mystery. They will have the Fox, Bee and Turtle, ready to use at any time."

"What about Duusu and Tikki?" Nooroo asked.

"As far as I know, the one who took the others don't have them, but I have no idea where they are either." Fu said. "The Peacock Miraculous has been missing for as long as you have, while Wayzz managed to hide away the earrings during my fight with the thief before he disappeared, but I don't know where."

"So, I need to look for earrings? What do they look like?" Marinette asked.

"They are red with five black spots." Fu answered.

"That should be easy to find." Marinette said with sarcasm.

"Nooroo will be able to recognise them." Fu assured. "If we manage to find the earrings and also someone with a good heart to give them to, you will have one more in the fight against Catastrophe as well as a way to undo the corruption placed on the ring."

"The Miraculous can do that?"

"One of Tikki's powers is purification. So, in the right conditions, she would be able to undo what has been done to Plagg and his Miraculous." Nooroo explained.

"That's good. I hadn't thought about what I'd do with the ring once I got it, just getting it off Catastrophe." Marinette said. "What about the other Miraculous'?"

"They will be revealed in time." Fu said. "If you manage to retrieve the ring, it is doubtless that another Miraculous will be corrupted to get it back. With any luck, this stranger will reveal themselves and you can take all of the Miraculous' at once before they are all corrupted."

Marinette sighed heavily, it seemed a lot for her to be expected to do.

"Don't worry." Nooroo assured her. "If we manage to find the Ladybug Miraculous, you'll have an ally to fight beside. And, remember, even without another Miraculous, you are never alone, you're Champion is with you just as you are with them."

Marinette smiled at her Kwami.

The moment was ruined by Nooroo suddenly coughing.

"Ah, yes, I had noticed you were sick." Fu said. "I probably should have helped you first." He looked around. "I don't have my usual therapy equipment, but I'm sure we can make do."

Fu had Marinette wheel around the room, picking up some medical objects and deposit them on his bed, he then fashioned them into a makeshift gong and stick.

Marinette then waited as Fu banged the gong and held his hands over Nooroo, performing some sort of meditation.

"That should do it." Fu eventually said.

"That's it?" Marinette asked in wonder.

"Nooroo's energy was out of sorts, it just needed to be balanced. He should show improvement soon." Fu said.

Marinette took Nooroo from him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her Kwami.

"Hungry." Nooroo said, accompanied by his belly rumbling.

Marinette and Fu laughed.

"I better get him some food." Marinette said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Fu said. "Come back soon."

Marinette nodded and pushed herself out of the room.

* * *

Marinette inspected the window of a second-hand shop, looking over the jewellery on display.

"Do you think this is the best way to find them?" Nooroo asked as he munched on the grapes from a fruit cup.

"It's the best place I can think for them showing up." Marinette answered. "It's most likely that they're just lying around in a tree or something, but hopefully someone found them and gave them to one of these shops. Is there anyway of tracking them down?"

"Unfortunately not." Nooroo answered. "If they are lying around in some random place, one of our butterflies will hopefully find and tell us."

He looked up to see one of his butterflies flying overhead, most of them were out scouring the city for any hint of the red and black earrings. But even with an entire army of searchers, the chances of finding the earrings was very small.

"I wonder if I can make a champion with the ability to find the Miraculous' for me." Marinette muttered to herself, not being serious.

"Hey, Mari! What are you doing?"

Marinette turned her head to see Chloe and Alya walking towards her.

"Hey. What are you two doing together?" She asked suspiciously.

Chloe and Alya may have become closer due to the sleepover, but Marinette hadn't expected them to be around each other of their own will just yet.

"Sabrina wasn't available, I can't remember why." Chloe said. "I saw Alya and thought hanging around her was better than being alone."

"Gee, thanks." Alya said sarcastically.

"So, what are you looking for? And why are looking in a second-hand shop?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, uh. I'm looking for a pair of earrings." Marinette said.

"Why not go to a jewellery shop then, they'll give you much better that anything here?" Chloe's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"It's something specific that someone I know lost, so I'm hoping they'll turn up in one of these shops." Marinette explained.

"What do they look like?" Alya asked.

"Red with black dots, they're meant to look like ladybug shells." Marinette said, hoping she wasn't risking anything in telling her friends.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you." Alya said. "Well, I happen to spot them, I'll tell you."

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"Anyway." Chloe interrupted. "I have something to show you." She sang.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Follow me." Chloe said.

Chloe led Marinette and Alya through the city, as she pushed her chair, Marinette realised that the path was familiar. Eventually, they arrived at the Butterfly mansion and Chloe pushed the gate open.

"Tada!" She held her hands open to the building.

"What?" Marinette asked, wondering why Chloe was showing her the mansion.

"Notice anything different?" Chloe hinted.

"Uh…" Marinette stared at the building. "Oh, the scaffolding's gone."

"Yep!" Chloe said happily. "They just finished renovations today. Your mansion is now perfectly liveable."

"Wait." Alya said. "Her mansion?"

"Yes, Marinette's mansion." Chloe said proudly. "She inherited it. But we tragically couldn't do anything with it due to renovations that needed to be done."

"You didn't say this was yours." Alya said to Marinette.

"I didn't want to seem like I was boasting." Marinette explained.

"Enough chat, let's go inside." Chloe said.

They opened the door using a key Chloe had, citing that Marinette said she could have a copy when asked by Alya.

The main hall wasn't much different that when Marinette had last been there, though there were some areas where work had been done such as the walls. And Chloe explained as they explored about the modern wiring and pipes that had been installed and the renovations that had to be done to accommodate for them.

"Ugh." Chloe complained as she took in the dust and dirt that caked everything. "Did they not bother to even brush after they were done? We'll need to hire a cleaning crew as soon as possible."

"What are you even going to do with this place?" Alya asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Marinette admitted. "My family and I are happy where we live, so we're not going to move in. I do like the gardens, but I don't know what else I could use this place for."

"I'll tell you what we're going to use this place for." Chloe said. "A party. To celebrate the renovations finally being finished."

"I don't know." Marinette said hesitantly.

"Come on. You've got this huge building, you may as well use it." Chloe begged. "You might even get an idea for how to use your mansion while you're at it."

Marinette sighed. "Fine." She said.

Chloe smiled in victory.

"But…" Marinette help up her hand. "I want everyone from the college to be invited, no leaving anyone out, no matter how much you don't like them."

Chloe pouted. "Fine." She acquiesced.

Chloe then stepped out with her phone to begin the preparations.

"You should tell her no if you don't want a party." Alya advised.

"I would." Marinette said. "But I don't really mind. Like Chloe said, I may as well use it for something. The best I can think of is to rent it out to other people, but I have no experience in that area."

"Marinette the landlady." Alya joked, holding her hands out as if she was imagining it.

"Definitely can't see that." Marinette joked back.

Marinette pushed herself towards the new elevator.

"Come on, we haven't checked out the top floors yet." She said.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **Tada, Fu's not dead and now Marinette's on the look out for the Ladybug Miraculous.**

 **This chapter feels too short and I'm not really satisfied with it, but it's the best I can do with it, I hate it when that happens.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is back to the action.**


	13. L'Illustrator

**Chapter 13: l'illustrateur**

 **Author's note : Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I've just been busy, I've started Uni on a Costume Design course and moved into a student accommodation. So, I've not had a lot of motivation for writing right now and updates are going to be slow, especially for long stories like this.**

* * *

"Make sure to come."

"I want to see you there."

"Bring…something."

Chloe wandered around the courtyard, handing out invitations to Marinette's mansion warming party. Well, it was more that Sabrina handed them out while Chloe advertised the party.

Leaving Chloe to her party planning, Marinette took the lift to the next floor and wheeled into her classroom, where her classmates were already talking about the party.

"Will we have to bring anything?" Mylene asked.

"I wonder if we'll have to dress up." Rose said.

"It looks like everyone in the college is getting invited." Nino observed, looking over his own invite.

"Not everyone." Adrien commented.

Marinette took notice of his distinct lack of invite.

"I guess she still doesn't feel like going near him yet." She said to herself, wheeling over.

"Hey, Adrien." Marinette said, catching the boy's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'd be happy if you came too." Marinette handed Adrien one of the spare invites she had in her bag.

"Oh." Adrien said. "Thank you." He then faltered. "Are you sure?"

Marinette smiled at him. "Of course. It's my party and I want everyone to attend. I better see you there." She said in mock seriousness, wheeling away.

Adrien watched as she parked her wheelchair and then used her crutches to lift herself to her seat, taking note of the determination on her face as she did so, sitting down and chatting with Alya.

"Looks like someone's lovestruck." Nino's voice startled him.

"What?" Adrien asked. "I'm not." He denied.

"Dude, you were smiling while watching her." Nino pointed out.

"So? She was being nice." Adrien defended.

"Whatever you say, dude." Nino said, clearly not believing him.

Adrien pouted while going over Nino's words, now thoroughly confused by his own feelings.

Chloe entered into the classroom, smiling happily, looking around the room at everyone holding their invites. She then frowned when she spotted a certain redhead with his head down at the back of the classroom, in fact, she didn't remember him getting an invite. Not wanting Marinette to think she deliberately excluded the boy, she grabbed one of the invites and headed to the back of the classroom.

As she walked, she saw that Nathaniel was bent over one of his sketch books like usual, doodling away. Curious as to what he was drawing, he quietened her approach to look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked loudly in his ear, smirking when he shot up in shock.

She took the opportunity to peer at the page he was working on.

There were two figures on each page, superheroes going off the costumes, one page had them back to back like they were fighting something and the other had them in an embrace. The female had Marinette's pigtails and metal braces around her legs, the other had red hair like Nathaniel's.

"You know that drawing someone without their permission is seriously creepy, right?" Chloe told Nathaniel.

Nathaniel quickly cover up his work.

"I was just using her as inspiration." He defended quietly.

"Inspiration?" Chloe said in disbelief.

She snatched the book from under him before he could stop her and showed the pages.

"This is pretty much Marinette with a mask." Chloe said. "And it's obvious that this other person is you. Are you really crushing so hard that you have to draw the both of you together?"

Nathaniel snatched the sketchbook back.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"A boy has no worth if he can't admit his feeling straight to a girl's face." Chloe said, folding her arms.

"I could." Nathaniel said defensively.

"Then why don't you?" Chloe goaded. "Marinette's right there. Go tell her how you feel. Unless you don't have the balls to do it."

Nathaniel went silent, looking down.

Chloe laughed. "Ha, knew you wouldn't have the-"

She was cut off by Nathaniel shooting up in his seat and walking over to Marinette.

"Oh, hey, Nathaniel." Marinette greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, uh…" Nathaniel fumbled.

Marinette looked at him patiently.

"You see…would you…" Nathaniel became aware of the stares from everyone in the classroom, making it harder to speak.

"Would you…" Nathaniel quietly mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." Marinette said.

"Would you…Would you…" He tried again, looking up to see everyone staring at him. "Would you like to go on a date with me!?" He suddenly said loudly, surprising himself.

Marinette didn't respond at first, clearly shocked. Whispers of their classmates began to fill the silence.

Nathaniel quickly turned red, hiding his face.

"Sorry." He apologised. "It's alright if you don't want to, I shouldn't have asked you in such a way-"

"It's alright." Marinette cut him off.

Nathaniel looked up to see Marinette smiling at him.

"You can take me on a date." Marinette told him.

"Really?" Nathaniel breathed.

"Sure." Marinette smiled. "How about we go somewhere after college?" She offered.

"Yeah, okay." Nathaniel smiled. "I'll pick you up then."

On shaky legs, Nathaniel went back to his seat.

"Well," Chloe commented, still standing by his desk. "Turns out you do have the balls after all. Bravo. Here's your invite, by the way."

Chloe handed Nathaniel the invite and then headed back to her own desk.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Nathaniel sat on one of the college benches, still trying to process that he had an actual date with Marinette, many of his classmates were crowded around him.

"Man, I can't believe how you asked Marinette out on a date in front of everyone like that, you've got a lot of courage." Kim said in approval.

"I don't know, it kind of put her in a spot. Don't you think?" Mylene pointed out. "Having to accept or reject you in front of everyone."

"I didn't mean to put her on the spot like that." Nathaniel defended. "I just wanted to prove to Chloe that I could and didn't think things through."

"Ah." Everyone said in understanding.

"Well, regardless of that, you have a date." Kim dismissed. "Where are you planning of taking her?"

"Well…I…don't know, I wasn't really thinking about that sort of stuff." Nathaniel said, starting to panic. "Where could I even take her, what sort of stuff does she like?"

"Calm down." Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Panicking won't help you."

Nathaniel took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

"You could take her somewhere really romantic, like to a classy restaurant or on a boat ride." Rose said eagerly.

"Don't you think that would be too much?" Juleka pointed out.

"I have read that going too far on the first date could intimidate your date and turn them off." Mylene agreed. "It's best if you go with something simpler."

"That still doesn't tell me where I could take her." Nathaniel said.

"How about the louvre?" Max suggested, looking at his phone. "They're having a fashion exhibit."

He showed Nathaniel his phone with the ad for the exhibit.

"That's perfect." Nathaniel smiled.

Across the courtyard, Adrien was trying very hard not to scowl as he watched the group help Nathaniel to plan his date.

"Tough luck, dude." Nino said in sympathy, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't even get a chance." Adrien mumbled to himself. "Why'd she even accept the date?"

"Marinette's a nice girl, she wouldn't have turned him down in front of the entire class like that." Nino told him. "Cheer up, though. There's a chance it won't work out."

"There is?" Adrien asked hopefully, causing Nino to shake his head at how obvious Adrien was being.

"Yeah. They may have similar interests in arts, but I don't really see Marinette and Nathaniel as a couple. If Marinette doesn't develop any romantic feelings for Nathaniel after a date or two, she'll tell him."

"So, they're date might not go well?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said. "Are you coming to lunch?"

"I wish, I have to go home." Adrien said. "I'll see you after lunch."

Adrien walked off, an idea forming in his mind as he climbed into the waiting limo.

* * *

"So, do you have anything in mind for our date?" Marinette asked Nathaniel as the two of them left college together at the end of the day.

"Well, there's a new exhibition at the louvre." Nathaniel said. "So, I was thinking that we could go there."

"Sounds good." Marinette smiled. "I've been meaning to go."

"Right." Nathaniel blushed. "Do you want to take a bus or…?"

"I'm fine with making our own way there." Marinette said. "I prefer the fresh air."

"Okay." Nathaniel nodded.

Behind the two of them, three girls spied out of the college doors.

"Why are we spying on them again?" Alya asked.

"To make sure that nothing happens." Chloe told her.

"Nathaniel seems like a nice guy, I don't think he's going to try anything with her." Alya rolled her eyes.

"You never know." Chloe said. "He was being creepy and drawing her in his sketchbook without her knowing.

"I still say you're overreacting." Alya said.

Chloe left the building, following the pair with Sabrina following behind. Alya reluctantly followed along, mostly to make sure Chloe didn't do anything.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Nathaniel continued making their way to the louvre.

"So, I'm guessing the mansion party was Chloe's idea." Nathaniel started a conversation.

"Yeah, she was insistent, and I don't mind it." Marinette said. "I don't really have any use for the mansion anyway, I only keep it for the garden, so I don't see why Chloe can't throw parties there."

"Really? No use for a giant mansion that's also a protected building?" Nathaniel asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"I'm thinking of maybe renting it out when I'm older." She said. "But that's about it."

"You could use it for a studio." Nathaniel suggested. "I mean, you are into fashion designing, aren't you?"

"I suppose, it would be nice to have more room to store all of my materials, my room does tend to get a bit cluttered when I'm working on a project. But I'd only need to use one or two of the rooms, that still leaves the rest of the mansion." Marinette said.

Nathaniel nodded.

"So, what are you doing at the moment?" Marinette asked.

"I'm currently focusing my studies on art and care." Nathaniel said.

"Care? I didn't realise you were interested in looking after people."

"I'm not really. But when that career councillor came in, he explained to me that it may not be the best idea to focus all of my career plans on art as things could get in the way, like artist's block or struggling to find someone to hire me. He told me that it would be a good idea to find a secondary profession that I can fall back on when I struggle with art, and since I have experience looking after my grandma, I chose care."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. Do you think I'll need to find a second profession too?"

Nathaniel shrugged.

"I think people would be more willing to commission clothes than art." He said.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard that a lot of people have been able to make their own work online, so the both of us might not have to even worry." Marinette said.

"I guess you're right." Nathaniel shrugged.

The two of them talked more about different topics until they reached the louvre, bought their tickets and went inside.

* * *

When Adrien got home, he was told to do his homework and then left to his own devices by Natalie, which suited him just fine.

"Let's see how well their little date goes with a visit from Catastrophe." Adrien said once he was alone in his room. "Claws Out!"

Catastrophe left the Agreste mansion and quickly made his way over the rooftops of Paris, paying no mind to the screams of the people below who spotted him.

* * *

"Those were some really beautiful clothes." Marinette said and she and Nathaniel left the new exhibit. "Though, I've got to question how someone would even wear that one with all the hoops."

"Honestly, I've got to question how anyone would where any of that." Nathaniel said. "Put me in any one of those things and I'd feel ridiculous."

"Fashion can sometimes be more about wearable art than practicality." Marinette explained.

"I'd still feel ridiculous." Nathaniel replied.

They then both laughed.

"So, how about we get something from the shop and tour around the rest of the louvre while we're here?" Nathaniel suggested.

"That sounds good." Marinette said. "Though, I'll probably only be able to buy a tea with how expensive everything is here."

Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

The two went to the louvre café and giftshop, Marinette bought her tea while Nathaniel decided to buy one of the paint brushes there, he'd been needing to get a new one anyway.

Before Marinette could even suggest which exhibit they could visit next, screams were heard outside of the shop, people running rampant.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel asked.

He got his answer when they spotted Catastrophe casually strolling through the louvre towards them, people running away from him.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped.

"Excuse me for interrupting your lovely date, ladies." Catastrophe grinned as he walked over to them. "But it's time for my next attack and I need some hostages to draw out some heroes."

Nathaniel positioned himself in front of Marinette.

"I won't let you touch her." He said more bravely than he felt.

"Awe, how cute." Catastrophe mocked, grabbing Nathaniel by the front of his shirt and lifting him up. "What are you going to do, draw me into submission?"

"Let him go!" Marinette demanded.

"Well, if the princess demands it." Catastrophe shrugged.

He threw Nathaniel to the ground, causing the boy to grunt as he made impact.

Catastrophe stalked over to Marinette, who stared back at him challengingly.

"You know, the proper reaction to me would be fear." Catastrophe told her.

"What, you're going to hurt someone in a wheelchair." Marinette challenged back.

Catastrophe didn't have time to answer as Nathaniel slammed into him, knocking the villain away from Marinette.

"Let's get out of here." Nathaniel said, holding the arm that he used to slam into Catastrophe.

He grabbed the handlebars of Marinette's wheelchair and began to push, but Catastrophe had already recovered and blocked their escape.

"Going somewhere?" He hissed at Nathaniel.

His attack was stopped by three fire extinguishers going off in his face, being held by Chloe, Alya and Sabrina.

"Get Marinette out of here." Alya ordered Nathaniel.

"Right." Nathaniel agreed.

He quickly pushed Marinette's chair and the two of them escaped out of the door.

"I hope the girls will be alright." Marinette worried as she was pushed along.

When Chloe, Alya and Sabrina's fire extinguishers ran out, the girls quickly bid their own retreat with the mist from the extinguishers hiding where they went from Catastrophe, Alya throwing her own extinguisher in the general direction of the villain before running for good measure.

As the girls ran they heard Catastrophe's roar of anger.

"We shouldn't have done that." Sabrina worried. "We need to get out of here."

"We need to find Marinette." Alya disagreed.

"Marinette's not going to get that far in a wheelchair." Chloe sided with Alya.

"She has Nathaniel with her, he'll protect her." Sabrina argued.

"Because he did such a good job before." Chloe said sarcastically.

"We're not going to do much better." Sabrina said reasonably. "It's best if we leave and wait for Nymph to choose her Champion."

The other girls were visibly conflicted, their self-preservation demanding that they leave with Sabrina while their concern for their friend told them to go after her.

"She and Nathaniel will probably be outside already anyway." Sabrina coerced. "We should join them."

She grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her along, the blond reluctantly allowing herself to be taken towards the exit, Alya also reluctantly following.

"I could take him on if Lady Nymph made me Royal Phoenix again." Chloe muttered to herself as they left.

* * *

Nathaniel pushed Marinette's chair as hard as he could while constantly checking behind him to see if Catastrophe was giving chase.

"Why did I run this way." Nathaniel chastised himself. "The exit had been right there."

"Don't worry about that now, Nathaniel, we'll just have to find a place to hide." Marinette told him.

She was currently thinking of how she could separate from Nathaniel to become Nymph and make a Champion to stop Catastrophe, wondering if she would have to let Nathaniel in on her secret.

"Catastrophe may not even be after us anymore." Marinette continued. "I'm more worried about the girls, they're the ones who helped us get away."

"Hopefully they ran as soon as we did and had the common sense to run for the exit." Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel eventually came to a stop, pushing Marinette's chair so hard had been exhausting and he didn't know if he could run anymore.

"Do you think we got away?" Nathaniel dared to asked.

"Where are you? I'll hunt you down and string you up!" They heard Catastrophe's yell echo through the halls.

"You think that was for us or the girls?" Marinette asked.

"Either way, we're in trouble, and we won't get very far if he spots us." Nathaniel said.

He then spotted a door leading into an empty room most likely used for hiring out, and when he tested the handle it was thankfully unlocked, so he pushed Marinette inside.

"Stay here." He told her, pushing her chair until she was out of view of the door.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked.

"If he is looking for us, we can't hide in here forever, so I'm going to draw him away from you." Nathaniel told her.

"Are you crazy?" Marinette questioned, grabbing his arm. "You'll get hurt."

"Better than you getting hurt." Nathaniel told her. "I can run away if he finds me, you can't."

He managed to slip out of her grip.

"I'll be fine." He told her.

His eyes betrayed just how afraid he really was.

He then left the room before Marinette could protest or he could lose his nerve.

"He's suicidal!" Marinette complained.

"But brave." Nooroo said. "We need to hurry, you can save him by turning him into a Champion."

"Right." Marinette said.

She wheeled over to the window and managed to open it, letting the swarm of butterflies that had been waiting outside into the room.

"Nooroo! Wings Rise!" She then called out.

Nooroo was pulled into her broach and the butterflies swarmed Marinette, leaving Nymph in her place when they scattered.

"Right." Nymph said, holding out her hand for a butterfly to land on. "Let's give Nathaniel some help."

* * *

Nathaniel panted as he ran through the Louvre, grabbing a pole to make a harsh turn. Catastrophe followed after him, calmly following his mad scramble like a cat stalking its prey.

"Come on, run a little faster." Catastrophe taunted. "I barely have to try."

Entering into a wide-open exhibit room, Nathaniel realised that he'd reached a dead-end, much to his horror. Thinking quickly, he ducked behind one of the displays just before Catastrophe entered the room after him.

"Looks like the little mouse has no where left to run." Catastrophe grinned. "So, where are you hiding?"

Nathaniel held his breath while trying his best to keep track of where Catastrophe was. If he was lucky, the villain would walk past his hiding place and he would be able to run back out the way he had come.

Catastrophe was obviously enjoying the situation, stalking through the exhibit and dragging his claws across the walls.

Nathaniel was then distracted from his escape plan by something fluttering in front of his face, a light purple butterfly. It danced in front of his face for a moment before landing on the paintbrush, that he had somehow managed to keep a hold of the entire time, sinking into it.

Nathaniel gasped lightly as he found himself in a field of white, a purple figure standing out from the white as she floated in front of him. Her smile brought comfort and carried away the fear he felt, he found himself smiling back.

"You willingly put yourself in danger to protect someone else." Nymph told him. "But now I can give you the power to protect yourself. Do you accept this gift?"

"I do." Nathaniel whispered, still entranced by Nymph.

Nymph and the white void faded away as purple light emerged from Nathaniel's paintbrush, enveloping him in a cocoon.

Catastrophe growled as he saw the light, understanding what it meant, and ran over, but the transformation was already complete by the time he reached Nathaniel's hiding space and he was kicked away by the new Champion.

The Champion wore a sleeveless white hoodie with black lines decorating it and a symbol consisting of red, yellow and blue circles within a black circle on his chest, a red short-sleeved shirt underneath, white elbow length gloves with black lines that only covered his ring and pinkie fingers, and black pants that faded to red at the bottom and were connected to his shoes. His hair was separated out at many places and tipped purple with a black beret on top, and the top half of his face looked line someone had spray-painted white and violet paint over his eyes.

"Who's the mouse now?" Illustrator asked confidently, twirling his paintbrush in-between his fingers.

Catastrophe growled and leapt at him only to hit a barrier created by Illustrator's paintbrush.

"Bad kitty." Illustrator said, painting a cage in the air using his paintbrush.

Said cage then fell down on top of Catastrophe.

But the cage didn't hold Catastrophe for long as he used his claw-blades to begin slicing through the bars. So, Illustrator painted several more cages, each bigger than the last, that fell on top of each other, creating several layers of bars.

" _You may be able to trap him, but it means you can't reach his ring."_ Nymph communicated with Illustrator.

Illustrator narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with a way that would allow him to reach Catastrophe's ring while said villain made his way through the layers of bars.

He could try to draw chains around Catastrophe, so he'd be able to get to the ring without getting swiped at, but he doubted the villain would stay still enough for him to draw the chains since they were more complex to draw than a cage.

It was just typical, he now had the power to draw anything he wanted into real life, and he was blanking on what he could do with it.

And there was also the matter that their current battleground was the Louvre. Where Alix's family lived and worked, that held countless pieces of priceless art, and where Marinette was still hiding out in one of the rooms. Illustrator did not want to continue their fight here when Catastrophe managed to cut through his cages, lest irreparable damage occurred.

"Catch me if you can, kitty cat." Illustrator taunted before turning tail and running out of the room.

There was the sound of the bars of the final cage being broken as Illustrator ran.

"Where can I go?" Illustrator questioned himself, trying to think of a place to fight Catastrophe.

He needed somewhere open with not a lot of property to destroy and even less people around to get hurt. The question was whether he would reach a safe place to fight, as he heard Catastrophe gaining behind him.

Spotting the archway at the end of the hall that led into the main area of the louvre, Illustrator quickly formed an idea to buy himself more time. He held up his paintbrush as he ran and began painting in the air. At the end of the hallway the outline of bricks began appearing, filling up the archway.

Illustrator could practically feel Catastrophe scratching at his back as he finished the wall of bricks, which began to fill in with colour and become real. At the last moment, Illustrator made a running leap through drawn bricks just before they filled in, barely making it through in time as they finished filling in behind him. He heard a _slam_ on the other side of the wall, Catastrophe obviously hadn't managed to stop in time. Illustrator had to grin at that.

"Question is, will he waste his cataclysm to get through it?" Illustrator questioned aloud.

Illustrator stared at the wall, but it didn't crumble to dust, meaning the villain had decided to find another way around rather than waste his power.

"Time to get a head start out of here then, but where can I go?" Illustrator questioned.

" _Find somewhere where you have an advantage due to your powers but where Catastrophe has less to work with."_ Nymph advised him. _"And make sure not to let him near you, otherwise he could break your brush."_

"Somewhere I'll have the advantage, it needs to be wide open and not a lot of people around to get hurt." Illustrator said to himself.

He looked up around for ideas and spotted a postcard rack that had been toppled over, some of the cards displaying Paris' famous river.

"The Sein!" Illustation realised.

Illustrator didn't waste any time, as soon as he realised where he had to go, he drew himself a hoverboard (it was so cool that he could just bring something like that into existence), hopped on it, and flew out of the louvre through the broken glass ceiling no doubt caused by Catastrophe.

"I just hope he follows me and doesn't try for another hostage." Illustrator said to himself, stopping to hover above the louvre to see if Catastrophe had followed him out.

Illustrator waited.

"Where is he?" He said in frustration.

Staying still in the air while he waited turned out to be a mistake as Illustrator was suddenly tackled from behind, Catastrophe having climbed up the building behind him without the Champion noticing.

Illustrator grunted as he landed on the roof of the louvre, Catastrophe pinning him down.

"Looks like this chase has come to an end." Catastrophe grinned down at him.

Illustrator struggled under him but was unsuccessful in getting loose, and his hands were pinned down under Catastrophe's, meaning he couldn't paint anything to help him.

Catastrophe moved Illustrator's hands so that both wrists were captures in on hand while the other moved to take the Champion's paintbrush.

"Oh no. This is too suggestive for my tastes." Illustrator grunted.

Illustrator brought his leg up and Catastrophe cried out in pain and went stiff as it landed hard in between his legs.

"I guess your suit doesn't protect you there." Illustrator grinned.

He managed to free his hands and push Catastrophe off of him, rolling away while the villain was in too much pain to stop him.

"That's the second time that happened." Catastrophe wheezed as he climbed to his feet, nursing his pride.

Catastrophe glared daggers at Illustrator as the Champion drew himself another hoverboard and hopped on it.

"You're going to pay for that!" The villain promised murder.

"You'll have to catch me first." Illustrator baited, taking off.

Illustrator headed towards the sein, Catastrophe hot on his heels.

"Good news is, he's following me. Bad news is, if he catches me again I'm likely to die." Illustrator said to himself. "I'm alright as long as I stay out of his reach, right?" He asked Nymph.

" _Unfortunately, no."_ Nymph answered him _. "Aside from things that he can throw at you, he should have a staff capable of extending to an impossible length. The corruption must have changed his weapon to those claws, but they could be capable of extending as well."_

"Great." Illustrator mumbled sarcastically.

As soon as the Sein came into sight, Illustrator took his brush and began drawing, the outline of his piece of work appearing down in the water.

Illustrator then landed on his barge boat as it finished materialising, Catastrophe landing on the opposite end a few seconds later. The boat then drifted away from the edge of the dock and down the river.

"Alright, no more running." Illustrator promised as he drew himself a shield. "We end this here."

Catastrophe laughed. "Finally."

Catastrophe wasted no time in attacking, his clawed blades clashing with Illustrator's shield. Illustrator ducked away and out of range, Catastrophe quickly attacking again.

It went on for a few minutes like that, Catastrophe attacking and Illustrator blocking and dodging out of the way, occasionally drawing himself a platform extension to the boat to dodge onto or a new shield after Catastrophe's claws managed to slice through his current one.

"Stop defending and fight!" Catastrophe order in frustration.

"I'm happy letting you waste energy." Illustrator smirked, his paintbrush pointed towards the floor behind him.

Finally, Catastrophe stabbed his claws through Illustrator's shield, wrenching it from the Champion's hand, which left the villain with the issue of the shield being stuck on his claws.

Catastrophe grunted as he waved his arm frantically, trying to dislodge the shield.

"Try retracting your claws." Illustrator recommended.

"Oh, yeah." Catastrophe realised.

His claws retracted back into the gauntlet on his wrist, the shield dropping to the floor.

"Thanks." Catastrophe said. "Now, back to the fight."

Catastrophe went to step forward but found that he couldn't move. Looking down, he found chains around his ankles, bolting him to the boat.

"You really think all I was doing was defending?" Illustrator asked, waving his brush around. "I just needed to get you to stay still for long enough to materialise those chains around you."

Catastrophe raised his arm, but before he could withdraw his claw blades again, he felt something heavy wrap around his arm. He brought his arm down to stare at the putty like substance wrapped around his gauntlet, frowning when he couldn't get his claws to come out.

"Now you can't cut through your chains." Illustrator said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what I'll do." Catastrophe snarled. "Cataclysm!"

Since Catastrophe's actual hand wasn't covered in the putty, he was able to summon his power of destruction to free himself.

This didn't surprise Illustrator. In fact, he was counting on it. Even with Catastrophe's claw blades taken care of, he didn't want to risk going near the villain in case his paint brush got broken. So, the plan was to have Catastrophe use his Cataclysm and then continue fighting for another five minutes until the villain's transformation wore off.

What Illustrator didn't plan for, however, was the Cataclysm's destruction spreading to the entire boat.

Illustrator drew himself another hoverboard, as the other one had been left behind at the docks, and hopped on it just before the destruction reached his side of the boat, saving him from getting wet as it crumbled away. Catastrophe was not saved from this fate, as he fell into the water when the boat crumbled away beneath him, the villain barely having time to realised that he had messed up before he fell.

Illustrator hovered above the water, waiting for Catastrophe to surface, but was kept waiting.

"Did he drown?" Illustrator questioned in concern.

" _Quick, into the water, we can't let him die if he's trapped!"_ Nymph ordered urgently.

"Right." Illustrator said.

He quickly drew himself some scuba gear and dove into the Sein, searching through the murky water for any sign of the villain.

'Did he run?' Illustrator questioned.

" _He must have realised his disadvantage in the water while being on a countdown."_ Nymph concluded as Illustrator surfaced from the sein. _"Since he's gone, you can return to shore and I'll depower you."_

"Wait, I need to do something first." Illustrator asked.

" _Will it take long?"_

"It shouldn't."

Illustrator hopped back onto his hoverboard and flew back to the louvre.

"There's a little damage I need to fix." Illustrator said.

He flew into the louvre and began to paint the broken walls and windows back into place.

"There, good as new." He said proudly.

Thankfully, none of the exhibitions had been damaged, so he didn't have to paint those together which would have not made them the original works anymore for him.

"I'm all set." He said.

Glowing light surrounded him as he turned back into Nathaniel, the Tiānshǐ emerging from his paintbrush and fluttering away.

Nathaniel looked down at the now regular paint brush in his hand and decided that he would reserve it for important artworks only, as a special good luck charm.

Nathaniel then gasped.

"Marinette!" He remembered.

He ran through the halls of the Louvre until he reached the room he'd left Marinette in, bursting through the door.

Marinette was right where he left her, looking up at his abrupt entrance.

"Nathaniel, you're alright!" She cried in relief.

"Sorry for leaving you alone like that." Nathaniel apologised, walking over to her.

Marinette punched him the arm, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Don't run off like that again, you're lucky you weren't hurt." She admonished him.

"You've been hanging out with Alix too much." Nathaniel muttered. "I know, it was dumb and I wasn't thinking of myself. But I was fine, Lady Nymph chose me as her champion and I chased Catastrophe away." He told Marinette.

"I'm glad she managed to help you." Marinette sighed. "But I won't be as forgiving the next time you go running off into danger, Nymph might be able to save you in time if you pull that again."

"I promise not to go running off into danger the next time Catastrophe shows up." Nathaniel put his hand on his heart as he opened the door for Marinette to push herself through.

"I'll hold you to that." Marinette threatened jokingly.

The two began to make their way to the exit, the Louvre still empty despite the attack being over as there was still debris everywhere and knocked over displays that needed to be cleaned up before the public could be let back in.

"You know, despite Catastrophe showing up, I enjoyed myself. But still…" Marinette said, trailing off as she tried to find the right words.

"I get it." Nathaniel smiled sadly. "You don't feel like that for me."

"You're a great guy, Nathaniel, and an even greater friend. But I'm not going to string you along. You deserve to find someone else who does feel that way for you." Marinette told him.

"Thanks, Marinette." Nathaniel said. "Honestly, today helped me sort out my own feelings for you too. You're so kind and courageous, a real role model, that's why I developed feelings for you. But those feelings aren't love in a romantic sense anymore, I guess that's why it doesn't sting as much as I thought it would to be rejected."

Marinette smiled at him. "Well then, friends?" She held out her hand to him.

Nathaniel looked at her hand unsurely before smiling himself.

"Friends." He agreed, shaking her offered hand.

With everything sorted, they emerged from the louvre where they were quickly attended to by paramedics to see if they had been hurt at all in Catastrophe's attack while giving their statement of what had happened to one of the officers at the scene.

"Marinette!"

The loud voice was Marinette's only warning as she was slammed into from the side, her wheelchair even tipping slightly from the force.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you." Chloe said as she clung to Marinette's arm. "I thought that evil cat had taken you."

"I have to admit, you scared me too, girl." Alya said, standing in front of Marinette.

"No, I'm fine." Marinette insisted. "Nathaniel hid me away and then became a Champion to fight Catastrophe."

Chloe hummed and looked up at Nathaniel.

"Welcome to the club." Alya congratulated him

"Thanks." Nathaniel said. "I could only chase him off though, I didn't manage to get his ring."

"That's alright, neither of us managed it either." Alya said. "We'll just have to leave it to another of Lady Nymph's Champions."

"I have to admit," Chloe said to Nathaniel. "Protecting Marinette was a brave thing to do, and you were even chosen by Lady Nymph on top of that. I guess you have my approval."

"Thanks?" Nathaniel said unsurely. "But Marinette and I had a talk and decided that we're better suited as friends."

Chloe looked at Nathaniel in surprise before smirking.

"What, is Marinette suddenly not good enough for you now that you've become a Champion?" She asked jokingly.

"No." Nathaniel denied. "It's not like that."

He'd caught on that Chloe was joking, but still didn't want to face her wrath.

"Oh no. You've insulted my friend's honour." Chloe continued. "And for that you must pay. Sabrina, pen!"

Sabrina, who had been standing close by the entire time, reached into her bag and handed Chloe a marker.

"For your transgression, I shall give you the mark of shame!" Chloe said dramatically, uncapping the pen.

Nathaniel screamed and ran away as Chloe began chasing after him, fully intending to mark him. Marinette and Alya laughed as the two ran in circles around them, laughing themselves.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **Considering Marinette's opposition to being considered helpless, I think Nathaniel would acknowledge this and draw Marinette as his superhero partner who can walk and fight using a device rather than the damsel in distress to save.**

 **I was considering drawing the relationship between Marinette and Nathaniel for longer, but then Reverser came out and non-too subtly hinted at Nathaniel being Bisexual and being in a relationship with Marc, and I didn't want to mess with the ship.**

 **During my hiatus, I have been doing some drawing, such as a design for Illustrator that I'm not especially proud of, and a drawing of Lady Nymph. So pop on over to my DeviantART: DreamVixen2511 if you want to have a look.**


	14. Party at Sanctuaire de la Dame

**Chapter 14: Party at** **Sanctuaire de la Dame**

 **Author's note: I was originally going to skip this because I didn't have anything planned and I want to get to my planned story threads, but then I realised that I'd built up Chloe and Marinette's mansion warming party a bit too much for me to just skip over it. So, here you go.**

* * *

"A little to the left. More left. No, that's too far. Up a bit…"

"Will you make up your mind already, my arms are getting heavy!" Nathaniel demanded.

"Fine." Chloe huffed. "There is good enough."

"Thank my lady." Nathaniel sighed in relief as he stuck the end of the banner in place.

With Chloe in charge of planning everything out, he wondered why he agreed to help prepare Marinette's mansion for the party.

"Anyone need drinks?" Marinette asked as she wheeled into the main hall with a tray of drinks on her lap.

Oh, yeah, because despite not having a crush on Marinette anymore, it was still hard to say no when she asked for something.

"Thanks." Nathaniel said, taking one of the drinks.

"How's the decorating coming along?" Marinette asked.

"Sabrina and I are almost there." Nathaniel informed her. "Chloe's 'supervising'."

"Hey, it's important that the two of you know where everything needs to go and get it positioned right." Chloe defended herself.

"Chloe's already done all the planning for the party, getting everything arranged an making the invites. So, I think she's done her fair share." Marinette sided with Chloe.

"Thank you." Chloe said pointedly.

"But at the same time, don't boss Nathaniel and Sabrina around, they don't need you lording over them." Marinette told Chloe.

"I wasn't." Chloe denied.

Marinette fixed her with a look that simply said 'I know you', quickly quieting Chloe's defence.

"Okay," Alya said, walking through the mansion's doors. "My mum and Marinette's parents say that the food for the party is almost done, plenty of time before the party starts. I've recruited Kim and Ivan from our class to help with transport. I've also managed to find us a DJ, Nino."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette said.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help out with this party. Plus, it means I get to be here before the gates even open up to everyone else."

"First pick at the buffet table." Nathaniel agreed.

"You won't get a pick at the buffet table at all if the rest of the decorations aren't up in time." Chloe threatened.

"Okay, I'm getting to it." Nathaniel said, picking up another decoration.

"I still can't believe that you own this mansion." Alya said to Marinette as the other worked.

"Honestly, I still can't believe it either." Marinette laughed.

"At least we won't have any trouble fitting everyone in here." Alya commented. "Uh, is there anything valuable in the rooms. I mean, we've invited anyone who wants to come from the college, something's going to go missing or get vandalised if we're not careful."

"There isn't anything of worth here, and most of the doors are locked anyway, the party is going to be confined to the main hall." Marinette reassured."

"We just have to hope the party doesn't get out of hand then." Alya said.

"I do too." Marinette agreed,

Despite not caring that much about the mansion, she would be upset if something bad happened to it.

An alarm on Marinette's phone went off.

"Ah, I need to get going." Marinette suddenly said. "I'm meant to be meeting someone today."

"Make sure you're back before the party starts!" Chloe called as Marinette wheeled herself out the door.

"I will!" Marinette called back.

* * *

Marinette pushed herself through the corridors of the hospital until she reached her destination.

"Hello, Master Fu." She greeted as she pushed herself into the old man's room.

"Marinette, it is good to see you again." Fu said.

"Hello, Master." Nooroo flew out of Marinette's purse. "How are you feeling."

"Much better now. Most of my injuries have been healed and I'll be ready to be released in the next few days." Fu told the Kwami.

"That's great news." Marinette said. "I'm sure that you can't wait to get out of the hospital."

"I am." Fu hummed.

Nooroo frowned. "Master, what's wrong." He asked.

"Nothing to worry yourself about." Fu told him.

"Master Fu, if something's wrong, you need to tell us." Marinette backed her Kwami up.

Fu laughed quietly. "I guess I should know better that to hide from those who can sense emotion." He said.

He then sighed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go home." He admitted.

"Why not?" Marinette asked in concern.

"While I may have healed from the fight, some permanent damage has been done." Fu said sadly. "I'll need a cane to walk around for one thing, perhaps even someone to help me with household chores, so I've been told."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Marinette said.

"It's not just that though. I am very old, I would have needed these things with time anyway. But in my current situation I am vulnerable. With the Ladybug earrings still out there somewhere, the person who attacked me may return to find out if I know, the only reason I haven't been attacked now is because this is a public place. But if I return home, I will not be able to protect myself." Fu continued.

"That's not good." Marinette agreed. "I'm guessing a care home isn't an option."

"Absolutely out of the question." Fu crossed his arms. "The person could infiltrate the staff more easily there and put everyone in danger to get to me. Plus, there's no way I'm letting myself get put in a care home."

"Do you have any safehouses or allies nearby that you can hide out with?" Nooroo asked.

Fu shook his head.

"I have no safe houses and right now, my only allies are the two of you." He said.

"Only us?" Marinette hummed. She then gasped. "That's it!" She slammed a fist into her opposite hand as she came up with an idea. "Move into my mansion."

"You have a mansion?" Fu questioned.

"It's a long story, the basics is that I inherited it off the previous owner after finding the Butterfly Miraculous." Marinette waved off. "But I don't currently have any use for it. I mean, we're having a party with the entire college invited tonight, but after that there isn't going to be any use for it. So, you could move in there, that way the person who attacked you won't know where you are and you can be safe."

Fu stroked his beard in thought.

"It is a good idea." He agreed. "But also dangerous. If the thief manages to track me down again, they could work out your identity through association."

"Then we'll just have to be careful." Marinette said. "Until we can find another place for you to hide out at, the mansion is the best place for you to stay."

"The mansion also has plenty of protection enchantments." Nooroo chimed in.

"It does?" Both Marinette and Fu asked.

Nooroo nodded. "The mansion was originally built by a powerful magic user, who placed it on a lay line and added enchantments as it was built. And my previous master added his own protections to the property when he owned it. Most of them are dormant now, but if activated, they can turn _Sanctuaire de la Dame_ into a fortress." He explained, using the name of the mansion. "Within the boundaries, the thief wouldn't be able to track you using any spells and would have an extremely hard time just getting past the gate if they did find you."

"Why didn't you tell me about these protections earlier?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

"Sorry." Nooroo apologised. "But the enchantments would be hard for you to activate if you're not sufficiently knowledgeable in the uses of symbols and magic, and you already don't use the mansion, so I didn't think to mention it."

"I guess it's okay." Marinette accepted.

"If Marinette doesn't know about symbols and other magic, then I'll just have to teach her." Fu said. "Until then, I can activate those protections myself. It would be an honour to stay in your mansion."

Marinette smiled. "I'm just happy I finally have a proper use for it." The then frowned slightly. "Though, I wonder how I'm going to explain you moving in to my parents. And if then there's the matter of you moving in, we'll have to get all the stuff from your old house, stock up on food, I can't remember if the place has a fridge or freezer-"

"We'll take it one step at a time." Fu interrupted Marinette. "First, clear it with your parents. I don't want them visiting the mansion and wondering why I'm there. Once that's done, I'll deal with the rest myself."

"Breath, Marinette." Nooroo put a tiny hand on Marinette's head.

Marinette took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right, I'm getting myself worked up." She said. "My parents know I've been visiting you, so hopefully it won't be too hard to convince them that something happened with your house and allow you to move in. My parents are kind and charitable, so hopefully they'll say yes."

"I'll make sure to pay rent if they say yes." Fu said.

"Oh, no. It's not any trouble, I don't mind you staying for free." Marinette denied.

"It wouldn't feel right just living in your property without giving you something in return, I don't want to be a freeloader." Fu said stubbornly.

"I guess I can see your point." Marinette acquiesced. "Tell you what, you can pay me in those lessons you were talking about." She came up with.

Fu sighed. "Fine." He agreed.

Marinette smiled in victory.

"But what about your parents?" Nooroo asked. "They're kind and giving, but they will wonder about Master Fu staying for free."

"I'll tell them that Master Fu is giving me Chinese lessons as payment, they should accept it." Marinette said.

"I can give you Chinese lessons on top of your magic lessons." Fu offered. "It will be useful for you to know the language when it comes to some enchantments and symbols."

"Really? That's great." Marinette smiled.

Hopefully, with a proper tutor, she'd finally be able to grasp her mother's language.

"So, any luck in finding the other Miraculous?" Fu asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Marinette shook her head. "I have my butterflies spread all throughout the city, but they haven't found anything yet."

"That's okay." Fu assured. "It is still early days yet."

Marinette sighed. "Will my Champions be able to defeat Catastrophe without the Ladybug Miraculous?" She asked.

"I am unsure." Fu answered honestly. "Catastrophe is obviously new to his powers, so he shouldn't have the destructive capabilities of an experienced wielder, but with his corruption, his capabilities are unpredictable, especially if the one who controls him knows how to make him stronger than he should be. And while the Miraculous battle is currently one on one, the thief could easily corrupt another Miraculous to turn the odds in their favour."

"Right." Marinette understood. "Why didn't this person just corrupt all of the Miraculous and send them out all at once?" She then asked.

"They can't." Fu answered. "The Miraculous are powerful and ancient objects, it would take a lot of magic to corrupt just one, and the power of more than one person to keep that corruption going for any sufficient length of time."

"Wait." Marinette said. "The corruption can wear off?"

"It can." Fu affirmed.

"They maybe all I need to do is keep fighting until the corruption wears off and then I can help the guy behind the Catastrophe mask." Marinette wondered.

Unfortunately, Fu shook his head.

"The person who corrupted the Cat Miraculous no doubt knows that their corruption won't stick and will reapply it when they see it weakening." He told her.

"And even if that wasn't the case, the fights between Catastrophe and your Champions still leave behind damage, and without the Ladybug Miraculous, that damage is permanent. Waiting until the corruption wears off could have devastating effects on Paris." Nooroo added.

Marinette hung her head. "You're right, waiting would just be too dangerous." She agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll create the Champion that'll be able to take down Catastrophe soon." Nooroo landed on Marinette's head and patted her hair.

"I hope so, I don't want the fighting or destruction to go on any longer." Marinette said.

"The only way that can happen is to reclaim the Miraculous and to not give up." Fu told her.

"I'd never give up." Marinette declared. "And I'll recover all of the Miraculous."

"I know you will." Fu smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, my medicine has left me very tired."

"Alright, I'll see you when we have your accommodation sorted out." Marinette said, waving as she wheeled out of the room, Nooroo hiding in her purse.

* * *

"I'm afraid that you can't go, Adrien." Natalie informed her charge.

"But Natalie, everyone else will be there." Adrien protested. "And Chloe's the one running it."

"It's just not possible, Adrien." Natalie shut him down. "Your father isn't happy with your current behaviour and feels that you are falling behind in your studies."

"Maybe if he allowed me to have a normal life once in a while, I wouldn't be acting like this." Adrien shot back.

"Adrien, please, don't be difficult." Natalie pleaded.

"You think I'm being difficult, because I want to be a normal kid and go to a party?" Adrien laughed. "I'll show you difficult!"

Adrien stormed to his room, slamming the door loudly.

Natalie pinched her eyes, at a loss of what to do.

As soon as Adrien's door shut, he ran over to his window and threw it open.

"I'm going to that party whether they like it or not." He growled. "Claws Out!"

* * *

"Wow, this place looks great." Marinette said as she pushed herself into Sanctuaire de la Dame.

"Thanks, we just got done not that long ago." Nathaniel said from his place on one of the beanbags that had been brought in for the party.

"Nino's here and setting up his equipment." Alya reported.

"And the food is on its way." Sabrina added.

"Meaning that this party is almost ready to go." Chloe finished.

"Which is a good thing considering we've got a little over half an hour until the party starts." Sabrina checked her watch.

"Oh!" Chloe grabbed Sabrina's wrist to look at her friend's watch. "That's not much time at all. I need to touch up before I can consider myself presentable, all this work has messed up my hair."

Chloe hurried off to the closest bathroom in the mansion, Sabrina quickly following behind her.

"She hardly did anything." Nathaniel complained again.

"Just let it go." Alya said, sitting on another beanbag.

Marinette smiled and wheeled over to where Nino was setting up his turntables.

"How everything going?" She asked the DJ.

"Almost set." Nino said. "Just plugging some things in and deciding which tracks to start with."

"That's good." Marinette said. "Thanks for doing this."

"No probs." Nino waved off. "Playing for such a big party will hopefully get me some more gigs."

"It's only everyone from college." Marinette said.

"Yeah, hosted at the mysterious mansion that's been part of Paris yet been abandoned since before any of us were born. It's bound to give me some cred if I'm able to say I performed here." Nino said.

"If you say so." Marinette said.

Was Nino over-estimating what performing at Sanctuaire de la Dame would do for him, or did the property really come with that much fame. If it was the latter option, Marinette wondered if having the mansion-warming party was really that good of an idea after all.

' _Oh, well. Too late now.'_ Marinette decided.

There was a knock at the front door and Alya opened it to reveal Marinette's parents, accompanied by Kim and Ivan, carrying the food for the party.

"Hi, honey!" Tom called over to his daughter. "Where do we put all this?"

"The tables over there!" Marinette called back, pointing to a line of covered tables to the side.

She pushed her way over to them as her parents and classmates unloaded the food onto the tables.

"Thanks for your help." Marinette said to Kim and Ivan.

"No problem." Kim and Ivan responded.

"So, do we get to explore the mansion?" Kim asked eagerly?

"Anywhere that isn't locked." Marinette confirmed. "Though there isn't much to see outside of the main hall."

"That's alright, I just want to look around." Kim said. "I'll be back before the party starts."

Kim then ran off to check out the mansion.

"Hey, we still have food to bring in." Ivan complained.

"It's alright." Tom patted the boy's shoulder. "It's only a few more plates, we won't need him."

"He should still help out." Ivan grumbled as he and Marinette's parents left for the rest of the food.

"Yay, pain au chocolat." Nathaniel smiled, picking up one of the pastries. "All the work has made me hungry."

"I think that you're going to need to eat more than that." Alya teased as she took a pastry for herself.

"What are you implying?" Nathaniel asked suspiciously.

"That you need to eat more." Alya pointed at him.

"I eat fine." Nathaniel defended himself.

"Dude, you're a walking twig." Nino joined in the teasing as he grabbed himself a plate and began filling it up to take back to his DJ booth with him.

"I am not, it's just genetics." Nathaniel's face was beginning to match his hair.

"Oh, are we teasing Nathaniel about his scrawniness?" Chloe asked as she and Sabrina returned.

"I am not scrawny, I am svelte." Nathaniel crossed his arms, getting pastry crumbs on himself in the process.

"Isn't that a common defence used by scrawny people?" Sabrina chipped in.

"Marinette, your friends are bullying me." Nathaniel moaned.

"Come on guys, that's enough." Marinette said, despite the fact that she was laughing at the teasing too. "Nathaniel, why don't you go check outside to make sure all the decorations in the garden are still up."

"Alright." Nathaniel sighed. "At least there the butterflies won't tease me."

With the joke over, Nino went back to his turntables while Alya helped Ivan and Marinette's parents set out the rest of the food.

* * *

Soon, everything was set up and the party was ready to begin.

"Come on in." Marinette invited, sitting by the open door as the crowd of people funnelled in.

Nino began playing music, inviting the party guests to start dancing with each other, while others went over to the food table or just chatted with each other.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien said as he walked through the door after most of the guest had already arrived.

"Adrien, glad you could make it." Marinette said.

"Considering that you invited me personally, nothing could stop me from coming." Adrien winked.

Marinette was stunned for a second before rolling her eyes, deciding that Adrien was joking around.

"Well, considering that you're here because of me, you won't mind taking me onto the dance floor." Marinette said.

"Uh…" Adrien trailed off, not wanting to accidently offend Marinette again by bringing attention to the fact that she was in a wheelchair.

Marinette laughed at his reaction, causing Adrien's cheeks to heat up.

"What, you think I'm expecting you to pick me up and swing me around." She giggled.

Considering what happened the last time Adrien had offered to pick Marinette up, he could safely say that he knew Marinette wouldn't want that.

"I may not be able to dance in the traditional sense, but I can still have some fun being spun around on my wheelchair." Marinette said. "Come on."

Marinette turned and pushed herself towards the dance floor, Adrien following behind.

Watching them, Chloe pouted while Sabrina patted her back.

"Are you sure this is okay." Adrien checked as he grabbed the handlebars of Marinette's wheelchair.

"Yeah it's fine." Marinette said. "Just don't send me flying out my chair."

"I'll try not to." Adrien promised.

With that, he began pushing and pulling Marinette's wheelchair around the dance floor, popping it onto its back legs and spinning around in circles, taking care not to hit the other dancers around them or fling Marinette out of her chair. The two of them laughed at their antics until Adrien became too tired to push Marinette around anymore and they made their way off the dance floor.

"I never realised how heavy wheelchairs are." Adrien said, rolling his arms as they made their way to the buffet table.

"I know." Marinette laughed. "It was a challenge for me when I first started out. But now I've grown stronger and gotten used to pushing myself around. I bet I could lift you above my head it I tried." She added jokingly.

"That might not be as big of an accomplishment as you might think, I'm lighter than most other boys my age." Adrien joined in the joke.

Adrien looked over the food spread, wondering what to have first.

"Grab yourself a plate and go sit down." Marinette told him, indicating to the area of the room filled with beanbags. "I'll join to soon."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Adrien said.

He began to fill up his plate with at least one of each piece of food before picking up the plate and moving towards the seating area, looking almost comical with how much food he had piled on his plate.

"I wonder if he's one of those skinny types who can actually pack away a load of food." Alya said as she joined Marinette at the table, watching Adrien go.

Marinette shrugged.

Adrien sighed as he sat down on a beanbag, carefully placing his food on the floor next to him and taking some of the food off the top to snack on.

"Hungry?"

Adrien looked to his side, having not realised Nathaniel had been in the beanbag next to him when he sat down.

"Oh. A bit." Adrien answered awkwardly. "Nathaniel, right?"

The red-head nodded.

"I don't need to guess your name." He said.

The two sat in awkward silence. Well, it was more awkward for Adrien, considering what he tried to do as Catastrophe.

"So, how's things with Marinette working out?" Adrien brought up.

"What? Why do you ask?" Nathaniel looked at Adrien quizzically.

"Well, you did blurt out your confession in the middle of class. I was curious." Adrien justified.

"Oh god, don't remind me." Nathaniel groaned, burring his head in his hands.

"Well," He eventually showed his face again. "We didn't end up together, we just weren't meant to be."

"Really?" Adrien asked excitedly.

Nathaniel scowled. "You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"Sorry." Adrien said bashfully. "I'm sorry things didn't work out." He added.

"It's alright." Nathaniel waved off. "We both agreed after the date that we just didn't have romantic feelings towards each other and agreed to be friends."

"I'm glad you could work things out then." Adrien smiled.

On the inside, he felt so light. And Nathaniel didn't seem nearly as annoying as he had before, Adrien guessed he'd just got a bad first impression.

Back with the girls, Chloe joined them at the table, though she didn't take any food like Marinette and Alya had done.

"So, you were having fun." Chloe said none-to-subtly.

"Are you angry at me, angry at Adrien or angry at yourself?" Marinette asked perceptively.

Chloe slumped.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

She looked over at Adrien, pouting again.

"You know, he's not going to forgive you unless you make the effort to be forgiven." Marinette offered her advice.

"I know." Chloe said. "I just don't know how he'll react."

"Well, you'll never know unless you go over there and talk to him." Alya added.

"Maybe I'm more comfortable not knowing." Chloe said hesitantly.

"Chloe." Marinette said sternly.

"Alright, fine." Chloe relented.

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out, beginning to walk stiffly over to where Adrien was talking to Nathaniel.

But before she could even make it a quarter of the way there, the door to the mansion slammed open to reveal a large and grumpy looking man followed by a stern and smartly dressed woman.

"Uh, call me crazy but I don't think they were invited to the party." Alya said.

The woman walked over to where Adrien was seated, followed by the large man.

"Adrien, please come home." Natalie said to her young charge.

"No." Adrien resisted. "I'm having fun here and making friends."

Natalie sighed.

"I know you are, Adrien, but your father is furious that you snuck out and wants you home immediately." She said.

"Well then," Adrien stood up to stare Natalie in the face. "He can just stay furious then. Because I'm not going."

"Adrien please, just come home, we can't leave without you." Natalie tried to appeal.

"Why don't you enjoy the party until I'm ready to go then?" Adrien offered. "You could use some loosening up, father works you too hard."

"Flattery isn't going to work." Natalie told him. "If you come home now, I'll do my best to convince your father to keep your punishment to a minimum."

"And bribery isn't going to work on me." Adrien shot back.

"If you're not going to come willingly, then you leave us not choice." Natalie said reluctantly.

Adrien yelled in protest as his bodyguard walked over to him and picked him up, throwing the struggling boy over his shoulder.

"Hang on, you can't do that to him." Nathaniel was surprised as he found himself standing up to defend Adrien.

"I'm afraid we can." Natalie corrected him. "We are employees of Mr Agreste, Adrien's father, and have been charged with bringing him home."

"Please, can't you let him stay." Marinette begged as she pushed herself over. "I swear nothing bad is going to happen at this party."

"I have no issue believing that Adrien would be fine here if he was allowed to stay, but his father has ordered for his immediate return." Natalie told her. "Now, if you excuse us."

Natalie and the bodyguard left, taking a struggling Adrien with them.

They left a silent party in their wake.

' _I didn't get a chance to talk to him.'_ Chloe lamented to herself.

"I'm going to go to the garden for a bit." Marinette said. "I don't feel much like partying anymore."

"I'll join you." Alya said, agreeing with the sentiment.

Others also began to leave, though they headed for the front gate instead of the garden, the mood of the party thoroughly ruined for them by what had happened.

Meanwhile, Adrien struggled all the way back to the limo until he was forced inside.

On his finger, the Cat Miraculous pulsed stronger than it had before, and Adrien promised that he would not take his treatment lying down.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **How is it that the chapters I intend to be short end up longer than planned, while the chapters I intend to be long to cover an important plot point end up being shorter than planned? It's a mystery.**

 **I realised that calling Marinette's place 'the mansion' was getting a bit old, so I decided to give it a proper name like old buildings tend to have.** _ **Sanctuaire de la Dame**_ **translates out to 'sanctuary of the lady' in French, it was the best name I could think of as any time I tried to include butterfly in the name it didn't sound right. The 'lady' part has nothing to do with Nymph in story and is just meant to be a fun little coincidence.**

 **Also, I thought it'd be fun if all the former Champions start using phrases pertaining to Nymph in everyday life, such as 'thank my lady' instead of 'thank god'. Tell me if you think it's a nice or bad idea and you can even offer your own phrases pertaining to Nymph to replace other regular phrases if you want.**

 **And I've done some more drawing since last time, you can now find an updated and fully drawn version of Champion Lady Wi-Fi on my DeviantART.**


	15. The time flies by

**Chapter 15: The time flies by**

 **Author's note: Sorry if you're expecting the immediate fallout from Adrien being taken from the party, but that won't be happening. This chapter is actually just going to be an overview chapter, where I cover multiple events in quick succession. This is because I want to get to my next plot point as soon as I can, but I also want some more Catastrophe attacks before that, so the compromise is just writing the main highlights rather than writing them out in full chapters, which could drain on my motivation to write.**

 **So, enjoy this chapter covering the events of several Catastrophe attacks that I try to make interesting.**

* * *

Catastrophe's next attack following the party at Sanctuaire de la Dame was at the KIDZ+ tv station, during the contest to find a new weathergirl. The villain shown crashing into the room on the cameras, causing everyone to run away screaming.

Nymph chose Aurore Beauréal as her Champion, turning the would-be weathergirl into Sunny Daze.

"You've got some nerve interrupting the competition." Sunny Daze sent hail at Catastrophe.

"Why are you complaining, you'd already lost to the other girl." Catastrophe teased back.

"It's the principle of the thing." Sunny Daze said, popping open her umbrella.

The resulting gust of wind sent Catastrophe flying.

In the end, Sunny Daze was just too strong for Catastrophe, her control of the weather making it impossible for him to be able to reach her umbrella and break it. So, he used one of the Champion's wind attacks that sent him flying over multiple building to disappear before Sunny Daze could catch up to him.

* * *

A couple of days after that, Alix Kubdel was next up as Nymph's Champion, turning into Ace Blader after Catastrophe's attack interrupted her race against Kim. Catastrophe was certainly given a hard time against the Champion due to the advanced speed gifted to her.

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" Ace Blader grinned, running circles around the villain.

"Stay still, you little pest!" Catastrophe demanded as he once again failed to land a blow on Ace Blader as she zoomed by, hitting him upside the head.

"No can do." Blader responded.

Catastrophe gritted his teeth, trying his best to fight back against Blader's constant onslaught of attacks. Then he noticed that the Champion had trouble stopping once she had sped up.

"Cataclysm!"

He stuck his hand out just as Blader skated towards him for another hit, the Champion saw the hand but was unable to stop of turn away in time, the villain's fingers just barely managing to brush against one of her rollerblades, which was unfortunately the one that her Tiānshǐ was in.

"Ah!" Blader cried out as the loss of her rollerblade sent her tumbling to the ground, turning back into Alix halfway through her tumble.

Catastrophe watched the Tianshi climb out of the broken pieces that used to be Alix's rollerblade but didn't do anything other than that, letting it fly off back to Nymph.

"I wish I could say it was fun, but I'd be lying." He said to Alix, who was struggling to push herself up.

He then ran off, allowing Alix's classmates, who had been hiding, to help her up and check for any injuries from her tumble.

* * *

If Marinette's class had to judge Nymph's Champions, they'd have to judge Kim's Champion form as one of the weirdest. Not because he looked especially strange, but rather because he was someone known for being athletic and his challenges, and he was now flying around Paris as a love-themed angel. It caught everyone who knew him off guard.

"It this all you can really do?" Catastrophe said conversationally as he fought Guardian Amour. "Fly and shoot arrows? Because you're basically downgraded version of Royal Phoenix."

"I can do something very different." Guardian Amour promised. "Open up your heart!"

He fired another arrow.

"What does that mean?" Catastrophe questioned as he dodged it.

The fight went on for a while, Catastrophe was quick enough to dodge or destroy the arrows before they hit him, but Guardian Amour was able to stay in the sky, meaning the villain had to jump off of buildings to reach him.

Then, Guardian Amour finally managed to land a hit, firing arrows in rapid enough succession that one managed to slip through Catastrophe's defences.

Instead of piercing Catastrophe, however, it exploded into light on contact, making the villain freeze up.

Guardian Amour landed and cautiously walked over to Catastrophe, stopping a few feet away to keep his distance.

" _Did it work?"_ Nymph's symbol appeared over her Champion's face.

"I think so, my Lady." Guardian Amour said. "Uh, Catastrophe."

Catastrophe looked up, tears beginning to drip over his mask.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Catastrophe questioned, holding himself. "What did you do to me."

"I only allowed you to see through the corruption controlling you." Guardian Amour told him.

"Oh, god, what have I been doing?" Catastrophe looked down at his clawed hands and his ring. "I've been hurting people."

Nymph's symbol appeared over Guardian Amour's face again as he began repeating the words she told him to say.

"It's not your fault." The Champion repeated. "You've not been in control, that ring has been. If you allow me to take it, I can help you."

"But I need it." Catastrophe insisted. "I can't be free without it."

"But look at what it's doing to you. Do really want to hurt people? Because the ring is making you do that."

Catastrophe was obviously confused and conflicted, the Champion's arrow may have helped the villain see through his corruption, but the corruption still had a hold of him.

"Are you really free when you're being controlled." Nymph tried for another angle.

"I…" Catastrophe's mind was wracked with turmoil.

From the shadows, the stranger was watching the fight.

"Well, this won't do at all." They said.

They brought up a hand and clenched it, shadows appearing around it.

Catastrophe's ring pulsed and he screamed at the feeling of something digging into his brain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Guardian Amour stepped forward before he could think.

He had to throw himself back to avoid Catastrophe's claw blades as they slashed at him, instinctively flying into the air to avoid further attack.

But instead of attacking again, Catastrophe turned around and ran without saying a word.

" _Something happened to break the arrow's effects."_ Nymph said. _"Quick, after him!"_

Guardian Amour flew after Catastrophe but stopped when he noticed that one of the houses was beginning to crumble, a victim of Catastrophe's Cataclysm.

" _Forget Catastrophe."_ Nymph reluctantly told her Champion. _"Save the people inside."_

Abandoning his pursuit of the villain, Guardian Amour flew over to the crumbling house to help those trapped inside. Thankfully it was only two people and he was able to carry them both outside at once as half of the house finished crumbling into rubble.

"Sorry, my Lady." Guardian Amour apologised to Nymph as he looked over the damage done.

" _You came close."_ Nymph reassured. _"But whoever is behind all this reasserted their control, we couldn't have predicted it."_

Light washed over the Champion as he was returned to being Kim.

Unknown to the former Champion or Nymph, the stranger was with Adrien once again, making sure that they undid Guardian Amour's work.

* * *

Catastrophe's following attack came in quick succession, and he was more vicious than before.

Max stepped up to the challenge to face him as the Gamer, but his mech stood no chance against Catastrophe's fury.

"Cataclysm!"

The villain was much faster than Gamer's cumbersome mech, able to evade the traps that were sent out and touch the mech with his destructive power.

Gamer fell to the ground as his mech disintegrated around him, Catastrophe approaching.

"Looks like its game over for you." Catastrophe grinned.

"Not true. A gamer always backs up their game file." Gamer quipped, reaching for his glasses to reload his mech back into existence.

He didn't get the chance though, Catastrophe anticipating that he had something else up his sleeve and pouncing, knocking Gamer's glasses with a punch.

"Looks like your game file's been deleted." Catastrophe said, stamping on the glasses and releasing the Tiānshǐ inside.

Catastrophe didn't stay to watch Gamer turn back into Max, jumping out of the football stadium.

* * *

When Mylene was endangered by Catastrophe's next attack, Ivan was chosen to become Nymph's Champion. Standing bigger than he already was and dressed in rock armour, Golem set out to protect her.

Catastrophe growled as his claw blades glanced off of Golem's rock armour, protecting the Champion from harm.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Golem said.

Catastrophe growled.

He had the advantage over Golem in that he was much quicker, but Golem's amour more than protected him against the villain's quick attacks.

Though, he did have one sure-fire way to get through the Champion's armour.

" _You need to be careful."_ Nymph guided Golem. _"You may be protected against his physical attacks, but his Cataclysm will destroy anything it touches, including your armour. You need to trick him into wasting it on something else when he summons it."_

"Got it, my Lady." Golem said.

Golem held his love letter for Mylene clenched in his fist, reminding him of what he was protecting and fuelling his strength.

The Champion looked around the area for something he could use against Catastrophe's Cataclysm when it came.

"Cataclysm!"

Time was up, he had to use something or his amour would be dust.

Nothing was immediately around him, but he spotted that part of the pavement was upended from Catastrophe's unsuccessful attacks on him.

Moving as quickly as he could, Golem gripped the pavement that was sticking out and pulled, coming away with a healthy chunk in his hands.

Golem brought the chunk of pavement in front of him just as Catastrophe charged at him with his hand out, but the villain managed to pull back before hitting it, managing to save his power.

"So, you have yourself a little shield." Catastrophe laughed. "Then I'll just have to get around it."

Golem knew he had to play it smart, with Catastrophe being faster than him, the villain could reach his armour before he could block the attack. The Champion had spent the entire fight so far on the defensive, maybe it was time to change things up and go on the attack.

With no warning, Golem charged at Catastrophe, his ground shield held in front of him.

Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Catastrophe was forced to back up to avoid getting hit, jumping up into the air to avoid the follow up swing.

Golem then threw his piece of ground at Catastrophe while the villain was still in the air, making him unable to twist out of the way and catching the hand with his Cataclysm on it.

Catastrophe landed as the piece of ground crumbled to dust behind him, landing in a cloud of dust.

"Looks like you've lost your trump card." Golem said. "Ready to hand over your ring yet?"

"Yeah right." Catastrophe sneered.

He then turned tail and ran, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take Golem down now.

Golem tried to follow, but the advantage of his armour's protection came at the disadvantage of it slowing him down, and so the villain got away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch him, my Lady." Golem sighed.

" _It's alright."_ Nymph comforted him. _"You were given the power to protect, not to attack. Now, go check on her."_

Nymph then recalled her Tiānshǐ.

* * *

When Catastrophe next came, attacking at the school itself, Mylene found herself separated from everyone else, hiding out in the bathroom while the villain caused chaos outside.

"What do I do?" Mylene shivered. "The others are still out there. But I can't do anything."

" _But you could."_

Mylene gasped, she had been so wrapped up in her fear that she hadn't noticed Nymph's Tiānshǐ fly into the badge on her bandana.

Mylene's vision was filled with white as the floating vision of Nymph appeared before her, the heroine's smile seeming to chase away her fear.

" _It's okay to be afraid, anyone would be."_ Nymph comforted Mylene. _"But to have courage is to stand up and fight despite being afraid. I can give you the power to have that courage, to turn the tables against Catastrophe and protect your friends. But if I give you this power, you must take Catastrophe's Miraculous from him without hurting him, as he is just as much of a victim of it as you are. Do you accept this responsibility?"_

"I do." Mylene said determinedly.

Light enveloped Mylene and when it faded, a Champion stood in her place. Dressed in a padded vest and shorts, with elbow and knee guards, a whip clipped to her belt and a large tank on her back attached by a tube to a super-soaker-like gun in her hands.

"If Catastrophe insists on being a monster, then I'll just have to be the Monster Hunter." The Champion said.

Monster Hunter proved effective against Catastrophe, her whip and goo-gun allowing her to keep her distance while dealing damage. She managed to pin him by goo, but the villain Cataclysmed his way out of it and then ran like usual when he realised that he wasn't going to win before his timer ran out.

* * *

Following in his daughter's footsteps, Fred Haprele became Mr Mime.

He was a rather strong Champion, able to summon invisible constructs that allowed him to fight Catastrophe without issue, summon invisible walls to block his blades and then attacking back with an invisible sword.

But despite his strength, all it took was one slip up.

As Catastrophe flung himself at Mr Mime, the Champion summoned another invisible wall to block the attack, which sent the villain flying over his head, but as Catastrophe went over and behind him, he used his foot to get passed the defence and kick Mr Mime's hat off.

The hat flew into the air and landed on the ground, Mr Mime quickly reached for his hat, but just as his fingers made contact, Catastrophe's bladed gauntlet stabbed through it, managing to hit the photo tucked away inside.

Mr Mime was forced back into Fred as the Tiānshǐ fluttered out of the cap through once of the holes made by Catastophe's blades, flying high up into the sky.

"Ah, that was satisfying." Catastrophe sighed.

His ring then beeped, reminding him that he'd been forced to use his Cataclysm to escape a trap Mr Mime had put him into before he managed to stab the hat. Forcing him to run off rather than stick around.

* * *

Rather fed up of all the chaos being caused by the supervillain but being unable to do anything about it, as Catastrophe had proven more than once that he was capable of taking down the police force, Roger Raincomprix was more than ready to accept Nymph's deal when her Tiānshǐ came to him.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" Rogercop ordered Catastrophe.

"No one can tell me what to do, not even the 'law'" Catastrophe laughed. "Woah!"

He had to quickly dodge the laser handcuffs sent his way.

"No one is above the law." Rogercop said. "You are under arrest for endangering lives, massive property damage and breach of the peace."

"Endangering lives and the property damage, I fully accept." Catastrophe said. "But 'breach of the peace' seems very minor compared to those other two and far beneath me."

" _Is it me, or does Catastrophe seem to have an issue with authority figures."_ Nymph questioned, noticing how determined Catastrophe seemed to get under her current Champion's skin more than her previous Champions.

"You will face the full extent of the law." Rogercop told Catastrophe.

" _Easy, Rogercop, remember that Catastrophe is being controlled. You just need to get his ring off him, not actually arrest him."_ Nymph reminded him.

"Sorry, my Lady, but it will be up to the prosecutors to decide." Rogercop answered her.

Nymph sighed, realising that her Champion wouldn't shift on the matter. But she couldn't exactly argue since it was proper procedure and Rogercop was an actual police officer, even if mind-control by magical object did muddy the waters a bit.

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will do my duty and bring him in with the least amount of damage possible." Rogercop promised.

Nymph nodded. At least she could count on her Champion not harming Catastrophe in his pursuit of an arrest.

In the end, like usual, Catastrophe turned tail and fled when he realised that he wasn't going to win the fight before timing out after using his Cataclysm.

"My lady." Rogercop said before Nymph could recall her Tiānshǐ.

" _Yes?"_

"Please find a Champion who can finally defeat Catastrophe soon. I want this destruction plaguing Paris to end." Rogercop looked out over the areas that he and Catastrophe had fought in.

" _I will do my best."_ Nymph promised him.

* * *

It was through Catastrophe's follow up attack that Nymph learned a new aspect of her capabilities.

"Juleka, I'm scared." Rose admitted.

The two girls were hiding under a bridge while Catastrophe caused his usual brand of destruction above them.

"Don't worry, as long as we're together, we'll be alright." Juleka smiled down at Rose.

Seeing that Rose still looked unsure, Juleka lent down and kissed her on the tip of the nose.

Rose's face scrunched up as she looked back up at Juleka before she laughed and returned the kiss in kind.

"You're right." Rose said. "We'll be fine together."

The two girls held up their wrists where matching bracelets sat, matching up the two halves of a heart together.

They then gasped when they spotted the glowing purple butterfly flapping its way over to them, landing on the joined heart.

" _Yue-Lien,"_ The smiling visage of Nymph appeared before them. _"Your love for each other has reached me. Let it now become your strength, entwining you so closely that you can never be broken."_

Juleka and Rose looked at each other and smiled, huddling in closer as a purple cocoon enveloped the both of them.

When it broke open, Yue-Lien stood there. Both wore purple and pink, one an inverse of the other, joined together by a long ribbon that was attached to the bracelets on their wrists and curled around their pinkies.

"Let's go up there and show Catastrophe the power of our love." Lien said determinedly.

"Right." Yue agreed.

They jumped out from under the bridge, facing down Catastrophe as they landed.

"Well, this is new." Catastrophe raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "I didn't realise Nymph could have two Champions, this seems a bit unfair."

"That's because we're two halves of a whole." Lien proclaimed.

"And together we have the strength to defeat you." Yue-Lien said together, pointing at the villain.

"We'll see about that." Catastrophe said, unsheathing his claw blade. "But word of advice."

The villain lunged at the girls.

"Don't leave your item so open to being destroyed!" He said.

Yue-Lien separated, the ribbon lengthening between them, leaving it wide open to being sliced. But just as Catastrophe was about to slice through it, it disappeared and he slashed at nothing.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to break our love." Yue said.

"Love?" Catastrophe scoffed. "Really?"

"You can laugh all you want." Lien said.

"But we'll show you how strong it makes us." Yue finished.

The two darted forward in perfect sync, attacking with their ribbon, which moved and lengthened to how they desired. They were also very agile, ducking in and out of Catastrophe's attacks while kicking and punching themselves.

Catastrophe growled as he once again aimed for the ribbon joining the two girls, but like last time it disappeared before he could slice it.

"I thought cats liked playing with string." Lien giggled.

"You're the ones not letting me touch it." Catastrophe shot back.

"You want to touch it?" Yue asked.

"Why didn't you say so." Yue-Lien said.

They darted around Catastrophe in a flurry of movement, leaving lengths of the trailing behind them in their wake until they came to a stop either side of the villain, yards of their ribbon littering the floor around him.

"What was the point of that?" Catastrophe questioned.

"This." Yue-Lien said.

The two Champions then pulled their ends of the ribbon, causing the ribbon on the ground to fly into the air as it was pulled taught.

Catastrophe realised that he was in a trap too late as the ribbon tightened around him, trapping his arms at his side and his legs together.

"We did it!" Lien cheered, looking at the villain as he struggled to get free.

"What now, my Lady?" Yue asked Nymph.

" _You need to remove his ring."_ Nymph informed Yue-Lien. _"But be careful, it's on the same hand as his blades and he still has his-"_

"Cataclysm!"

Yue-Lien gasped as Catastrophe summoned his power, trying to angle his hand to touch the ribbon around him.

"No, you don't!" Yue-Lien exclaimed.

They quickly made their ribbon disappear again, just before the Cataclysm could touch it, but consequently releasing Catastrophe.

"Almost." Catastrophe growled.

" _Now that he's summoned his Cataclysm, he only has five minutes left."_ Nymph told Yue-Lien. _"Try and keep him busy for that long and don't let him use it on anything important like the bridge."_

Yue-Lien nodded.

The bridge wasn't as important as others, but if it got damaged then it would take a long time to get repaired, especially considering all the other damage that had resulted from the Catastrophe fights that still wasn't fixed.

So, they had a choice, try and get Catastrophe to waste his ability on something unimportant to avoid excessive damage, or try and avoid him for five minutes straight him hopes that he wouldn't keep track of his countdown and de-transform in front of them.

"As much as avoiding him for five minutes would increase our chances of getting the ring, we can't risk Catastrophe damaging something important." Yue said.

"Right." Lien agreed.

They looked around for something for Catastrophe to waste his power on while trying to avoid it in a way that wouldn't result in the bridge getting hit instead.

"You know, for all the times you've terrorised Paris, I don't think we ever got a reason." Lien said conversationally.

"It's simple," Catastrophe replied, as if they weren't attacking each other. "I cause trouble to draw out Nymph and the other Miraculous, and then I can take them. Your 'precious lady' could end all this if she just handed hers over."

Nymph's symbol flashed in front of Yue-Lien's face.

"Yeah, that's not happening." They said.

"Suit yourself." Catastrophe shrugged.

In the end, a lamppost was sacrificed to the Cataclysm, Yue-Lien dangling their ribbon in front of it and then making it disappear just before Catastrophe could touch it.

Now they just had to make sure Catastrophe could run away and hide like he usually did, and like he was starting to do now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yue-Lien questioned, giving chase.

Unfortunately, like always, Catastrophe got away. By the time Yue-Lien realised he had used a manhole cover, it was already too late to find him again.

* * *

 _She_ stared out the window, trying to come to terms with what _she_ had been told.

"I can't believe this is happening." _She_ said. "The Cat Miraculous, corrupted?"

"I don't really understand it myself. Nymph just said that the ring was corrupted and is what's causing Catastrophe to gradually destroy the city, she didn't mention how or why." The other occupant of the room explained.

"Nymph? So, the Butterfly Miraculous has really been found?" _She_ questioned.

"I think so." The other person said, unsure on the names. "It creates Champions if that's what you mean."

 _She_ nodded.

 _She_ then sighed. "The Butterfly Miraculous is found, but then the Cat Miraculous is corrupted in the hands of evil. Oh, Plagg." _She_ said. "How could this have happened? What about the others?"

"Others?" Her companion asked.

"The other Miraculous." _She_ answered. "We were all with our Guardian, but if the Cat Miraculous has been corrupted and I was found by you, who knows what happened to them. What if they end up getting corrupted too?"

"Hey, don't worry." Her companion said, unsure as to how to comfort her. "Maybe Nymph already knows about them and is looking for them too. I mean, she's already trying to rescue the Cat Miraculous."

"Nooroo has been separated from us for so long, so it's likely he only knows about Plagg because Catastrophe is out in the open." _She_ shook her head. "We'll need to tell her just to be sure."

"How?" Her companion questioned. "Nymph only chooses her Champions once and I've already been it. Maybe the Kaleidoscoop." She suggested.

 _She_ shook her head.

"It's not enough to just tell her. We need to help her too, to fight Catastrophe and reclaim the Cat Miraculous as well as find the others. And to do that, I need you to use the Ladybug Miraculous."

Her companion was shocked.

"You mean, I can use these to become a hero again?" She questioned, looking down at the earrings in her hand.

"Yes." _She_ said. "I don't know you that well, but Ladybug is needed now. Can I trust you to use my Miraculous responsibly?"

"I…yes." Her companion said determinedly. "You can trust me. I'll become the best hero out there and fight alongside Nymph, well, her Champions anyway."

Her companion took the earrings and put them through her ears.

"I'm ready." She said.

 _She_ suddenly gave a small gasp.

"I hope you are." _She_ said. "Because I can feel that the Cat Miraculous is active."

"You can?"

"I usually have to concentrate, but it seems that the corruption is making it very easy to tell. Now, go out there and stop him."

"Right." She stood up, ready to go. "Uh, how do I use these." She fiddled with the earrings.

"You say, 'Spots On!'"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

The newly transformed ladybug then jumped out the window.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **Again, I wish I could have made separate chapters for each of the characters, but it would have taken too long and have been draining to write. A monster of the week like story does not translate well to the written format.**

 **I'm disappointed that I couldn't do more with Guardian Amour and Yue-Lien since they have more story beats to them, but I don't know if I'd be able to come up with enough material to make them separate chapters.**

 **Gamer, Mr Mime and Rogercop get to keep their names and abilities because they don't sound villainous and can still keep their themes and powers since it applies to their characters rather than a situation or object. Everyone else gets minor changes to their wardrobes and powers or complete overhauls to their designs and powers.**

 **I decided that I couldn't change Princess Fragrance and Reflecta to be good guys, since their powers wouldn't work, so I completely overhauled their designs and abilities. Of course, I made them a couple and decided to make them Champions together with a single possessed item joining them, like what happened with Alya's younger sister. Yue-Lien is a reference to Yue-Lao from Chinese mythology, he's the originator or the red string that links you to your soulmate concept, with 'Lao' changed to 'Lien' to make it more feminine. For Yue-Lien's powers, think Mami's ribbon from Madoka Magica. And if it wasn't clear, Juleka is Yue and Rose is Lien.**

 **I've also done some more drawing since last time, so you can find a drawing of Royal Phoenix on my DeviantART.**


	16. Love and Manipulation

**Chapter 16: Love and Manipulation**

 **Author's note: Someone wanted to see the last chapter from Adrien's point of view, specifically the Valentine's Day stuff. I can't think of anything interesting to write from Adrien's POV for the other Champions, but I did manage some story for the Valentine's part, so here's a quick chapter around that before we meet the new ladybug.**

* * *

If there had to be one defining cause each time Catastrophe attacked, it would have to be Gabriel Agreste. Missed lunches, failed promises to meet, more fashion shoots and product placements instead of being allowed to hang out with his new friends. Each resulted in Catastrophe taking out his wrath on Paris as a result.

On some level, Adrien knew it was unfair, but he struggled more and more to make himself care anymore.

Of course, there were occasions where his father wasn't the inciting reason.

Like Valentine's Day.

"Dude, that is so cringy." Nino commented, reading the poem Adrien was writing over his shoulder.

Adrien scowled as he shielded his poem from view.

"It's a work in progress." He defended.

"'hair as black as night' 'bluebell eyes'." Nino quoted from the poem. "I think I can guess who it's for." He grinned at Adrien.

Adrien blushed. "It just for a friend, you can give Valentine cards to friends too, you know." He said.

"I know you can, but you don't generally put effort and a poem into a card for 'just a friend'." Nino continued to grin.

As if by magical, the girl in question wheeled herself into the room, causing Adrien to quickly hide his poem in his bag.

"So, get any Valentine's yet?" Alya asked as Marinette managed to get into her desk.

"Um…" Marinette looked away.

"A few then?" Alya guessed.

"More than just a few, there were so many that they fell out of her locker when she opened it." Chloe laughed. "Nothing on my haul, though."

"Ooh, Marinette, Miss Popular." Alya teased her friend.

"I'm pretty sure they were friendly valentines rather than actual confessions." Marinette waved off.

"They may as well be." Chloe said. "People shouldn't waste their time with anonymous valentines and just confess directly to someone if they expect their feelings to be taken seriously."

Unseen by the girls, Kim had sat up in attention.

"I'm guessing that your standards in men are high." Alya said.

"Incredibly." Chloe said proudly.

"Just remember that if someone does confess to you, don't be harsh in rejecting them." Marinette advised, knowing what Chloe was like from past Valentine's Days.

"If you say so." Chloe sighed dramatically.

"So," Alya said to Marinette. "Got anyone you'll be sending a Valentine to?"

Marinette hummed and then shook her head.

"I don't have anyone I'm interested in right now." She said.

Adrien felt his heart sink a little at the confession. Realistically, he knew that Marinette's words weren't a rejection in any way, but it still felt like they were.

That feeling stuck with him all throughout class, until it was lunch time and he decided that it was time to let them all out.

"Claws Out!"

* * *

(After the fight with Guardian Amour)

Catastrophe slammed into a wall, and then the opposite one of an alley, claws still digging into his skull.

His brain was a mess of pain and confusion, he couldn't think or even pay attention to where he was going.

He didn't even notice when he slammed into something softer than a wall until arms enclosed around him.

"Oh, precious child, what has been done to you?"

In a flash of green lightning, Adrien took Catastrophe's place and the agonising pain and confusion lessened.

"There, there, I'm here now." The one who'd given Adrien his Miraculous comforted him.

"What happened?" Adrien slurred, leaning into the embrace.

"I'm afraid that nasty Nymph's Champion caused you quite a lot of pain."

"I…I've done horrible things." Adrien struggled to speak. "He told me that I was being controlled."

"Now, now." He was comforted. "You shouldn't listen to Nymph or her Champions, they will tell you anything to get your ring, your one escape from your constricting life and a loving gift from me. You don't want to lose that do you? It would make me very disappointed."

"No, I don't!" Adrien burst out.

"I know you don't." He was calmed. "As for your actions, they're merely a necessary evil in order to return all the Miraculous' to their rightful place, it's Nymph's fault that she won't hand over the Butterfly Miraculous, not yours"

Adrien sighed in relief as the words took away his confusion and worry, leaving him with nothing but exhaustion.

"Oh, my child, you must be exhausted. Don't worry, I'll take you home."

Adrien closed his eyes and allowed himself to be picked up, knowing that he'd wake up in his own bed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **I hope you liked this short little chapter and a look into what Adrien's going through.**

 **In this version of events, Chloe let's Kim down a little more gently in canon, not humiliating him, though telling him very clearly that she has not interesting in dating him and to find someone who likes him back. I actually imagine the situation with a shoulder devil and angle situation, with the shoulder angel being Marinette.**

 **Also, for all those who wanted a drawing of Catastrophe, have three of them. You can find them in my DeviantART gallery at DreamVixen2511 or my new Tumblr art page at asexual-individual**


	17. Belle Aube

**Chapter 17: Belle Aube**

Marinette hummed to herself as she pushed herself into the garden of Sanctuaire de la Dame. Master Fu, also in a wheelchair, was pushed in after her by Tom.

Thankfully, Fu wasn't permanently bound to his wheelchair like Marinette was, he just still had some injuries that needed time to heal and the hospital was insistent on releasing him in it.

Outside the gates, a mover's van had been parked, the drivers ready to bring in the belongings brought from Fu's old house once given the word.

"I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to stay here." Fu said to Marinette's parents as he was pushed into the building itself.

"It's no issue." Tom said kindly. "We trust Marinette to make her own decisions and if she wants to use this place to house those with no where else to go, we'll stand by her."

"Yes, Marinette was very kind to offer for me to stay here after I mentioned not feeling safe at my old home anymore." Fu said.

That was the story Marinette and Fu had decided to tell Marinette's parents, that the attack that had landed Fu in the hospital had left him too fearful to return to his own home, as that is where he had been attacked.

"Besides, you'll be giving my daughter Chinese lessons, so you'll be doing something for her as well." Sabine said. "I wish I'd managed to teach her mandarin while she was growing up, but it was always something that fell to the wayside and she could never remember much between what lessons we did do. Hopefully, having a proper teacher will give better results."

They chose a room for Fu on the ground floor that was close to the kitchen area, so he wouldn't have to move around much to get what he wanted.

"Will you be alright here, by yourself?" Sabine worried as the movers began bringing in Fu's things.

"I am well enough that I don't need a full-time nurse, but I do have one who is scheduled to drop in on me regularly to make sure I'm healing properly and taking my medicine. Over there, thank you." He placated Sabine before directing the mover to where he wanted some of his things. "And I've also been given a student volunteer to help me in the afternoons for things such as chores."

"And I'll make sure to drop by regularly for my lessons as well." Marinette added.

It took a while, but everything was eventually moved into Fu's new room, most of it put where Fu wanted it to be while some was still packed away in boxes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you unpack the boxes?" Tom asked once the movers had left.

"It's fine, you have already done so much for me." Fu denied. "Plus, I haven't decided where I would put them anyway."

"Why don't you go back to the bakery while I show Mister Fu around and get him settled in?" Marinette suggested.

"Well, if you're sure you'll be alright." Sabine said.

"Make sure to call us if you need anything." Tom said.

Marinette's parents then left to go back to the bakery, they had closed for the morning to help out, but needed to be back for the lunch rush.

"You have very kind parents, Marinette." Fu commented. "It's easy to see where you get your own kindness from."

"Uh, thank you." Marinette blushed slightly.

With her parents and the movers gone, Nooroo appeared from Marinette's purse.

"Right, let's get those protections activated." Fu said.

He grabbed his cane and got to his feet very slowly

"The first ones are this way." Nooroo said, floating away with the two humans following.

The three travelled around the mansion, Fu activating the various symbols hidden in the walls, and then out into the garden to activate the runestones buried in the ground.

Marinette hummed as she felt the buzz of magic in the air before it settled.

"I'm glad none of the protections were damaged by the repairs." She said.

"Yes, we were very lucky on that front." Fu agreed. "I feel much safer with all of these active."

Marinette nodded her head in agreement. "This place feels much safer to me as well."

The two humans and Kwami made their way back inside to where Fu's room had been set up.

"So, what's in the boxes?" Marinette questioned, wheeling over to them.

"Herbs, spices, plants and assortments of other things." Fu explained. "I use them to make magical potions and remedies."

"Potions exist too?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes." Fu walked over to a shelf and brought out an old-looking cook book. "You can create all sorts of effects with the right combination of ingredients, and a knowledge of magic of course, any old person wouldn't be able to put the ingredients together and make them work."

"Can you teach me?" Marinette asked eagerly.

"One step at a time." Fu laughed. "I'm already going to be teaching you protection magic and Chinese, and that's on top of your work as Lady Nymph, your clothes making and your school work. Adding potions to that list may be too much for you to work on at once."

Marinette sighed and pouted slightly. "I guess you're right." She agreed.

"Once you've gotten a hang of the protection magic, I'll start teaching you the potions." Fu assured her with a smile.

Marinette smiled back, but then an alert went off on her phone.

It was from the Kaleidoscoop, which had updated to say that Catastrophe was attacking again.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Marinette said to Nooroo.

The Kwami nodded.

Fu took a step back to give Marinette space for her transformation as the butterflies from outside flew in.

"Nooroo, Wings Rise!"

* * *

Todays inciting incident had been that Mr D'Argencourt hadn't allowed him to participate in fencing practice that day because Adrien had been late, telling him that if he couldn't be bothered to show up on time then he didn't deserve to be part of the group. Which was totally unfair to Adrien as it wasn't his fault he was late, his photoshoot had run overtime because the photographer kept insisting to redo it until he found the perfect picture. Apparently, Adrien's smile wasn't 'genuine' enough for him.

Thus, Catastrophe had shown up to teach him a lesson.

"Come on, don't any of you know how to fight?" Catastrophe laughed.

"That fiend." D'Argencourt growled as he hid with his students. "I'll teach him a thing or two."

He made to leave his hiding place to face the villain but was held back by his students.

"Don't!"

"He'll hurt you."

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I will not allow him to get away with his actions without a fight." D'Agencourt insisted, fighting against the hold his students had on him.

His students then gasped as they spotted the glowing purple butterfly fly towards them, landing on D'Argencourt's rapier and sinking into it.

"Admirable words." The visage of Nymph appeared before him. "But allow me to give you the power to actually do something. Just retrieve Catastrophe's ring without harming him."

"I swear by the sword, it shall be done, my Lady." D'Agencourt said, raising his rapier as purple light encased him.

Sir Blade emerged from the glowing cocoon, dressed in knight's armour.

"Come, my faithful squires, we shall cut down this villain." The Champion turned to his students.

Over with Catastrophe, he sighed as he kicked away a fencing helmet, thoroughly bored. Trashing the fencing class had been in no way as satisfying as he thought it would be.

"You shall face me, sir!" The voice of his fencing teacher called from behind him.

Catastrophe grinned at the thought of some entertainment, but that grin dropped when he turned around.

Sir Blade stood before him, with the rest of the fencing class also dressed in armour, though their armour was less elaborate than the Champions.

"Okay, this has to be unfair." Catastrophe frowned at the number of opponents he would have to face.

"Charge!" Sir Blade ordered.

As if turned out, being able to empower the rest of the fencing team came at the expense of any special powers like Nymph's other Champions had. Sir Blade and his squires were like regular people dressed in amour, with the slight difference of being stronger, more agile and definitely more skilled with their swords than they were before.

So, despite their lack of powers, they still gave Catastrophe a difficult time through their skills and number.

"You guys are really starting to get annoying." Catastrophe grunted as he used his claw blades to block the attacking squires.

He grabbed one of the spare rapiers left lying around, which just so happened to be his, and used it to attack as well, though he was less proficient with it since he was using his left hand.

The fight went on with neither side truly gaining the advantage, until Catastrophe managed to separate Sir Blade from his squires by Cataclysming the ground beneath them to send them into the waterways and then luring Sir Blade up to the roofs, which was bad since all the villain needed to do was break the Champion's sword to defeat him, meaning that Sir Blade couldn't properly defend or attack without risking his sword being broken.

"Looks like I'm besting the master." Catastrophe laughed as he swiped with his claws.

Sir Blade managed to dodge out the way. Despite not wanting to risk using his sword, he was still from a profession that required quick dodging skills.

"I wouldn't count this as besting the master, as this is not a true fight." Sir Blade said proudly. "Whats say you put away your claws and pick up that sword again, then we can have a true sword fight."

"Tempting offer," Catastrophe hummed. "But I'll have to pass, seeing as I'm about to win as we are now."

He struck forward again, forcing Sir Blade to dodge backwards again, which was exactly what the villain wanted him to do as it caused the Champion to trip over the edge of the roof and fall off.

Catastrophe looked over the edge of the roof and spotted Sir Blade hanging onto the windowsill of the floor below, the Champion having let go of his blade to hold on, which had fallen all the way to the ground beneath.

Catastrophe quickly jumped off the roof, falling to the ground and landing with ease, walking over to where Sir Blade's sword lay.

"No!" Sir Blade cried out, letting go of the windowsill and falling to the ground, unharmed.

"Well, I wish I could say it was fun." Catastrophe shrugged as he raised up his foot to stamp down on the sword.

"Not so fast!"

The shout was all the warning Catastrophe received before a small object slammed into his side, sending him flying away from the sword.

Sir Blade, and Nymph through his eyes, watched in amazement as the object was then pulled back by a string, landing in the hands of a newcomer.

It was a girl dressed in red and black. She wore a black bodysuit with red spots on the chest, covered by a red, sleeveless, open jacket with coattails and black spots decorating it, and red gloves and boots also decorated with black spots. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with red ribbon and a red eye-mask with red spots obscured her identity.

"Who…?" Sir Blade questioned.

" _The Ladybug Miraculous."_ He heard his Lady say through their connection. _"She has the Ladybug Miraculous."_

The ladybug then walked forward and picked up the sword, handing it to Sir Blade as he approached.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." The ladybug said confidently.

"So, you're the Ladybug hero, then." Catastrophe said as he shook off the ladybug's attack. "You're a little late, I've been expecting you for a while, but you never showed."

"If you're disappointed that I haven't shown up until now, I can certainly make up for all the ass-kickings you missed out on." The ladybug said, spinning her object, which was a red and black spotted yoyo, in a circle.

Catastrophe grinned wildly, eager to take on the new opponent, but his ring then beeped, informing that he didn't have long until he turned back.

He looked at the ladybug, then Sir Blade, then the squires who had finally made it back to ground level and evaluated his luck.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, now's really not the time for me." He said.

"Stop him!" Sit Blade ordered his squires when he realised Catastrophe was going to try and run again.

The squires quickly ran to cut off Catastrophe's escape points.

"Isn't that cute." Catastrophe said.

He then ran and jumped over their heads with the extra agility his Miraculous gave him.

The ladybug, however, was hot on his tail.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." She proclaimed.

Catastrophe snarled as he ran, trying to think of a way of losing the ladybug, and the Champion who wasn't far behind.

Seeing the hole that he had previously sent the squires through, he jumped in, diving into the water below.

The ladybug jumped into the hole after him, but as soon as she saw the water, she used her yoyo to latch onto the streetlamp outside of the hole, pulling herself up just short of the water.

Hanging from the yoyo, she scanned the water for Catastrophe, but there was no sign of the villain.

With no reason left to stay in the hole, the ladybug pulled herself up and out, meeting with the Champion, who had just caught up to her.

"Unfortunately, he got away." The ladybug said.

"Thank you for your aid, but who are you?" Sir Blade questioned, Nymph's mark appearing before his face.

The ladybug went to answer, but they were interrupted by the arrival of news crews, who were quick to appear now that the danger was over.

"We are on the site of the latest Catastrophe attack. But something is a little different this time as it seems that Nymph seems to have created multiple Champions this time around." One of the reporters, Nadja, said into the camera.

The ladybug frowned, walking over to Nadja.

"Oh, and here's the second Champion now." Nadja said, spotting her. "Will you be able to give us a few comments."

"I'll give you more than a few comments, I'll give you an announcement." The ladybug smiled.

She then jumped back so that she was elevated above everyone at the top of the college steps.

"Citizens of Paris!" She said loudly as the camera focused on her. "I am Belle Aube! And I am your new hero! I vow to protect Paris from the evil claws of Catastrophe, alongside Lady Nymph!"

The people gathered looked up at her in surprised before letting out cheers and shouts of excitement and encouragement towards the new heroine.

She then jumped back down again to land beside Sir Blade.

"Belle Aube." Nadja said, getting in close to the ladybug. "As the new hero of Paris, what will you do to help protect Paris against Catastrophe?"

Belle Aube grinned.

"How about this?"

She stepped back again and threw her yoyo into the air.

"Miraculous Cure!"

Everyone watched in amazement as hundreds of glowing ladybugs seemed to emerge from it, the silhouette of an object seemed to form within the loveliness before dissipating, sending the glowing ladybugs outwards. The loveliness washed over the ground and buildings, repairing things as they went, including the hole into the waterways.

Though the damage from the prior Catastrophe attacks had not been fixed, the damage from the current one had, which was enough to get the people cheering for the hero even louder than before.

"I can hardly believe my eyes." Nadja said into her camera. "Belle Aube has repaired the damage done by Catastrophe today. It's a miracle."

Belle Aube smiled and bowed to the cameras and crowd.

She was then overwhelmed by the number of people surging forward to shake her hand and thank her.

" _It seems that Paris has had a most fortunate turn of events, my Lady."_ Sir Blade said to the Butterfly wielder through their connection.

" _Yes,"_ Nymph hummed in agreement. _"I'm glad that the person who found the Ladybug Miraculous is using it for good. And that I'll have an ally from now on."_

Belle Aube was struggling with the crowd when she heard her earrings beep, making her remember that using her powers put her on a timer.

"Uh, I've got to go." She said.

She pulled out her yoyo and latched it onto a lamppost, pulling herself out of the crowd and swinging away.

Everyone seemed disappointed at the sudden departure, but Nadja quickly turned her attention to Sir Blade.

"Does Nymph have any statements on the new hero?" She asked the Champion.

" _Tell her that I look forward to working with Belle Aube to keep Paris safe."_ Nymph told Sir Blade to say.

Her Champion repeated her message before she recalled her Tiānshǐ, turning him and his students back to normal.

* * *

"Wings Down!"

Nymph's transformation fell away, leaving her as Marinette, Nooroo appearing from out of her broach to float beside her.

"It looks like the Ladybug Miraculous has been found." Marinette told Fu.

"I see." Fu stroked his beard.

"Thankfully, the person wielding it, Belle Aube, has vowed to work alongside me to stop Catastrophe."

"We have been very fortunate, for it not to have been found by the thief or someone evil. Though, we will have to wait to see just what sort of hero Belle Aube will be."

"I'm so happy that Tikki was found by someone who will use her Miraculous correctly." Nooroo said.

"So, what should we do about Belle Aube?" Marinette questioned. "I mean, should we invite her over and reveal our identities, or…?"

Fu shook his head.

"For now, we'll keep separate, at least until we can properly judge Belle Aube's character and whether she would be able to keep our identities and location secret." He said.

"I guess that makes sense." Marinette agreed.

"Her knowing about us may also become a risk if she ends up loosing to Catastrophe and getting captured by the thief. I have no doubt that they'd have the means to find out what she knows if they were able to get past my house defences and corrupt the Cat Miraculous." Fu added.

Marinette sighed.

"Well, at least with Belle Aube on our side, taking down Catastrophe will be easier." She said.

Fu hummed as he frowned.

"What's wrong, master?" Nooroo questioned.

"The thief has three other Miraculous at their disposal, with Belle Aube's arrival, they are likely to give another one out to 'even out the odds' as it were." Fu said.

Marinette groaned.

"Just when I thought things would be getting easier." She complained.

"Activating another Miraculous or not, it will be better now that we have Tikki's healing and creation abilities on our side. Now the damage of battle can be undone." Nooroo told his wielder.

"That is correct, Nooroo." Fu agreed. "Now, the question is, what to expect next."

* * *

Adrien shivered as he snuck back into his room, thankfully, having avoided detection.

He'd had the bad luck to de-transform while still in the waterways, meaning that he was completely soaked and cold on top of that.

What didn't help matters is that he must have banged his hand while diving into the waterways, as it felt like it was burning.

Adrien quickly stripped himself of his wet clothes and climbed into his show, sighing in relief as the hot water warmed him up.

While standing under the spray, Adrien investigated his hurt hand. He couldn't see and scratches or bruising, yet the burning feeling only seemed to increase.

Once fully warmed up, Adrien hopped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed into some new clothes, scratching his hand along the way.

Adrien was then surprised by his bedroom door bursting own, revealing Adrien's bodyguard with Natalie behind him.

"Adrien." Natalie seemed to sigh in relief. "You're safe."

"Yeah." Adrien said. "I ran back here as soon as Catastrophe attacked."

"You should have waited for us." Natalie told him. "And you should have told us where you were."

"I thought it'd be better to head straight back here rather than wait around. And I think I left my phone in my bag back at fencing in the panic, so I couldn't call." Adrien said.

"Well, I guess you did the right course of action, considering the circumstances." Natalie relented. "But from now on, make sure you keep your phone on you at all times so that we knew where you are when the next attack comes."

"I will." Adrien lied.

"I'll go inform your father that you are safe in your room." Natalie said. "Can you go retrieve Adrien's belongings?" She said to the bodyguard.

The bodyguard nodded and they both left, closing the bedroom door behind them.

With the two of them gone, Adrien quickly went back to scratching his hand, the burning reaching unbearable levels now.

He stopped scratching when his eyes spotted that his ring was smoking.

"What the…? Is this going to explode?" He questioned, holding his ring hand away from his face.

The ring then began to crackle with lighting, causing Adrien to shield his eyes with his free hand as it became too bright.

Suddenly, the pain in his hand went away and the lightning and smoke disappeared, causing Adrien to lower his hand to see what had happened.

There, floating before him, was some sort of creature. It seemed to be made out of both ink and smoke, with a large head and a tail, and its eyes were completely green like Catastrophe's were.

"Finally, out." The creature sighed. "It was so cramped in there."

Adrien stared at the creature in utter confusion.

"Hey kid." It waved at him.

"What are you?" Adrien finally managed to question.

"You can call me-" The creature cut itself off. "Actually, I can't remember my name, I can't remember much actually."

"Can you remember why you were in my ring?" Adrien pointed at his Miraculous, which was now a plain grey rather than black.

"I'm a Kwami, I remember that." The creature said. "I'm what gives that ring of yours its power."

"Why are you only coming out now?"

"Geeze, you're just full of questions." The Kwami said. "Something was keeping me in there, a heaviness that I could hardly move through. But then I felt something familiar and followed it out. And now I'm here."

Adrien continued to look at the Kwami.

"So, does that mean that Nymph has a Kwami too?" He asked.

"I don't know who that is." The Kwami said. "Is she someone I'm meant to know but can't remember?"

Adrien shrugged in response to the question, meaning neither were going to get their answers.

"I'm hungry." The Kwami suddenly said. "I need something to eat."

Adrien sighed.

"I'll see what I can have brought up from the kitchen." He said.

* * *

The stranger watched their TV, which was broadcasting the arrival of the new hero, Belle Aube, wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous.

They snarled and turned the TV off, rising to their feet at they went to their work room.

"So, now the Ladybug Miraculous is active as well and working against me." They said to themselves.

They stalked over to the magic cage that held the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculous' within, regarding them with a scowl.

"No matter, I still have more Miraculous than they do. I merely need to hand out another so that my dear Catastrophe won't be overwhelmed." They said.

They walked over to the stone table they had used to corrupt the Cat Miraculous and frowned.

"However, I don't have enough magic to both corrupt and control another wielder to my command. Keeping Catastrophe loyal is already costing me a lot." They stated.

They then hummed and regarded their remaining Miraculous again.

"What I need is someone who will readily disregard their morals without my interference but who I can manipulate into following my orders, even if it takes a bit of my remaining magic to do some 'convincing'." They said.

They looked over the Miraculous, wondering which would be best to even out the odds once they had chosen who to recruit next.

"Celebrate for now heroes." They said. "For I will have all the Miraculous' in my possession soon enough."

* * *

 **Author's note: Please comment**

 **And tada! The ladybug hero has made her presence known. I'm keeping her identity a secret for now, but I think it's a bit obvious who's behind the mask. Sorry if you're disappointed about the lack of a fight between the cat and ladybug, but that'll happen next chapter.**

 **The Ladybug costume I've decided on using for Belle Aube, as voted for by you guys, is the top left one from my selection of designs on my DeviantART. I plan to do a more updated version of the design, but I'm waiting until I properly reveal who Belle Aube is to prevent spoilers.**

 **Also, Plagg puts in an appearance, definitely affected by the corruption of the ring. I based his corrupted appearance off of the PV version of Plagg.**

 **And just to clarify, the potion cook book Master Fu pulls out to show Marinette isn't the Miraculous book.**

 **And I've worked out what the backstory and identity for out mysterious stranger will be, I'm just waiting for the right dramatic moment to start the reveal. Which will hopefully be next chapter.**

 **By the way, did you know that a group of ladybugs were called a loveliness?**


	18. The girl who cried ladybug

**Chapter 18: The girl who cried ladybug**

 **Author's note: For the sake of time, and because I don't want to go back and rewrite 'The time flies by' chapter, let's pretend that some of the events of canon also happened in this story.**

 **Marinette's Uncle still visited, but Chloe didn't ruin his soup and he still won. Marinette is class president. Marinette still got brought in to develop two CD covers for Jagged Stone and so knows him on a semi-personal level. And Prince Ali visited and still met Rose, but because Chloe intentionally introduced them as a favour to Marinette.**

* * *

When Marinette showed up to college alongside Alya the following morning, she expected the everyone to be abuzz with gossip about Belle Aube like her friend was.

And they were to an extent.

But there were also plenty of students talking about someone called 'Lila'.

Rose was talking to Juleka about how this Lila had met Prince Ali and been taken on his private jet.

Nino was talking excitedly to Kim and Max about how this mystery girl knew some Hollywood directors and would recommend him to a particularly famous one.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could have written it about _me_?" Chloe huffed as she and Sabrina met Marinette and Alya.

"Because your life isn't interesting enough to base a song off of." Alya teased the blond.

Chloe was aghast. "My life is perfectly interesting enough to base a song off of." She claimed.

"Right, I'm sure lyrics about your _perfect_ hair would be enough to fill up a verse alone." Alya continued to tease, flipping her hair in imitation of Chloe.

"There's more to me than that!" Chloe was getting angry. "Right, Sabrina?"

"Of course, there is." Sabrina quickly agreed. "A song about you would fill up a book."

"I'm confused." Marinette interrupted. "Who's Lila?"

"She just started today." Alya said, pointing over to a girl with brown hair talking to Adrien. "She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Kaleidoscoop, cause she got to meet Lady Nymph in person once! Watch!"

Alya showed her phone to Marinette, showing Lila laughing in the video.

"What?" Marinette questioned.

She had no recollection of meeting anyone in person as Lady Nymph, let alone anyone who looked like Lila in her life.

Alya mistook her questioning to be enquiring further about Lila.

"Lila's got the most incredible life." She said. "And now she's going here. She's totally awesome!"

"Oh, please." Chloe scoffed. "I bet that she's not actually that great."

"My Kaleidoscoop getting the highest number of hits it's ever had says otherwise." Alya said, showing off the number of hits her blog was getting.

Chloe scrunched up her nose.

"So what?" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm the one who kickstarted your blog in the first place."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Alya sang.

"Me? Jealous? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down you two." Marinette said placatingly. "What exactly has this Lila girl been saying?"

Alya, Chloe and Sabrina then launched into the various stories that were passing around the college.

* * *

Adrien was really starting to get impatient.

This new girl had shown up, rumours abound about her flying around the college, and then she had decided to bother him.

"Anyway, I've been a bit busy with the charity work I've been doing and haven't had much time to catch up on what I needed to learn for when I join my classes. And I've heard that you're very smart. So, I was wondering if you could help me out on my history homework, make sure I'm doing everything right?" Lila continued on from what she was saying.

"Lila," Adrien said as kindly as he could, trying to keep some level of civility. "I'm flattered that you think I'm so smart, but I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this. I've got a lot on my schedule and it's prone to change at the whims of my father. You could try Max though, he's smart and has more time to spare than me."

"Oh, uh, I already asked Max." Lila said. "And he said he was busy. He told me to ask you, actually."

"Uh, huh." Adrien said, not convinced.

"And I'm sure we can organise some time." Lila said. "We just need to quickly go over our homework to make sure I'm doing things right. We can even go somewhere while we do it, like getting ice-cream, my treat."

While the offer of ice-cream did tempt Adrien, the way Lila seemed very intent on getting physically close to him dwarfed that temptation.

"I don't think my father would agree to me hanging out with a stranger." He refused.

"Then why don't you let me talk to him?" Lila suggested. "I'm sure that once I've talked to him, he'll realise that I'm a perfectly amazing person that you can hang out with."

Adrien stifled a groan and debated whether or not Lila would accept a flat out 'no', as she didn't seem to be taking the hints that he wasn't interested.

* * *

"So, this Lila has done all these things?" Marinette questioned as her friends finished telling her about the new girl.

"Yeah." Was the reply.

"And this doesn't seem the least bit suspicious to you?"

"Um…"

"I know it's a bit unfair to question what someone says, but the amount of things Lila is claiming seems ridiculous. What evidence do you have to back up her claims?"

Her friends remained quiet, realising that they didn't.

"Alya." Marinette addressed the blogger. "Lila claims to have met Lady Nymph personally, but Lady Nymph has never appeared in person to anyone before. If she did, I think she'd join in the fight alongside her Champions rather than stay in the shadows. If Lila ended up in trouble, Nymph would have made her or someone near her a Champion."

"Oh, yeah." Alya said, realising that the interview on her blog hadn't been fact checked.

"And from my interactions with Jagged Stone, I don't think he'd write a song about a specific teenage girl, even if everything else about her was true. For one, it isn't his style, and for another, Miss Rolling would point out the bad publicity it could bring him before he'd written a single lyric."

"Ha, I knew Jagged Stone couldn't have written a song about her." Chloe claimed.

"As for Lila's other claims, they could be equally untrue, I recommend you get some evidence before you believe them." Marinette recommended.

"She…" Alya gasped. "What a liar! I can't believe that I fell for her lies so easily!"

She quickly took down Lila's interview from her blog, not wanting it to be up for a second longer.

"I seems that everyone's been swept up in Lila's lies." Marinette said, remembering how many students were gossiping about Lila. "Apart from Adrien, she seems to be making him uncomfortable." She noted, pointing at the boy. "Should we go and rescue him?"

"Definitely." Chloe agreed, forgetting her current standing with Adrien. "I need to give that liar a piece of my mind."

"Oh no." Marinette sighed, realising what she had just started.

Chloe marched off towards Lila with Sabrina following behind.

"I'm coming too." Alya said, leaving Marinette to wheel after them.

* * *

Adrien was getting ready to blow up at Lila, when rescue came from an unexpected source.

"Hey, Lila."

Lila turned, annoyed at the interruption.

"What?" She said.

"I've got a few questions about your ridiculous claims." Chloe said. "Mainly, how could anyone believe them?" She pretended that she hadn't herself.

"They're not ridiculous, just because a lot of things have happened to me, doesn't mean they're not true." Lila defended.

"If they're true, then you won't have any issues providing proof." Chloe challenged smugly.

"Why should I need to provide proof? It's not like how I live my life affects yours." Lila crossed her arms.

A crowd was starting to gather now.

"Doesn't affect us?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "How about that interview you gave me? Hundreds of people have seen you lying about knowing Nymph on my blog and now people will distrust anything I put up on my blog because of you."

"First of all, you're the one who put that interview up, so that's your fault." Lila pointed out. "And second of all, I wasn't lying."

"Lady Nymph has never been seen in person, she empowers people when they're in danger. So, why would she rescue you personally rather than give you a Tiānshǐ. For that matter, what danger were you even in?" Alya argued.

"Well, I'd fallen off a bridge while rescuing a child who had climbed up there. And Nymph was close by when it happened, so she came to rescue me herself. And for your information, I have been Tiānshǐsed, a couple of times now." Lila gloated.

"Lady Nymph never empowers a Champion more than once." Chloe joined in. "What makes you so special?"

"I guess Nymph just trusts me more, which isn't a surprise considering all the charity work I do. That, and I am a quite effective Champion." Lila said.

"I know the civilian identities of all of Lady Nymph's Champions, I certainly don't recall you ever showing up to try and defeat Catastrophe." Alya was starting to get really angry now.

"Nymph's focus isn't only on defeating Catastrophe." Lila waved off. "There's also other events outside of Paris that she empowers me to deal with. You've just never heard of me because everything I've done has happened when there weren't any people around who had phones to record me in action with."

"So, you don't have any proof to your lies?" Chloe smirked, though she was seething inside.

"And you have no proof that anything I say is lies. And have no reason to be bulling me like this." Lila hung her head like she was about to cry, shuffling closer to Adrien.

The sight of Lila being upset turned everyone's attentions to Alya and Chloe, some glaring at them.

"Please, if I wanted to bully you, I can think of far worse things than calling out your lies." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Alya, however took notice of the looks the two of them were getting.

"Not helping." She muttered under her breath to everyone.

"Alright, I think it's time for everyone to calm down." Marinette interrupted as she wheeled over, having finally caught up.

The crowd parted to let her through.

"Whatever is going on, it should definitely not be taking place in a public area, for either side." Marinette said. "You all need to go away and calm down so that you can approach this subject calmly and on a more equal understanding." She advised. "Now, I believe that our teachers will be waiting impatiently for us to get to our lessons."

As if Marinette was the principle herself, the crowd dispersed and headed towards their first classes.

Marinette turned around and headed back towards her own class with Chloe, Sabrina and Alya following behind as they talked to her.

"Who's that?" Lila questioned, staring at Marinette as she left.

"That's Marinette." Adrien explained happily. "Cool, isn't she?"

"She was able to take control easily." Lila found herself agreeing.

She would have to look into Marinette more closely.

But for now, she turned her attention back to Adrien.

"I'm sorry for the scene I ended up causing." She said, looking away. "I know that I can't prove that I know Nymph, I wish everyone could know her as closely as I do."

"You really know Lady Nymph?" Adrien was interested.

"Yeah." Lila was suddenly very happy. "We're like that." She crossed her fingers to symbolise closeness.

"Do you know who she is?" Adrien asked eagerly. "And what about Belle Aube?"

Lila looked unsure.

"We probably shouldn't talk about this stuff here." She said, looking around. "How about we meet in the park to talk about it later?"

"Uh, sure." Adrien said. "I need to get to fencing practice anyway."

"Okay, I'll meet you afterwards in the park then." Lila waved as Adrien left.

"It's a date." She said to herself.

She then turned and walked down the stairs towards the college doors, a plan formulating in her mind.

* * *

"Why'd you interrupt?" Chloe demanded.

"Yeah, we had her on the ropes." Alya agreed.

"Really, because all I saw was two girls picking on the new girl because they didn't believe her tall tales." Marinette said.

"We weren't picking on her." Both girls defended.

"Chloe wasn't picking on her." Sabrina chimed in.

"I know you weren't, but that's what it looked like to everyone else." Marinette told them. "You were so concerned in exposing Lila, that you didn't notice how it looked to others. Try and think your actions through next time instead of charging off."

"You're right." Alya agreed.

Chloe looked at her like she had just said the most insane thing.

"You're just going to drop it?" She questioned.

"Of course not." Alya huffed. "I'm just going to make sure that I have evidence of Lila's lies next time."

"Right." Chloe said. "We won't let her worm her way out of it next time."

Marinette sighed. "At least try to understand her side, so we don't have a repeat of what just happened.

Chloe was about to respond when she noticed Lila leaving the college rather than going to class, making her suspicious.

She fell behind Marinette and Alya as they went on ahead, grabbing Sabrina.

"Sabrina, follow Lila and see what she's up to." Chole whispered to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked hesitant. "But…what about class?"

"I'll make up an excuse for you." Chloe said. "Now, go."

"Okay." Sabrina relented, going down the stairs to follow Lila.

Chloe caught up with Marinette and Alya at the classroom door.

"Where's Sabrina?" Marinette questioned.

"She just remembered that she had to do something." Chloe said, going to take her seat.

* * *

Classes eventually let out and Marinette found herself in the middle of a scheming Chloe and Alya, wishing that the students left in the art room would leave it sooner so that she and the rest of the Art Club members could go in and she could get away from her weirdly obsessed friends.

"I'm not finding anything on Lila's history, let alone any of her 'accomplishments.'" Alya said, looking at her phone.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's just some nobody." Chloe smirked.

"Chloe, check your behaviour." Marinette sighed, pointing at the promise on Chloe's wrist.

Chloe fiddled with it and looked away.

"I'm not doing anything bad, just exposing a liar." Chloe defended.

Marinette just sighed.

Chloe's phone then buzzed.

"Oh, good." Chloe said as she looked at her phone. "Sabrina got back to me on what Lila's been doing."

Marinette quickly worked out what she meant.

"Seriously, you had Sabrina follow Lila?" She asked, exasperated.

"I saw her sneaking out of college, so Sabrina followed her to see what she was up to. She didn't say anything about not wanting to do it." Chloe said. "Now, what has she found out. 'Lila went around, visiting a few jewellery shops, until she bought a pair of earrings in one'."

Chloe's phone showed the picture Sabrina had taken.

Out of curiosity, Marinette leaned over to see what the picture was.

She then gasped when she saw a close up of the earrings in Lila's hand.

"She has them." She said before she could think.

Chloe and Alya looked at her.

"I mean…uh…the earrings my family member lost that I was looking for. They look a lot like them." Marinette quickly covered up.

The other girls hummed as they analysed the picture, thinking of something else.

"What is she up to?" Alya questioned.

"Sabrina will find out." Chloe said.

"No." Marinette interjected. "You've already made Sabrina do enough of your dirty work today."

Chloe groaned. "Fine."

"I'll be going myself anyway, a good reporter does her own research." Alya said. "Where is she?"

"Heading to the park." Chloe said, reading Sabrina's status update.

"Alright, let's go." Alya said. "Marinette, you stay here. I don't want Lila to see us."

The two girls then raced off, leaving a confused Marinette alone.

"Nooroo." She called on her Kwami. "Do you think Lila's Belle Aube."

Nooroo shook his head. "Those weren't the Ladybug Miraculous." He said.

"They weren't?"

"I managed to get a look at the picture from your purse, I'd recognise the other Miraculous anywhere and that isn't them." Nooroo said. "Though, that makes me wonder why this girl was seeking out something that looked like them."

"Considering all the things she's probably made up today, personally knowing me being the main thing, I can hazard a guess." Marinette said unhappily.

She then looked at her phone, a message from Nathaniel telling her that the art room was now available.

"Well, a lie that big, she's bound to be found out in no time." Marinette said. "And hopefully all her other lies will be found out as well. Especially with Chloe and Alya hounding her."

She then started wheeling herself towards the art room.

"Hey, Marinette."

Nooroo quickly hid back in her purse.

"Adrien, hi." Marinette stopped to greet the blond boy. "What are you still doing at college?"

"I just finished my fencing practice." Adrien explained. "Mr D'Agincourt has been extra strict today, considering what happened yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad we've got a new hero to protect Paris now." Marinette said.

"Yeah." Adrien said, unenthusiastically,

"Don't you like the new hero?" Marinette frowned.

"No, it's not that." Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "It's just, I'm reserving judgement until we've seen more of her."

"I guess that makes sense." Marinette agreed.

"So, what are you still doing at college?" Adrien asked.

"Art Club." Marinette answered. "Anyone who wants a creative environment can go into the art room outside of lessons and express themselves however they want."

"That sounds fun." Adrien said.

"Do you want to come along?" Marinette offered. "You already know everyone there, but it could be a chance to get to know them better, and maybe to some experimenting with the different art stuff."

"I'd…I'd love to." Adrien blushed slightly.

It sounded like it would be amazing, making friends and finding something new he could do, and with Marinette there to top it all off.

But then the coldness of his ring reminded him where he needed to be.

"But, unfortunately, I already promised to meet with someone else, and I'd rather not let them down." He said, sadly.

"It's okay." Marinette comforted. "The art room stays open for a long time, so you could still visit after your meeting, or some other day."

"I'll try my best to come." Adrien said.

"Good, see you later, then." Marinette waved again before continuing on her way to the art room.

"See you later." Adrien replied before, reluctantly, making his way to the park.

* * *

Peaking from behind a tree, Alya and Chloe watched Lila sit down on a bench in the park. The girl took out a jewellery box and opened it before taking out her phone and bringing something up on the screen, looking in between the two a few times before she seemed satisfied, taking a pair of earrings out of the box and putting them in her ears.

The two then ducked behind the three more when they noticed Adrien approaching

"Oh, hi." Lila said, turning off her phone and putting it away.

"Hey." Adrien said, sitting down next to her. "So, how well do you know Lady Nymph?"

"Really well." Lila boasted. "Like I said, she saved my life and has made me her Champion many times. I wish I had a picture to show you. My Champion form, Gossamer, was so strong and beautiful."

"Won't she be making you a Champion again?" Adrien questioned.

"Well, she doesn't need to now, I've found a better way to help out."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, wondering what that way was.

"Anyway, enough about Nymph. What do you think about the new hero, Belle Aube?"

"Well, I'm not really sure." Adrien answered. "I'm waiting until I know her more before passing judgement. I'd rather talk more about Nymph, like how well you know her."

"Well, I think that you might get a chance to learn more about Belle Aube." Lila said, not wanting to move away from the topic of the new heroine.

"What makes you say that?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lila waved off. "But it's a bit funny isn't it. Belle Aube makes her big debut, and then the very next day, I start college. It's a nice little coincidence. You could say it makes us connected in a way."

Lila made a show of tucking her hair behind her ear.

And Adrien caught sight of exactly what she wanted him to see.

"Wait, are those…" He questioned, holding out a hand slightly.

"Oh, these." Lila acted surprised that he had noticed them. "They're something that I was given not long ago"

"Are you…are you Belle Aube?" Adrien asked.

Lila gasped. "Oh, no." She said. "Adrien, you mustn't tell anyone that I'm her!"

"I won't." Adrien promised.

He had to fight to keep the grin off of his face. He had found out Belle Aube's identity only a day after she had appeared. Now all he had to do was sneak off to become Catastrophe take them from her while she was unprotected.

"What!"

Lila and Adrien looked towards the direction the scream but saw no one, deciding that it was from something that wasn't their business and going back to their own conversation.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Alya ran out of the park, having overheard Lila's claims and left before they could reveal themselves.

"There is no way that a liar like that could ever be a hero!" Alya exclaimed. "And she deliberately showed off her earrings to him, she wanted Adrien to think that she was a hero!"

"Yeah. She definitely isn't Belle Aube. She's just lying again to take advantage of Adrien!" Chloe said. "I'm going to tell my daddy about this!"

Chloe stormed off, leaving Alya to stew in her own anger as well.

* * *

"So, Lila." Adrien said. "You, uh, want to come to my place sometime? I'd love to see how you become Belle Aube."

"Well, I don't think that I should transform outside of battle. But I'd love to go to your house and spend more time with you." Lila said, moving closer to Adrien. "Or maybe we could go to the movies."

"Well, that sounds great." Adrien forced himself to say.

He was really struggling with his want for the Ladybug Miraculous and his want to get away from Lila.

"You know, it's actually a relief that you know now, having someone to trust makes me feel so happy." Lila grabbed onto his arm as she leaned against him.

'You're doing it for the Miraculous, you're doing it for the Miraculous, you're doing it for the Miraculous!' Adrien repeated in his head as he forced himself to smile at Lila's advances.

The two were then surprised by a figure landing in front of them.

It was Belle Aube.

"Hello there." The spotted heroine had an obviously forced grin on her face, if the fire in her eyes were anything to go by. "I was just passing by when I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Adrien looked from Lila to Belle Aube and back again, realising what it meant.

"You're Belle Aube, huh?" Belle Aube continued on like she was having a regular conversation. "That's weird. Because if you're Belle Aube, who does that make me? Actually, that doesn't make me anything, because you're a liar!"

"So, you were lying to me this entire time?" Adrien questioned Lila, forcefully pushing away from her. "You were just using me?"

"Of course, she was." Belle Aube scoffed. "And I'd bet she's never become a Champion, let alone met Lady Nymph."

"I can't believe you." Adrien scowled at Lila, who was beginning to cry. "You're nothing but a pathetic lair."

With that, he turned and ran off.

"Adrien, wait!" Lila reached out for him. "How dare you?!" She turned to Belle Aube.

Lila then ran off in the opposite direction before Belle Aube could respond.

With a shrug, and the feeling of relief, Belle Aube swung off to find a place to de-transform.

* * *

"I can't believe I let myself get fooled like that." Adrien growled.

"You are a bit dumb, kid." The Cat Kwami appeared. "Anyone could see that the girl deliberately showed off her earrings. You fell right into her trap."

Adrien scowled at him.

"Well, I'm not going to let her get away with it." He said. "Claws Out!"

The kwami was pulled into his ring and he transformed into Catastrophe.

Catastrophe then ran back the way Adrien had come, only to find the park empty of both Lila and Belle Aube.

He growled and stomped his foot, looking around to see what he could do to draw Belle Aube back out.

He turned to look at the college, remembering Marinette telling him about the Art Club that was there.

Still lost in his anger, Catastrophe didn't think twice when turning and walking towards the college and where the art room was.

* * *

Marinette sat in the art room, pattern drafting for the current outfit she was working on.

"I wonder how Lila met Prince Ali." Rose said as she worked on her own project.

"Rose, you've already met Prince Ali yourself, why are you getting so excited?" Marinette looked up as she finished lining up her pattern master to a curve.

"Yes, but I've never flown in his private jet." Rose said. "I bet it was amazing."

Marinette sighed and drew the curve onto her pattern.

The others in the group continued to talk about Lila until the topic of Alya and Chloe came up.

"I'm not surprised Chloe went after Lila, but I didn't think Alya would be the type to join in." Alix said.

"Alya can be stubborn at times." Marinette said. "Once she realised that Lila had nothing to back up what she said, especially the interview for the Kaleidoscoop, she got mad and decided to dive in head first in confronting Lila."

"So, it was a misunderstanding?" Rose asked.

"More like a over-reaction and an inability to read the situation." Marinette shook her head. "Think about what Lila's been telling everyone, that she knows all these famous people, that she's done all these amazing things, and then try remember if Lila gave any proof for what she's said."

That caused everyone to pause as they tried to recall why exactly they had believed Lila's words.

"Exactly. So, until Lila can actually present some proof, I wouldn't recommend believing what she says."

Everyone suddenly felt very sheepish, realising what they'd been doing.

"Good to see you're able to talk sense into people." Nathaniel commented, looking up from his own work.

"You saw past Lila's lies too?" Marinette asked him.

"I didn't really care." Nathaniel answered honestly. "But then I heard her talking about Lady Nymph and knew she was lying."

"How?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, wondering how Lila could have given herself away during the confrontation with Alya and Chloe.

"Lila referred to her as just 'Nymph'." Nathaniel explained. "Anyone who comes in contact with her refers to her as 'Lady Nymph', whether they're aware of it or not."

"Oh." Marinette said.

She had been aware of her former Champions referring to her as such but hadn't thought about it until now.

"You're right, she didn't." Rose said.

"Meaning that Lila was never a Champion." Alix concluded.

"That's low." Juleka said.

All former Champions held Lady Nymph in some form of reverence. So, finding out that Lila had lied about her was an insult to them.

"Well, considering how much she's lied, she'll get found out eventually." Marinette said. "It's best just to get people to think logically about her claims and wait for her to expose herself for now."

The group conceded to Marinette's advice, going back to their projects.

"I don't know how we'd manage without you, Marinette." Nathaniel chuckled.

"You'd do fine." Marinette waved off. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Nathaniel groaned. "Mum's making me volunteer." He said.

"Really." Marinette laughed.

"Yeah. After I said that I was considering Health and Social Care, she decided that I needed to volunteer as a carer so that I'll already have work experience when I start learning. She wouldn't let up on it until I agreed to do it for a few weeks. So, now I'm going to be stuck looking after some old guy I don't know after school and on the weekends." Nathaniel complained.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Marinette said.

"I doubt it. I'll probably get some guy who will complain about me the entire time I'm there or something." Nathaniel said glumly.

Then, they were all surprised by the classroom door suddenly bursting open very loudly.

"Hello, everyone." Catastrophe walked into the room. "Mind if I join the club?"

Marinette gulped in fear, moving her hand to her purse, where Nooroo was hiding.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please comment**

 **This and the upcoming chapter were originally one single chapter, but due to how long it was getting, it's been split into two parts, so you all don't have an insanely long chapter to read**

 **Given that most people have guessed either Chloe or Alya for being Belle Aube, I'm not going to hide that it's one of them, though I won't reveal exactly which just yet**

 **Given that Marinette doesn't have her crush on Adrien to act out of jealously and is basically a calmer person due to her experiences in this story, she doesn't react as strongly to Lila. While she'll still make people see the holes in Lila's lies, she won't go out of her way to expose them either, mostly because she doesn't know how bad Lila actually is.**

 **And since Lila's only just arrived and started spreading her lies, and Marinette is much calmer in her take downs, she's able to get the students to see reason unlike in canon**


	19. Gossamer

**Chapter 19: Gossamer**

A de-powered Belle Aube sat in her room, being shamed by Tikki.

"You shouldn't have confronted her like that." Tikki told her.

"She deserved it." Belle Aube rebutted. "If she didn't want to be called out, then she shouldn't have lied about being me."

"But calling her out in public like that and humiliating her." Tikki continued.

"I know types like her. She won't stop, so she needs to be called out in ways she can't recover from." Belle Aube said.

Tikki sighed at her wielder's stubbornness.

She could easily see the wielder matching up with another of her fellow Kwamis much better than her. But Tikki wasn't exactly in the position to find a wielder who was better suited to the Ladybug Miraculous, so she had to work with wielder who wasn't as suited to her as her previous wielders.

There was then a sudden beeping, coming from Belle Aube's phone.

It was the Villain Alert App

It was something created after it became apparent Catastrophe's attacks would be a regular thing. The App would immediately start beeping if an attack warning was issued, telling people that they would need to stay inside until the attack ended, and would give constant updates of where Catastrophe was so people could evacuate the area if need be.

It also served as a good alarm to tell heroes when they were needed.

"I think Catastrophe noticed you when you yelled at Lila." Tikka worked out.

"Lecture me later." Belle Aube moaned. "Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

The Art Club were huddled in the corner of the art room, some clinging onto Marinette's wheelchair from where she was positioned in the middle of them, Mr Haberkorn stood in front of all of them as if the art teacher could protect them.

Catastrophe wasn't that interested though. He paced around the room, occasionally going to the window to show the police he was still inside and would harm the club if he saw them try to come in, while waiting for Belle Aube and Lady Nymph's Champion to show up.

Problem was, Lady Nymph herself was unknowingly one of the hostages.

Marinette needed to find a way to escape so she could transform and create a Champion, something that would already be hard enough for an able-bodied person, but almost impossible for someone restricted to a big and slow wheelchair.

Catastrophe hummed as he looked over at the clock.

"No sign of any heroes yet." He said. "Maybe they need some incentive." He looked over at the group.

The villain walked threateningly over to them.

"You will not touch my students." Mr Haberkorn said, making sure he was between Catastrophe and the students.

"If you insist." Catastrophe shrugged.

He then grabbed the art teacher by the front of the shirt and lifted him up, turning to go back to the widow.

Marinette didn't know what made her do it, maybe she briefly forgot that she wasn't Lady Nymph in that moment, or the fear that her art teacher would be dropped out of the window, or just sheer stupidity.

But regardless of the reason, she had lurched forward in her chair and grabbed Catastrophe's tail.

Catastrophe yowled as his tail was yanked on, whipping around to glare at Marinette, who was holding it tightly and only just realising what she had done.

"Let him go." Marinette found herself saying with a shaky voice.

"Let go on my tail." Catastrophe ordered with a hiss.

"Not until you put Mr Haberkorn down." Marinette continued to dig her grave without control, even tightening her grip on the tail.

Catastrophe scowled and pulled back on his tail, but Marinette wouldn't budge.

So, he pulled harder, finally getting his tail back but also pulling Marinette out of her wheelchair in the process.

"Ow." Marinette complained as she pushed herself off the floor with her hands.

"Marinette!" The group gasped, making forward to help pick her back up.

But Catastrophe had beaten them to it, dropping his hold on the art teacher to pick Marinette up and put her back in her wheelchair.

"Uh, thanks." Marinette said unsurely.

"You should be more careful." Catastrophe said. "And don't pull on my tail." He added with a growl.

He then walked back to the window, forgetting the art teacher, who quickly went back to his students to check if Marinette was alright.

"I'm fine." Marinette insisted as the others checked her over for any damage from her fall.

She looked over at Catastrophe, analysing him.

Marinette hadn't expected him to help her, especially after she had pulled his tail. Meaning that whoever was beneath the mask was still a good person despite the corruption of his ring.

Any maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Aghh!" Marinette suddenly lurched forward in her chair, gripping the area between her hips.

"Marinette!"

"What's wrong?"

Her friends worried.

Catastrophe practically raced back over.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked.

"It's my period." Marinette gasped out. "It hurts."

"Oh, uh…" Catastrophe was suddenly very unsure. "Do you…need anything?"

"Can I go to the toilets? I don't have anything to protect my clothes right now." Marinette quickly asked.

"Toilets, as in away from this room?" Catastrophe looked suspicious.

"Would you rather I bleed everywhere." Marinette deadpanned.

"No! No, I don't." Catastrophe said. "But I'll take you there, just so you can't escape."

He looked back at the rest of the club, realising he'd have to leave them alone in order to keep an eye on Marinette, as talking them all with him wouldn't be practical.

Thankfully for Catastrophe, there was an art supply room that was just big enough to fit everyone in it.

"Sorry if you're claustrophobic, but I'll let you out when we come back." Catastrophe said as he pushed them all into the small space.

Marinette shot them all an apologetic look as the door closed on them, which was then locked with the keys Catastrophe had taken from the art teacher.

"Right." Catastrophe said. "Let's get you taken care of."

As Marinette had to pretend that she was still in pain, she had to let Catastrophe push her to the toilets, rather than pushing herself.

They went down the elevator and through the courtyard, Marinette spotting that the front door had been barricaded by Catastrophe to stop the police from using it.

"So, uh…will you need any help? Not that I think you need help, you can obviously do things on your own." Catastrophe rambled as they arrived at the toilets.

In that moment, Marinette found it hard to connect this Catastrophe to the one who had been terrorising Paris.

"No, I'll be fine." Marinette smiled at him.

She pushed herself into the disabled toilet and closed the door behind her, locking it for good measure.

Catastrophe raised no protest, staying outside.

"Finally, we're alone." Nooroo sighed in relief as he flew out of Marinette's purse.

"We don't have long, though." Marinette said quietly, so Catastrophe wouldn't overhear. "I'll have to make a Tiānshǐ and trust it to find a Champion on its own."

Nooroo frowned. "That's not a good idea, both the Tianshi and your Champion need guidance from you. But we, unfortunately, don't have much choice."

"I'll tell it to seek out one of my former Champions, but that'll be the best I can do." Marinette sighed. "Nooroo, Wings Rise."

The transformation was less flashy than usual, as her butterflies weren't there to envelop her like usual, just a wave a light purple light.

Once Lady Nymph sat on her throne, she reached a hand up to her Miraculous and summoned a butterfly out of it. As a precaution for situations such as her one, a butterfly would always remain in the Miraculous to be pulled out at any time.

With the butterfly perched on her finger, Lady Nymph brought it up to her lips and transferred her power into it, creating her Tiānshǐ.

"There's no time to find you a person. Find the closest former Champion that isn't in danger and re-empower them." The heroine whispered to it. "Now, hide until Catastrophe is far enough away."

The Tiānshǐ fluttered up to the ceiling to hide out of view of the door.

"Wings Down." Lady Nymph said.

When Marinette was once again sat in her wheelchair, she wheeled over to the door and opened it.

"All set." She told Catastrophe, who had been waiting patiently outside.

"Just like that?" Catastrophe questioned.

"Do you have in depth knowledge of how periods work or something?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"No." Catastrophe became embarrassed and dropped the subject.

Marinette chuckled at his response.

She had learned a while ago that if she wanted to get out of a situation, especially one involving males, all she had to do was mention her period, as it made everyone uncomfortable and unwilling to question the subject any further.

Marinette pushed herself back towards the art room with Catastrophe following behind.

Unseen by the villain, the Tiānshǐ fluttered out of the disabled toilet, flying off to find a Champion.

"You know, you can be pretty nice when you want to be." Marinette said conversationally. "Even gentlemanly."

"You think so." Catastrophe blushed slightly.

"Yeah." Marinette insisted. "You helped me up when I fell down, allowed me to take care of personal matters even though I'm currently your hostage, and you've just generally been nice to me. So, why are you a villain?"

"I…I have to be." Catastrophe explained. "In order to keep my powers, to keep my ring."

He looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Are your powers really worth all that you're forced to do, though?" Marinette pressed.

"I need them." Catastrophe insisted, stroking his ring. "Without them, I…I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's get back to the art room."

Marinette sighed in defeat.

Just as the two reached the lift, they heard a _thump_ behind them.

"Let M-the girl go!"

Catastrophe whipped around to face Belle Aube.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you." He grinned. "I've been itching for a fight now that I'm not on a timer."

"You mean you're not going to run away like usual?" Belle Aube spun her yoyo around.

Belle Aube and Catastrophe then ran at each other, clashing with yoyo against claw blades.

With Catastrophe distracted, Marinette took the chance to get back to the art room on her own and free the others.

* * *

"It's Belle Aube!" The crowd gathered outside to college cried out, spotting Belle Aube and Catastrophe as their fight progressed to the roof.

"Get ready to rescue the hostages as soon as Belle Aube has driven Catastrophe away from the college." Officer Raincomprix ordered his troops.

Not that far away, Lila watched in contempt as the people cheered Belle Aube on.

Stalking away, she came across a poster on an advertisement board at the opposite side of the college.

Lila didn't have a problem with the poster itself, a drawing of many of the Champions that had protected Paris against Catastrophe with the silhouette of Nymph and her logo behind them. Her issue was with the fact that someone had graffitied Belle Aube into the poster.

"My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Belle Aube!" Lila shouted, chucking her bag at the poster.

She then looked up, catching a glimpse of Belle Aube's yoyo as the fight progressed between the hero and villain.

"She's nothing special." Lila said. "Just someone playing dress up. I could be a much better hero given the chance."

In her anger, Lila almost missed the glowing, purple butterfly that fluttered out of the college, making its way down the street.

"A Tiānshǐ." Lila gasped.

She then grinned. "This is exactly what I need." She said.

She ran towards it, frowning when it continued to fly away from her, towards some unknown destination. But Lila wouldn't let it reach its destination, this was her chance and she wasn't going to let it go because Nymph had someone else in mind.

Lila managed to catch up to the Tiānshǐ and snatched it out of the air, pulling back her hair and pushing it into her earring.

Lila grinned triumphantly as she felt the power of the Tiānshǐ fill her but paused when she didn't hear anything.

From her look into what happened when someone became a Champion, she knew that Nymph was meant to appear before her to speak words of encouragement and ask that she take Catastrophe's ring from him. Yet, no one appeared before her.

No matter, she still had the power, and that was all that mattered.

"It's time to show Belle Aube and all of Paris that I'm the only hero they'll need." Lila smirked as purple light enveloped her.

It was time for Gossamer to turn from fiction, into reality.

* * *

Belle Aube grunted as she was thrown against a wall, quickly diving out of the way of Catastrophe's claw blades as they came down where she had been.

"Looks like someone's too inexperienced to be going up against me." Catastrophe taunted. "Just give me your Miraculous, it'll make things easier for both of us."

"The day I do that, is the day you learn how to use a hairbrush." Belle Aube shot back.

She then launched her yoyo at Catastrophe.

"Come on, Lady Nymph, where's your Champion?" Belle Aube muttered aloud as they fought.

It was the shadow that tipped Belle Aube that something was heading towards them, quickly disengaging from Catastrophe and flipping away. Which also tipped Catastrophe off that he would need to move.

An advertisement board landed where they had just been not even a second later.

Belle Aube and Catastrophe looked up in the direction the board had come from, spotting a figure flying in the sky.

It was a female wearing an orange and black costume, with chest armour a belt and the knees, elbows and wrist being a deeper shade of orange. Her face was covered with an orange mask, some sort of bug-eyed goggled sat on her head and she hovered in the air with four bug-like wings.

She was obviously Lady Nymph's new Champion.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing next time!" Belle Aube snapped at the flying female.

"I saw an open shot and I took it, it's not my fault you were in the way." The Champion raised her hands in mock surrender as she landed. "Name's Gossamer, and I can take it from here."

That caused both Belle Aube and Catastrophe to react.

"Wait, you're…" Belle Aube pointed at Gossamer as she realised who was beneath the mask.

"Looks like I'm not a liar after all." Gossamer smirked at the spotted heroine.

She then shot forward, aiming at Catastrophe with a fist held back and using her wings to increase her speed.

"Woah!" Catastrophe cried out, dodging just in time.

Gossamer punched down on the ground as a result of Catastrophe getting out of the way, creating a hole in the roof that they were standing on.

"Hold still!" Gossamer told him, aiming to punch him again.

The two danced around the roof, Gossamer leaving more and more holes as she attempted to get Catastrophe with her super strength.

One of the attacks ended up landing very close to Belle Aube as she tried to assist in the fight.

"Watch where you're punching!" Belle Aube shouted at Gossamer. "Are you crazy?"

"If you don't want to get hurt, then stay out of my way and let a real hero work." Gossamer shot back, pushing Belle Aube out of her way.

Belle Aube grunted as she fell down from the force of the push.

"Why would Lady Nymph make her of all people a Champion?" Belle Aube questioned as she stood up.

Looking around the roof of the college, Catastrophe realised just how much damage Gossamer was doing in her determination to attack him. And the college was one of the few placed he really didn't want to be shut down from the damage.

'I need to get this fight away from her.' He thought.

"You've got some fancy punches, but let's see how good your flying is." Catastrophe taunted the Champion as he turned tail and ran.

"Get back here!" Gossamer and Belle Aube shouted as chased after him.

Down on the ground, the police officers quickly moved into the college to extract the students inside now that the threat had moved away.

* * *

After Belle Aube had shown up, Marinette was able to make it back to the art room and free her friends and teacher from the supply room. Though, they were all still stuck in the art room itself, as it was still too dangerous to leave with the fight going on outside.

A problem for Marinette as she couldn't become Lady Nymph and see who her Tiānshǐ had found to become a Champion.

"I can't hear anything outside anymore." Nathaniel commented as he approached the door.

"Nathaniel, be careful, a stray attack could come through the door." Mr Haberkorn warned.

"Maybe they've gone elsewhere." Nathaniel suggested.

He peaked through the window on the door, trying to see if he could spot the heroes or villain, but instead he saw the police making their way through the barricade that blocked the door to the courtyard.

"We can leave." Nathaniel said, opening the door.

Everyone rushed out in relief, meeting the police halfway and getting taken outside where paramedics were waiting to check them over for injuries.

"I'm fine." Marinette insisted as she was checked over. "Can I please just go home?"

She really needed to get somewhere where she could be alone and transform into Lady Nymph.

Unfortunately, the paramedics were being thorough and insistent in following their procedure. Which Marinette couldn't fault them for, but it was still an inconvenience for her.

When Marinette was finally given the okay to go home, given that her house was literally right across the road, it felt like an age had passed even though it was only a few minutes.

She raced up to her room so fast that Nooroo was surprised her wheelchair didn't tip over

"Finally." Marinette sighed in relief once she was alone in her room.

"I hope our Champion is doing well." Nooroo said.

Marinette leant down and locked the trapdoor to her room, ensuring that her parents wouldn't be able to get in and find out about her secret identity.

"Let's find out who our Tiānshǐ found." Marinette said. "Nooroo, Wings Rise!"

This time, Marinette's butterflies were there to cover her as she transformed, coming in through her skylight and bedroom window.

Lady Nymph then connected with her Champion.

"Hello?"

* * *

" _Hello?"_

"Wah!" Gossamer exclaimed at the sudden voice invading her head.

Catastrophe and Belle Aube both looked towards her in confusion before seeing Lady Nymph's mark appear in front of Gossamer's face, realising that Lady Nymph must have startled her, though they wondered why.

Shrugging it off, they went back to fighting with each other while Gossamer was busy communicating with Lady Nymph.

" _I am Lady Nymph."_ The hero introduced herself to her Champion.

"Uh, hi." Gossamer said. "Why didn't you introduce yourself before?"

" _I was, unfortunately indisposed."_ Lady Nymph told her. _"Do you know what I need you to do?"_

"Of course, beat Catastrophe, take his ring. Easy." Gossamer said. "Speaking of which."

Realising that the fight had continued on without her, Gossamer re-joined.

She flew over to a lamppost and pulled it out of the ground, holding it like a bat and charging at Catastrophe.

"Out of my way." Was the only warning she gave Belle Aube as she swung the lamppost.

The lamppost managed to hit Catastrophe, the villain barely able to cushion himself with his arms first, sending him flying through the air for a good few metres.

Unfortunately, Belle Aube happened to have had her yoyo wrapped around Catastrophe's claw blades when this happened, so she was also sent flying, yanked along by her yoyo.

Belle Aube then had to dodge out of the way to avoid Gossamer's next swing at Catastrophe, which she had been in the way off, purposely letting go of her yoyo to avoid being yanked along again as it was still tangled around Catastrophe's claws.

Belle Aube practically growled at Gossamer, wondering how she would get her weapon back.

" _Gossamer!"_ Lady Nymph said sternly to her Champion. _"You need to work with Belle Aube to take down Catastrophe, you're going to hurt her at this rate."_

"Well, she's the one who keeps getting in my way." Gossamer argued back.

" _Then communicate what you're going to do so that won't happen."_ Lady Nymph told her. _"Now can you please retrieve Belle Aube's yoyo for her?"_

"She's the one who was dumb enough to lose it in the first place." Gossamer muttered.

But she did as told and grabbed Belle Aube's yoyo on her next attack.

"Here's your toy." Gossamer said, flying over to Belle Aube and shoving it into her chest. "Try and keep hold of it this time, because I won't bother retrieving it again."

Belle Aube caught her yoyo before it could fall to the floor, scowling at Gossamer.

* * *

Lady Nymph frowned as she regarded her current Champion.

It had been a surprise to find that the new girl, Lila had become her Champion, especially since she had told her Tiānshǐ to seek out one of her former Champions, not a new one without her guidance.

And there was a reason the Tiānshǐ shouldn't have found a new Champion by itself.

Lady Nymph's connection to her new Champion was weak. When each of her Champions fought, it was like she was there with them, but with Gossamer, it was like she was just an observer.

Nooroo had explained this to Marinette back when this all began.

" _A reason to join your cause… without a proper reason the connection between the Champion and wielder is very weak."_ Nooroo had told her.

There was no denying that Lila had drive, as proven by her powers and actions. But that drive did not align with Lady Nymphs, they did not share the same motivation as heroes, and as a result, they did not connect the way Lady Nymph did with all of her other Champions.

"She's reckless." Lady Nymph noted. "And she doesn't seem to like listening to me." She sighed. "Let's just hope the battle ends before something bad happens and I'm forced to do something."

* * *

Catastrophe sliced the lamppost Gossamer had been using into pieces and then kicked her away, then met the yoyo coming at him with his claws, Belle Aube's weapon bouncing off his.

Belle Aube then ran and jumped into the air with the intention of bringing her foot down on Catastrophe.

Only for Gossamer to charge in to punch him. Resulting on Belle Aube's foot coming down on the Champion instead.

"Are you so incompetent that you can't attack the right person?" Gossamer snarled at Belle Aube.

"You're the one who flew in while I was about to hit him." Belle Aube shot back.

Catastrophe looked between the two girls, they seemed to be fighting each other just as much as they were fighting him.

Still, they were fighting him, no matter how much they got in each other's ways.

" _Gossamer, please work with Belle Aube."_ Lady Nymph pleaded to her Champion, who opted to ignore her.

Not far away from the fight, a pair of eyes watched in intrigue, particularly Gossamer.

"With how she's acting, soon Lady Nymph will have to act herself." They predicted. "And the results will be interesting."

It all came to a head when Catastrophe called upon his attack.

"Cataclysm!"

Seeing this, Belle Aube decided to call upon her own power, hoping that it would work to counteract Catastrophe's.

"Lucky Charm!"

Like with the Miraculous Cure the day before, ladybugs were summoned from her yoyo as she threw it up into the air, but instead of spreading out, they formed into an object that then fell into Belle Aube's hands.

"Deodorant?" Belle Aube questioned, holding a red and black spotted spray can. "I know Tikki said that it was a bit random, but I have no idea how this would help me."

"Maybe your powers are trying to tell you something." Gossamer smirked at her, causing Belle Aube to frown. "But while you're freshening up, I'll take down the actual threat."

" _Be careful attacking him, we don't want his destructive touch causing damage that Belle Aube can't undo."_ Lady Nymph warned her Champion, thinking of the people in the houses around the fight.

In fact, Lady Nymph realised that one of the houses was her own, as the fight had moved to near the bakery.

"You won't need Belle Aube once I'm done with him." Gossamer said.

She ran over to where some cars were parked on the side of the street and picked one up, flying into the air before throwing it down at Catastrophe.

Catastrophe, of course, dodged out of the way.

But that left the car heading straight for the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

" _Stop that car!"_ Lady Nymph yelled at her Champion, fearful that her parents would be in the section the car was heading towards.

Just before the car could smash into the bakery, Belle Aube's yoyo wrapped it, the spotted heroine pulling with all her strength The car thankfully stopped before it could hit the bakery in full force, through it did break the front windows.

Belle Aube sighed in relief when she saw that she had stopped the car in time.

But she didn't have time to breath, as Gossamer had already thrown another car at Catastrophe, who just so happened to have been sneaking up on Belle Aube while she recovered from the strain of stopping the first car.

Not given enough time to dodge this time around, Catastrophe ended up using his Cataclysm on in, but not before part of the car hit Belle Aube as it went passed her.

"Agh!" Belle Aube cried out in pain as she was knocked to the ground, clutching her side.

" _That is it!"_ Lady Nymph roared. _"You are going to get someone killed with your reckless behaviour!"_

"Nymph, I'm sorry, I'll stop." Gossamer pleaded, suddenly very fearful under the anger she felt coming from Lady Nymph.

" _You give me no other choice, I take away the power given to you!"_ Lady Nymph said.

"No. No!" Gossamer denied.

But she could do nothing as purple light washed over her, reverting her back into Lila, the Tiānshǐ flying out of the girl's earring and up into the sky despite Lila's attempts to grab it again.

Belle Aube groaned as she got to her feet. Thankfully, due to the magic of her suit, she was only bruised from the car hitting her rather than injured like a normal person would be.

"I knew Lady Nymph wouldn't choose a person like you to be her Champion." Belle Aube said to Lila.

She then turned around to face Catastrophe, who looked ready to fight again.

So, Belle Aube held up her can of deodorant and a disposable lighter than had fallen out of the car before it had been destroyed.

Catastrophe's eyes widened as she flicked on the flame and pushed down on the spray button, creating a flame thrower.

He screamed as Belle Aube chased him around with the flame thrower until he finally ran off.

"Ah, I'm too tired to chase him." Belle Aube waved off when she contemplated chasing him further.

Her timer would likely run out before she could catch him anyways.

She then looked around the battle field, taking in all the damage.

"Let's get all this fixed, then." She said. "Miraculous Cure!"

Belle Aube threw the can of deodorant into the air, where it burst into thousands of glowing ladybugs that spread around Paris, fixing all of the damage that came from the fight and healing Belle Aube of the damage inflicted on her by the car.

Belle Aube spared one last glance at Lila, who was still standing in the middle of the road, before swinging off back home.

* * *

It didn't even take a minute for the reporters to arrive, questioning the people who started emerging from their homes on what they saw of the fight.

"That girl over there was the Champion, but she was depowered before the fight was over." One of the citizens told a reporter, pointing a Lila.

Several other citizens said the same thing, that Lila had been depowered by Lady Nymph before Catastrophe had been chased off by Belle Aube.

Which of course, turned the reporters on Lila.

"Can you tell us why you were depowered before the fight was over?"

"What made Lady Nymph lose trust in you?"

"What it's like being the first Champion to be depowered without Catastrophe being chased away?"

The reporters continued to ask question after question.

"I…uh…it wasn't…" Lila fumbled for an excuse, too shocked and stressed to effectively come up with one on the spot.

She couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to appear.

"That's enough now, you're stressing the girl out." A voice interrupted.

A woman pushed her way through the crowd that had formed around Lila, resting her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Come along, dear." The woman said kindly.

She guided Lila through the crowd, shielding her from the cameras, taking her along the streets,

"You can stay with me until the vultures have gone back home to roost." The woman offered.

Lila couldn't find the will to reject the offer, following the woman to a house along the Sein.

"Sit down, dear, you look tired." The woman instructed Lila once they were inside.

Lila sat down on one of the soft chairs, looking around the living room unsurely.

"Tea?" The woman questioned.

"Yes, please." Lila said.

The woman went into the kitchen and soon returned with a cup of tea, handing it to Lila.

"Now, what was that fight about?" The woman asked as she sat opposite Lila.

"I don't know what you mean." Lila avoided, sipping her tea.

"I saw what happened, what Lady Nymph did to you." The woman said.

Lila gritted her teeth.

"And you seemed to particularly dislike Belle Aube during the fight. You must have a reason." The woman continued.

"She humiliated me!" Lila burst out, quickly silencing herself.

"How?" The woman prompted.

Lila remained silent, taking another sip of her tea.

"You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." The woman said kindly.

"Well." Lila found herself say. "I may have exaggerated a few things when I started school today, making people think things about me."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like you were hurting anyone." The woman said.

"Exactly." Lila agreed, glad the woman was seeing it from her perspective. "Anyway, a boy I like mistook me for Belle Aube when I showed off my earrings, and I didn't correct him because he thought I was cool. But then the real Belle Aube showed up and yelled at me, humiliating him in front of him."

"So, when Lady Nymph made you her Champion, you took a little revenge on Belle Aube?" The woman asked.

"I wanted to prove that I was a better hero than her. But then Nymph betrayed me and depowered me in the middle of the fight because I wasn't working with Belle Aube." Lila cried.

"Hey, it's okay." The woman comforted. "After what Belle Aube did to you, I can't fault you for not working with her. And Lady Nymph wasn't fair in depowering you for that."

"Thank you." Lila said. "But now I'm going to be the laughing stock of Paris because I'm the first person she depowered in the middle of a fight. I wish I had the power again, to prove how strong I am, and that Nymph was the one in the wrong."

"You would, wouldn't you?" The woman said. "Well, I could give you that power."

"You could?" Lila raised an eyebrow.

The woman reached into the draw beside her and took out a box, giving it to Lila.

"This is the Fox Miraculous." She told Lila. "It grants its wielder the power of illusions.

Lila looked at the box in awe.

"And I can have it? I can use it to become a better hero that Belle Aube or Lady Nymph?" She questioned, going to open the lid.

The woman put a hand over hers, stopping her.

"You certainly want to get back at those two, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, they humiliated me." Lila said.

"And you'd be willing to do anything to get back at them, wouldn't you?" The woman asked further.

"I would." Lila agreed.

"Then, how about, instead of becoming a hero, you become a villain?" The woman suggested.

"A villain?" Lila looked at the woman.

"Yes." The woman said. "You see, it's a bit unfair that the hero side has both Lady Nymph and Belle Aube. So, we need someone to help my dear Catastrophe and even out the playing field."

"You're a villain?" Lila asked.

"By circumstance." The woman said. "But if you don't want to join our side, I understand. You can leave at any time."

Lila sighed in relief.

"Though," The woman interrupted her thoughts. "You would have to give the Fox Miraculous back."

Lila's grip tightened around the box in her hands, unwilling to let it go.

"The choice is yours." The woman said.

She smiled but is seemed less kindly than before.

Lila looked at her and then down at the box in her hands.

Inside the box lay the key to the powers she could use to become as strong as the heroes and make them pay for humiliating her. But she would have to do so as a villain.

Which was the better option, the power to get what she wanted or basic morals?

"I'll do it." Lila said, looking up,

The woman's smile turned kindly again.

"Good." She said. "Welcome to my family, so to speak."

"Glad to be a member." Lila smirked. "Though, do I get a name to call you."

"You may call me Xue Ying, the Guardian of the Miraculous." The woman said. "Now, why don't we introduce you to your powers?"

Lila nodded, opening the box in her hands.

* * *

"It feels wrong that I had to depower Lila like that." Marinette told Master Fu.

After the Gossamer incident, Marinette had sought the old man out for advice.

"You may feel horrible, but was is actually the wrong thing to do?" Fu offered his response in the form of a question.

"Well, I don't think so." Marinette said. "She was causing too much damage and harm, and she wouldn't listen to me, I had to do something to stop her."

"Then you were not wrong." Fu told Marinette simply.

Marinette groaned.

"This has happened to my former butterflies as well." Nooroo told Marinette. "Where they had to depower a Champion who became too dangerous. It's always best to stop the danger they present."

"You're right." Marinette sighed. "Still, I feel sorry for what I did. Considering the backlash Alya got for being the first person to lose to Catastrophe, who knows how much Lila is going to have to go through. And she doesn't even have any friend here like Alya did to help her move past that."

"That is unfortunate." Fu agreed.

"I'll try and talk to her tomorrow." Marinette suggested to herself. "Give her someone to talk to and make sure she isn't taking it too hard."

"You're really nice, Marinette." Nooroo said, perching on Marinette's hand. "The nicest butterfly I've ever had."

Marinette giggled.

"Thanks, Nooroo." She said.

The mood was suddenly broke by Nooroo gasping loudly.

"What is it, Nooroo?" Marinette asked in concern.

"It's the Fox Miraculous," Nooroo said in fear. "It's been activated in the hands of evil."

"What?" Marinette and Fu exclaimed.

"But I didn't feel the corruption." Marinette said, remembering how she felt when the Cat Miraculous was corrupted.

Nooroo shook his head. "It wasn't corrupted." He said. "Whoever has been given it will be in full control."

Marinette and Fu were startled by the information.

"It is just as I feared." He said. "Our thief has handed out a second Miraculous and has found someone willing to fight for them without the need for corruption."

"What do we do?" Marinette questioned.

"You must continue to fight." Fu advised. "And prepare for the arrival of the Fox villain, whoever they may be."

"Right." Marinette agreed.

Whatever happened next, she would be ready with her next Champion.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please comment**

 **And Lila is the next villain. Who didn't see that coming?**

 **Believe it or not, the scene where Lila grabs the Tiānshǐ isn't based off on the scene in canon where she grabs the Akuma. I had planned out Lila grabbing the Tiānshǐ to make herself a hero long before any mention of Chameleon.**

 **To find my drawing of Gossamer, go to my DeviantART: DreamVixen2511, or my Tumblr: Asexual Individual**

 **And we finally have the reveal of our mysterious stranger, who was a woman all along. Her back story will come later, so for now we just have her name**


	20. Volpina

**Chapter 20: Volpina**

Like the day before, Lila was the talk of the college.

But unlike the day before, it was in a decidedly less positive light.

"What can you expect from a girl who lies all the time?" Chloe wasn't pulling any punches in addressing anyone who would listen. "Did the see how violent she was? Of course, Lady Nymph depowered her after that."

"Chloe, check your behaviour." Marinette groaned. "No matter what Lila did, nothing comes from drumming up hate."

"How can you say that?" Chloe gasped. "Didn't you notice how she almost destroyed your home and almost killed Belle Aube through her actions?"

Marinette couldn't find a response, as Chloe was technically right.

So, she settled for shaking her head.

"You agree with me, right, Alya?" Chloe turned to her partner throughout Lila's lie-fest of the previous day.

Alya, however, wasn't as eager as she was yesterday.

"I don't really know." She replied. "Lila definitely deserves some blowback for her actions, but a lot of the stuff I'm seeing on the Kaleidoscoop is going really far."

"Why should you-" Chloe broke herself off as she realised that the situation was hitting too close to home for Alya.

She then huffed, not giving up on her position, but managed to keep what she wanted to say on hold as she gripped her promise tightly.

Then, everyone went quiet

Turning to see the reason for the absence of sound, the group spotted Lila coming into the courtyard.

Lila was then immediately swarmed by the students, everyone clamouring to ask her questions that nothing could be made out, just a loud cacophony of noise.

"Okay, enough!" Lila's voice emerged as the loudest, quieting the people around her.

For someone who was no doubt facing a lot of backlash for what had happened, Marinette found that Lila looked remarkably calm, almost like yesterday hadn't happened.

"It seems that I need to clear up some misunderstandings here." Lila spoke clearly.

"'Misunderstandings'?" Chloe scoffed. "Lady Nymph depowered you in the middle of battle."

"She did." Lila agreed. "But that was due to circumstances out of both of our control."

"What?"

"I don't know the exact details, but Nymph told me that something came up on her end of things that forced her to stop giving me power, despite Catastrophe still being a threat." Lila spun her newest lie. "Which is a shame. Nymph told me that I came the closest out of all of her Champion to finally beating Catastrophe, and probably would have if she hadn't been forced to depower me. So, instead, Belle Aube just let him get away to continue his destruction instead."

Marinette frowned at Lila's clear and obvious lies, especially not liking that she was once again being used to advance them, but at the same time, she couldn't fault the girl.

If their roles were reversed, Marinette couldn't say that she wouldn't also lie to reduce the amount backlash against her, though she obviously wouldn't go to the degree Lila was going.

"You can seriously be saying you were depowered for anything other than how bad of a Champion you were." Chloe said, offended.

"I'm sorry. But I guess that you don't believe the word of Nymph." Lila raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe the word of you." Chloe bit back. "You're making it up."

"And you're projecting." Lila responded. "Unless you have some way of connecting with Nymph outside of being her Champion, which I doubt you will be again, you have no way of knowing what Nymph said to me. You really want a reason to be openly horrible to me, don't you?"

Chloe gave an offended and dramatic gasp as the students murmured to each other.

Once again, Chloe's prior history was working against her.

"I don't need to stand here and take this. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Sabrina, we're going." Chloe said.

She then began walking again, turning her head to notice that Sabrina hadn't automatically followed.

"Sabrina!"

"Oh, coming." Sabrina said, following after Chloe.

Lila smirked slightly at her victory.

"Now, if we've cleared up that confusion…"

"Actually, I have a question."

Everyone turned to face Adrien, who had arrived unnoticed at some point.

"How come you lied to me about being Belle Aube?" He asked.

Maybe it was too malicious, but Adrien didn't feel like letting Lila get away with lying and trying to take advantage of him.

The crowd looked back at Lila with wide eyes at the new information presented to them.

Lila didn't let anything show on her face as she was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"If you recall our conversation, Adrien." Lila said calmly. "I never claimed to be Belle Aube. You're the one who made the assumption all on your own."

"Considering you deliberately showed off those ladybug earrings and then didn't correct me, you can't claim that you didn't lie." Adrien hissed back.

"I got those earrings in honour of Belle Aube to show my support." Lila continued to lie smoothly. "And considering how eager you were to believe I was Belle Aube, I couldn't exactly get a word in to say I wasn't. And then you get angry at me for your own assumptions and storm off before I could defend myself."

"There was plenty time where you could have corrected me, but you just kept feeding into the lie instead." Adrien said.

"I did no such thing." Lila acted offended.

"Yes you did." Alya butted in.

Backlash or not, she couldn't stand to see Lila continue her lies any further.

"I saw you." She said.

Lila gasped. "Wait, you were spying on us?"

"Oh, uh." Alya realised what she had just given away.

"I can't believe you were spying on a private moment like that." Lila cried "Did you want more material to bully me with or something?"

"Hey, it wasn't like that. Stop twisting my words!" Alya exclaimed.

"Calm down, Alya." Marinette pushed herself over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I think we've had enough for now." She addressed everyone.

She then pushed herself over to Lila.

"You want to come with me?" She indicated her head to away from the crowd.

The students went back to their prior activities as Lila followed Marinette out of the courtyard, Alya and Adrien glaring before going elsewhere.

"So, what did you want?" Lila asked once the two girls were in a more secluded place. "To harass me like your friends?"

Marinette frowned at the accusation but brushed it off.

"Sorry about them. They can be very…passionate about their views and stubborn about sticking to them." She said.

"Well, they need to work on their attitude." Lila said.

'They're not the only ones.' Marinette thought.

"Anyway, I wanted to check if you were alright." She said instead.

"Huh?" Lila looked at Marinette in surprise.

"Even if Lady Nymph de-powering you wasn't your fault…" _'Which I know for a fact was.'_ "I know that you'll have to have faced a lot of harassment for what happened. And I wanted to make sure that it wasn't getting to you." Marinette explained.

"Oh," Lila said. "I didn't realise someone would…" Her words trailed off. "I'm doing alright." She then answered.

"Are you sure." Marinette asked sceptically.

"Well, I've stayed away from the internet and the news. I don't care to find out what they're saying about me for what Nymph did to me." Lila found herself admitting.

"I guess that's the best thing you can do." Marinette said, ignoring the dig at her alter-ego. "If you stay strong and show people that you're unaffected, it'll go away quicker. Which shouldn't be a problem for you, since you seem to be good at handling it already."

"Thanks." Lila smiled. "But don't worry about me. I found a way to show people just how strong and unaffected I am."

She raised her hand and placed it on her chest, touching the necklace that lay underneath her clothes.

"I'm glad." Marinette smiled. "But if you ever feel like it becomes too much, you can come and confide in me, if you want."

Lila's cheeks became tinged with red, unnoticed by Marinette.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." She said, looking away.

"By the way, I heard that you needed someone's help with catching up on your work." Marinette said. "I'd be happy to help."

This startled Lila even further.

The work thing had just been something to try and get close to Adrien, something she didn't want to do anymore considering he'd tried to expose her lies. But here Marinette was offering instead of being asked.

"Sure." Lila said. "It's not that big a deal though. I have perfectly good grades, it was just to make sure my work was correct with the change in what I was studying."

"I don't mind checking over you work, I understand the need to make sure." Marinette said. "How about we meet up in the library at lunch." She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Lila responded.

"Cool. I'll see you then." Marinette said, wheeling away. "We should get to class before the bell rings."

Lila stood, watching Marinette as she wheeled away.

She brought a hand up to touch one of her slightly red cheeks, trying to process her thoughts.

"Looks like someone's got your attention." A small head popped out of her jacket.

"Shut up, you." Lila replied, shoving it back into her jacket and heading to class herself.

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Predictably, it hadn't taken Chloe and Alya long to find out about Marinette's arrangement with Lila.

"Marinette, she's a liar!" Chloe exclaimed. "She'll just end up taking advantage of you."

"First of all, please give me more credit than that." Marinette crossed her arms. "I'd like to think I'd be able to spot if someone was taking advantage of me and say no, Chloe". She put emphasis on the girl's name. "Secondly, I want to judge Lila for myself, to see if she really is that bad."

"She is." Chloe and Alya deadpan.

"Come on, did you see what she did as Gossamer?" Chloe continued, "She's a psychopath. It'd be dangerous to go near her."

"Chloe, check your behaviour." Marinette rolled her eyes as she used her hand to prop up her head.

That caused Chloe to go quiet and subconsciously move her hand to her promise-ribbon like before.

Marinette really didn't like reminding Chloe about it, preferring that Chloe use its presence to regulate her own behaviour rather than Marinette forcing the good behaviour onto her.

"Anyway, I'm class president." Marinette said. "So, I should help her get settled and with her work."

The other two girls sighed, realising that Marinette was being just as stubborn as them on the subject.

"Fine. But promise me that if Lila starts trying to get you to do things for her or lies about things, you won't let yourself get taken advantage of." Alya sighed.

Chloe spoke before Marinette could. "You're asking this of the girl who made you realise Lila was lying in the first place." She pointed out.

That cause Alya to pause before she laughed right alongside Chloe. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." She said.

Marinette smiled. "Don't worry. I'm giving her a chance, but I won't let her use me." She reassured.

Unknown to the girls, Adrien was listening in on their conversation from his seat, frowning when he heard of Marinette's meeting with Lila.

Class ended and everyone went their separate ways for lunch.

Everyone except Adrien, who resolved to follow Marinette as she pushed herself towards the college library.

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is called stalking." Adrien's Kwami commented.

"It's not." Adrien defended himself. "I'm just going to make sure Lila doesn't try anything like she did with me."

"This girl seems like she's smarter than you, so I don't think that'll be a problem." The Kwami grinned.

Adrien scowled at the reminder of how Lila played him.

"Shut up." Was the only comeback he could think to say.

Lila was already waiting in the library when Marinette turned up.

"Hey, Lila." Marinette greeted. "So, what specifically did you want to go over?"

Lila dug into her bag and brought out her college tablet and a work book.

"The literacy assignment, mostly." Lila responded.

Marinette hummed and began reading over what Lila had written.

"You're on the right track." Marinette concluded after reading. "I think you just need to do some rewording in a few places. Like here…"

Marinette began highlighting some sentences for Lila.

Spying on them, Adrien couldn't help but notice that Lila wasn't even attempting to pay attention to the tablet unless Marinette looked up.

"She's just staring at Marinette." Adrien said, gripping the bookcase he was hidden behind tightly.

"You're seeing things, kid." His Kwami yawned.

"Thanks, this will be a real help." Lila said as Marinette finished. "With all the things that I do, it's easy to get behind on my school work."

"Uh, huh." Marinette hummed.

"So, what do you do?" Lila decided to ask.

"I'm into fashion design." Marinette said. "I currently only make things in between my work, but I'm planning on becoming a proper fashion designer."

"That's so cool." Lila made herself sound impressed.

Her thoughts quickly went to what the advantages of having a fashion designer as a friend would be.

"You know…" Lila began. "Because of travelling around the world so much, I've been to my fair share of fashion shows and even met the designers in person and got to know them. If you want, I can try and get you tickets to the next big fashion show that comes to Paris."

Marinette sighed.

"Lila, you don't have to make things up to impress me." She said as gently as she could. "I'd be willing to be your friend without all that."

"What?!" Lila exclaimed. "I'm not lying!"

She stood up to act offended, forcing tears into her eyes.

"I can't believe that you're taking their side. I thought you could be different." She cried.

Marinette, however, was unaffected.

"Drop the act, Lila." She mentally rolled her eyes. "You're upset at being called out, not at being called a liar."

Seeing that her crocodile tears weren't going to get her anywhere, Lila dropped the upset façade to look annoyed.

"So, you think you have me figured out." She wiped away the fake tears. "Are you going to try and do anything about it like your friends?"

Marinette took in a deep breath and then let it out to calm herself.

"Lila, let me ask you something? Where do you think this will all end up?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lila was caught off guard by the question.

"Because here's how I see things playing out. At some point, people are going to find out about your lies, with or without my friends and I exposing them." Marinette looked Lila dead in the eyes. "And then no one will believe a word you say ever again. No matter how honest you're being, no matter how much you're hurt, people will believe that you're lying and believe the lies of others over your truths."

There was a rattling sound and it took Lila a moment to realise that it was her, the table shaking as she gripped it. She dropped back down into her seat and looked at her unsteady hands.

No one calling out her lies had ever managed to affect her so deeply.

Marinette placed a hand on Lila's back, patting it.

"It wouldn't get that bad, would it." Lila tried to rationalise. "I mean, I'm not hurting anybody."

"Well you need only look at me for evidence." Marinette shrugged. "For all I know. You could know other fashion designers, but I automatically assumed you were lying because of all the other lies you've made."

"Oh." Lila said.

"And considering how easy your lies are to disprove, you getting found out is going to happen sooner rather than later." Marinette said.

"You're right." Lila looked at her.

' _I guess my lies are too easy to find holes in. I need to be more careful in the future, need to think them out more so that they can't be disproven.'_

Marinette was unaware of Lila's thoughts, thinking that Lila agreed with her on how bad her lying was. So, she smiled and patted the girl's back.

"If you want people to like you, you need to do it under your own power, rather that what people think you are." Marinette encouraged. "Actually do the things you claim to do. Then, no one can say that you're a lair."

"Yeah," Lila nodded, face relaxing. "That sounds like a good idea."

' _If I do stuff like charity work, it'd make what I say more believable and harder to disprove. Because I actually do it, I'd just be bending and embellishing the truth slightly.'_

Lila smiled at Marinette. "Thank you, Marinette." She said. "You've really helped me."

Marinette smiled back. "I'm happy to help." She said. "Sorry I had to be so harsh."

Lila shook her head. "I needed it." She insisted. "So, is that offer about being my friend still available?"

"Of course." Marinette assured.

She then cried out as she was wrapped in a unexpected hug from Lila.

"Really? Oh, we're going to be the best of friends, I can just tell." Lila said.

"Yeah." Marinette said uncomfortably, letting Lila hug her.

Behind the bookcase, Adrien growled at the sight of Lila hugging Marinette, who was clearly uncomfortable with the contact.

"I don't believe for a minute that she's going to stop lying." He hissed. "She's just saying it to take advantage of Marinette. I need to help her."

Adrien moved to leave his crude hiding space, only to be held back by his Kwami tugging on his shirt.

"If you go over, they'd realise you were spying on them, which neither of them would like." The Kwami tapped Adrien's head to get him to think.

Adrien scowled but stayed back.

Lila's phone rang as she pulled away from Marinette, alerting her to a message.

"Oh." Lila said after reading the message. "Sorry, but I've got to go, Marinette. That was my aunt, reminding me that I had to help her with something."

"It's okay." Marinette said.

"Thanks for helping me. See you later." Lila waved as she left.

Adrien looked back at Marinette before following Lila out the door, determined to see if she was up to something.

Alone in the library, Nooroo popped out of Marinette's purse.

"Are you sure about befriending this girl? She seems to make you uncomfortable." He asked.

"I guess she does, a little." Marinette admitted. "But Chloe was that way to begin with as well. And if I could help Chloe through being friends with her, maybe I can help Lila too."

* * *

Adrien groaned as he sat alone in his room. His Kwami off exploring somewhere.

He had followed Lila from the college, watching as she suddenly darted into an alley he knew to be a dead-end, only for her to have mysteriously disappear when he looked.

Then, his bodyguard showed up and her had no choice but to allow himself to be taken home until the second half of classes began.

With nothing better to do, not really wanting to do his out of college studies like he was instructed to do, Adrien turned on the news.

" _-o news so far on who exactly broke in a stole the painting…"_

The news headline read about a break in at the louvre, with one of the most famous painting held there being stolen.

"Huh, who's want to steal a silly paining? Doesn't even look that good." Adrien's Kwami appeared.

"It's about the value others put into it, rather than any value it holds itself." Adrien said.

" _Wait! I believe the thief is on top of the Louvre now, holding the painting!"_ The newscaster said.

Adrien watched as the camera trailed up and focused in on someone balancing on top of the Louvre pyramid.

"What?" Adrien cocked his head to the side when he realised who it was.

" _It's Belle Aube!"_ The newscaster exclaimed.

Belle Aube didn't say anything and just laughed obnoxiously.

She then jumped impossibly high into the air and used her yoyo to swing away, the police on the scene quickly running after her.

" _In a shocking turn of events, Belle Aube, the hero who swore to protect Paris only a few days ago, seems to have turned thief."_ The camera focused back on the newscaster.

"What?" Adrien repeated. "This doesn't make sense. She fought me, why would she steal?"

"Things aren't always black and white, kid." Adrien's Kwami commented. "People have different levels of morals. They can use their powers to stop the bad guys who threaten people, but at the same time, use their powers for self-gain. There's a word for it that I can't quite remember."

"You mean an anti-hero?" Adrien said.

"Yeah, that's it." The Kwami said happily.

"You say you don't have any memory, yet you know these things?" Adrien questioned.

"I'm slowly getting things back. Each time you de-transform, a little more of me comes out each time." The Kwami said.

"Huh, so the more I use this, the more you get your memory back." Adrien looked at his ring. "Any hint of your name yet?"

"Yeah, it's Plagg." The Kwami answered.

Adrien was surprised. "When did you remember this?" He asked.

"After the Gossamer fight." Plagg answered.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Adrien rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"You didn't ask." Plagg shrugged.

Adrien didn't feel like arguing with Plagg any further. At least he had a name to call the Kwami now.

* * *

When Adrien entered into afternoon classes, everyone was abuzz with gossip again, this time over Belle Aube not being as much as a hero as they originally thought.

"We have only had a few encounters from Belle Aube, so it isn't hard to believe that she would also use her powers for self-gain as well as stopping Catastrophe." Max said.

"But if she was going to steal, why would she announce to Paris that she was there to help us?" Alya argued back. "Why would she present herself as a good and noble hero like Lady Nymph if she was going to steal so openly? It doesn't make sense."

"It must have been to lull Paris into a false sense of security." Lila theorised.

She was sitting in Chloe's seat, as the girl in question wasn't there yet to force her to move and Sabrina didn't look too bothered about it.

"That doesn't make sense either." Alya argued back. "Why blow that trust on a painting of all things?"

"While I was Nymph's Champion, she advised that I be wary of Belle Aube." Lila ignored the question. "Saying that I needed to careful and couldn't trust her until she had proved herself as a hero. I guess Nymph was right to be cautious."

That made Alya and the rest of the class go quiet. A good chunk of the class now knew that she was a liar, but with Belle Aube's recent actions, they couldn't tell if this was a lie or not.

A few seconds later, Marinette wheeled into the classroom.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing much." Lila shrugged off. "Just the usual talk about Belle Aube being a thief."

"Right." Marinette said with a frown.

She really didn't want to get involved with that discussion, she was still trying to work things out for herself.

Marinette then noticed where Lila was sitting after getting to her own seat next to Alya.

"Uh, Lila, that's Chloe's seat." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll move when she shows up." Lila said. "Until then, Sabrina doesn't seem to have any issues with me sitting here. Do you?"

Sabrina shook her head at the question.

Marinette let the issue go, hoping Lila really would leave the seat without fuss when Chloe showed up.

It turned out to not be an issue though, as Chloe didn't turn up for afternoon class, a message from her saying something about a sudden appointment. So, with no reason to move, Lila stayed in the seat next to Sabrina and in front of Marinette for the entirety of the afternoon lessons.

The lessons passed and soon it was home time, allowing everyone to split off to do various activities.

"You want to do anything this afternoon?" Nino asked Adrien.

"I hear that there's a fair nearby." Adrien said.

His phone then rang, causing him to groan as he read the message sent to him.

"Change of plan, my father needs me for an emergency meeting of some sort." He said. "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing, bro." Nino waved as he left.

Adrien's bodyguard was waiting out front, so Adrien had to take the back exit that students weren't meant to use. He then travelled to a location familiar to him at this point.

At a house by the Sein, Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called.

Adrien opened the door, and walked in, entering into the living room where Xue Ying waited for him.

"Adrien, how are you?" Xue Ying asked kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you, Master Xue." Adrien said.

"Please, take a seat, have some tea." Xue Ying invited.

Following her orders, Adrien sat down.

"Now, Adrien." Xue Ying began. "It's been a while since I gave you that ring, and I can't help but notice that you've yet to hand me a single Miraculous in return."

"Well, uh…" Adrien fumbled, gripping his ring hand. "I've been trying." He insisted.

"I know you have." Xue Ying assured, keeping her smile warm. "With every Champion you beat, I come closer to tracking down their master. However, it has been a few battles since you managed to defeat a Champion, and things have only become harder for you with the introduction of Belle Aube."

"Yes, Master Xue." Adrien looked down.

"That is why I have decided that you need help." Xue Ying clapped her hands together for emphasis.

"Help?" Adrien questioned.

"Yes. As the Guardian of the Miraculous, I can hand out more than one. Which is exactly what I've done." Xue Ying indicated behind him. "Adrien, meet your new partner in crime."

Adrien turned and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Lila!"

"Adrien!"

The two teens stared at each other in shock.

Lila spoke first.

"You're Catastrophe?!" She exclaimed.

She knew Xue Ying had called her to meet her new villainous partner, but she never expected it to be Adrien of all people.

Adrien turned back to Xue Ying.

"She's meant to be my partner?" He questioned.

"Yes." Xue Ying sipped her own tea.

"I can't work with her." Adrien protested. "She lied and tried to use me. How do you know she won't just run off with whatever Miraculous you give her?"

Xue Ying set down her tea cup.

"I have confidence in Lila, she has shown to be quite adapt at her task already." She said. "So, I expect you to get over whatever grievances you have with her and work together to bring me back the Miraculous."

"But-" Adrien tried to speak.

"Do I make myself clear, Adrien?" Xue Ying said sternly.

Lila snickered as Adrien hunched in on himself.

"Yes, Master Xue." He said.

Xue Ying sighed and got up, kneeling in front of Adrien.

"I know that this isn't ideal for you, Poppet. But you must remember that I know what's best." She said gently, putting her hand on Adrien's cheek so that'd he'd look at her.

"Yes, Master Xue." Adrien repeated.

"Good boy." Xue Ying kissed Adrien on the forehead.

She then stood.

"Now, both of you, to work." She ordered Adrien and Lila.

* * *

Marinette pushed herself into the side door of her home, wheeling over to the stairs so that she could park her wheelchair in its usual space and climb into the chair lift.

As she went through the familiar routine, she overheard her mother and a customer who she recognised as a regular talking.

"My children are very scared at the moment." The customer said. "Paris is barely managing with one hero against one villain. Who know what's going to happen with one hero against two villains?"

"Thankfully, Belle Aube doesn't seem to have threatened anyone like Catastrophe, yet." Sabine sighed.

"If we're lucky, Belle Aube will just be a thief, and not join Catastrophe in destroying Paris." The customer said.

"Either way, I ought to go out there and give both of those villains a piece of my mind." Sabine said.

"Ha." The customer laughed. "All bow down in fear against the mighty mother dragon and her glare of disappointment." They joked.

"I'm not that bad." Sabine said.

"Really, and I guess those young hooligans you had a 'talk' with just started behaving on their own accord." Marinette could practically hear the customer raising an eyebrow.

Marinette didn't hear anymore of the conversation as the stair lift took her up to the living area.

Her dad was apparently in the bakery himself, as the living area empty, allowing Nooroo to come out of her purse.

"What's going on?" Marinette questioned Nooroo as she pulled herself the short distance to the set of stairs to her room. "Nothing about Belle Aube is making sense right now."

"I'm not sure myself." Nooroo admitted. "I can tell you that Belle Aube isn't completely evil, as I would have been able to tell if the Ladybug Miraculous entered the hands of evil."

"That's a relief." Marinette said as she entered into her room.

"But Miraculous' have entered the hands of not entirely moral people before without setting off this sense." Nooroo continued. "Thieves, tricksters, all sorts have managed to use the Miraculous before, despite the Order of the Guardians' best effort, but because they didn't use their powers to hurt people or still used their powers to help people while also using them for self-gain, they weren't considered 'evil'."

"So, Belle Aube might have been telling the truth about fighting Catastrophe, but is still using her powers to steal?" Marinette questioned.

"It seems that way." Nooroo shrugged.

Marinette groaned.

"Well, I guess I'll have to just accept things for now. I can't exactly fight both Catastrophe and Belle Aube at the same time." She said.

"We can focus on getting her Miraculous back after Catastrophe has been defeated." Nooroo said.

Marinette only groaned harder and buried her head in her arms.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated." Nooroo could barely manage to make out.

Nooroo landed on her head to pat it.

He had to agree that it really wasn't fair that all of this was lumped onto a single teenage girl.

Marinette's pity party was interrupted why the villain-alert on her phone going off.

"Guess I should have expected him to show up." She huffed, opening the app.

It took her to a news report showing where Catastrophe was, the camera showing him wrecking some cars.

" _Ahahaa!"_

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed.

Standing right next to Catastrophe was Belle Aube, laughing at the destruction being caused.

" _It looks like Belle Aube really is a villain."_ The news reporter said.

" _That's right!"_ Belle Aube seemed to have overheard the reporter. _"It's come to my attention that Catastrophe is meant to be my partner. And destroying things is much more fun than saving your pathetic lives!"_

" _What will we do under the assault of two villains?"_ The reporter said. _"Nymph, please help us!"_

"So, she is a villain?" Marinette questioned hopelessly.

"This doesn't make sense." Nooroo frowned. "I would have sensed the Ladybug Miraculous entering the hands of evil as well. "There's something we're missing, but I can't quite remember what."

"Whatever we're missing about this situation, we still need to stop them." Marinette sighed.

Nooroo nodded and flew over to Marinette's trap door and locked it, the usual precaution to make sure her parents couldn't walk in on her transformed.

"Nooroo, Wings Rise!"

Butterflies washed over Marinette as Nooroo was sucked into her broach, transforming her into Lady Nymph, settling around her room once they were finished.

"Right, who can fight against two villains?" Lady Nymph hummed.

She closed and eyes and concentrated.

Many lights shined, some dim and some bright. But the brightest she was currently aware of was coming from right below her.

"Mum?" Lady Nymph gasped, opening her eyes.

The heroine held out her hand and one of her butterflies landed on her finger, she then held the butterfly to her lips and transferred her power into it.

"Maybe mum will be strong enough to take them out." Lady Nymph said as her Tiānshǐ flew off.

* * *

Downstairs, Sabine was watching the news with a frown.

Her eyes then widened when she spotted purple out of the corner of her vision, turning in time to see a Tiānshǐ land on her wedding ring and sink into it.

" _Mu…Miss Cheng."_ An image of Lady Nymph appeared before Sabine. _"If you want to help, I can give you the power to do so."_

For some reason, Lady Nymph didn't look Sabine in the eyes and her image wasn't as clear to the older woman. Still, Sabine saw no reason to refuse her offer.

"Don't worry, I'll talk some sense into those two." Sabine assured.

Sabine could make out a smile from the blurred image of Lady Nymph.

Purple light emerged from Sabine's ring and it wrapped around her.

When Sabine broke out of the cocoon, she was dressed in a traditional Chinese qipao that was white and purple with a phoenix embroidered on it, along with matching trousers and shoes. She would have looks like a normal, if very traditional, Chinese woman, if it weren't for the petal-like wings coming from her back.

"It's time for Xin Jing to teach them a lesson." The Champion proclaimed, running out of the bakery.

The wings on Xin Jing back began to flap like a hummingbird's wings and she took off into the air, towards where Catastrophe and Belle Aube were causing destruction.

The two villains spotted Xin Jing as she approached.

"You're on your own." Belle Aube said to Catastrophe as she ran off.

" _Deal with Catastrophe first, he's the bigger threat."_ Lady Nymph instructed her Champion.

"Right." Xin Jing agreed.

A small staff materialised in her hand, which then extended to be as tall as her. She twirled it around before adopting a fighting pose, showing Catastrophe that she knew how to wield the weapon she was holding.

"Fancy." Catastrophe grinned, extending his claw blades. "Reminds me of my own weapon before I traded it in for an upgrade.

Xin Jing attacked first, forcing Catastrophe to go on the defensive.

The difference between the two's capabilities was clear, while Catastrophe had the deadlier weapon, Xin Jing was the more skilled fighter. The Champions weapon also regenerated, so whenever Catastrophe managed to slice it, it would grow back to full size.

"I think it's time to take a small step back from the situation." Catastrophe said.

He then turned tail and ran, Xin Jing quickly flying after him.

But after a minute of chasing, Xin Jing managed to lose the villain after he double back on her.

" _He hasn't used his Cataclysm, so I doubt this is him running from the fight."_ Lady Nymph said.

"So, he's leading me somewhere." Xin Jing nodded.

There was suddenly the sound of wire being pulled and Xin Jing whipped around to see Belle Aube landing near her.

"So, you were hoping to spring a trap?" The Champion aimed her staff at the ladybug.

Belle Aube quickly held up her hands in surrender.

"Wait! Wait!" She begged. "Please listened to me! I'm being framed!"

"What?" Xin Jing questioned, not lowering her staff.

"The Louvre, with Catastrophe, that wasn't me." Belle Aube said. "Someone or something is using my image to do those things."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth, young lady?" Xin Jing asked.

"Please, you have to believe me. I would never betray Lady Nymph. I swore to protect Paris." Belle Aube cried.

Xin Jing hummed. "If you aren't able to prove you're not a villain, I'll need you to hand over your Miraculous, at least until we can prove that you're innocent."

Belle Aube gasped and her hands went protectively to her earrings.

" _Wait!"_ Lady Nymph commanded her Champion.

Xin Jing paused in her advancement towards Belle Aube.

" _I just remembered, the Fox Miraculous."_ Lady Nymph said. _"It entered the hands of evil yesterday. And it has the power to cast illusions."_

"So, the person using this Fox Miraculous is the one behind this?" Xin Jing asked.

" _I believe so."_ Lady Nymph said. _"Meaning Belle Aube is telling the truth about being impersonated."_

Xin Jing dropped her fighting stance and smiled at Belle Aube.

"Lady Nymph believes that you are innocent." The Champion informed the hero.

"Really?" Belle Aube said in relief. "Thank my Lady."

"However, she believes that Catastrophe still has a partner." Xin Jing continued. "Someone using the Fox Miraculous, which grants the power of illusions."

"The Fox Miraculous." Belle Aube contemplated the words. "I think Tikki mentioned that."

"Now that this misunderstanding has been cleared up, we need to find Catastrophe and his partner and re-take both of their Miraculous." Xin Jing said.

"Right." Belle Aube agreed. "But this Fox-person is going to be mine, I won't let them get away with trying to smear my image like that."

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to find Catastrophe, confronting him again.

"Well this is a surprise, you're really so ready to work with her again?" Catastrophe tried to play it calm when he saw them again, but Xin Jing was able to pick up on the underlying nervousness.

"Sorry to say, but this little ruse of yours didn't work very well." Belle Aube snarled. "Come out, Fox! We know about your little trick and it's not going to work anymore!" She called out.

Catastrophe suddenly slumped and let out a sigh.

"I knew this plan wouldn't work." He said, hand on his hip.

"If I remember correctly, you were supposed to find and keep Belle Aube busy so I could do more damage." A female voice said.

The two heroes whipped their heads around to face the speaker, who was leaning against a wall.

She wore an orange and white suit and mask, with fox-style ears coming out of her head and a sash around her waist that formed a tail behind her.

"And you counted on Lady Nymph not knowing about your Miraculous." Catastrophe bickered back at the Fox villain.

"Whatever, we can lay blame on you later." The new villain said, turning to face the two heroes. "For now, let's just take these Miraculous."

"Come and get them, Fox." Belle Aube scowled.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The female villain fake gasped. "I haven't formally introduced myself, have I?"

She made a running jump, flipping over the heroes' heads to land next to Catastrophe in a bow.

"My name is Volpina." She said. "The only villain needed to take you down."

"Hey!" Catastrophe frowned, offended by Volpina's remark.

Belle Aube was the first to attack, going right for Volpina, leaving Xin Jing to deal with Catastrophe.

"Ooh, did I do something to offend you?" Volpina smirked as she knocked away each strike of Belle Aube's yoyo with the flute she carried.

"You'll pay for impersonating me." Belle Aube declared, attacking with more ferocity.

Volpina only continued to grin, though it was slightly forced as she was struggling to keep up with the wild attacks of the yoyo.

"Hey, Cat, take the angry lady." Volpina backed over to Catastrophe, shoving him in the direction of Belle Aube while she took over fighting Xin Jing.

"Out of the way, it's her I'm after." Belle Aube said to the villain.

Catastrophe brought his claw blades in front of him.

"Sorry, but I guess you're facing me now." He shrugged.

This proved to be the wrong thing to say as Belle Aube immediately attacked him.

The heroes and villains fought for a few minutes, neither side letting up in their attacks or defence.

Xin Jing seemingly had no powers beyond her flight, though Catastrophe and Volpina knew she had to have something up her very big sleeves, but she made up for this by being a very skilled fighter, meaning Volpina struggled to keep up.

"I think it's time to add some confusion to the situation." Volpina eventually decided, darting away from Xin Jing. "Keep them busy." She instructed Catastrophe.

"Uh…" Catastrophe looked back at the two heroes.

It was enough of a pain to fight either one of them, but both at the same time was another matter entirely.

"Cataclysm!" Unable to think of anything else, he called on his attack to keep them at bay, holding out his destructive touch threateningly at them.

Volpina spun her flute in her hand before bringing it to her lips and playing, a ball of orange light manifesting on the end.

"Mirage!" She called up, holding her flute in the air.

Belle Aube and Xin Jing were forced to shield their eyes as the light enveloped the area.

When they opened their eyes again, many clones of Volpina and Catastrophe surrounded them, far too many to count.

"Lucky Charm!" Belle Aube called out her own attack, hoping for something to counteract Volpina's illusion.

A red and black spotted piece of fabric fell into her hands.

"A scarf?" Belle Aube questioned.

Volpina laughed.

"Well, at least you can look fashionable for your defeat." She said. "Go!"

The clones ran towards them.

"Hiyaa!" Xin Jing struck out at a Catastrophe, only for it to turn into orange light and disappear.

The same happened to a group of Catastrophes and Volpinas as Belle Aube's yoyo struck through them.

" _These are just illusions, they'll disappear when touched."_ Lady Nymph explained to her confused Champion.

Xin Jing relayed the information to Belle Aube as they struck down more clones.

"If they can't do anything, why make them?" Belle Aube grunted as she tried to dissipate another Volpina clone, only for it to dodge out the way.

She got her answer when she was hit in the back by the real Volpina, who quickly disappeared back into the crowd of her clones.

"It's to confuse us." Xin Jing said. "We need to destroy all these illusions so that they can't."

This was easier said than done, however, as there were still many clones running about and they had learned to stay out of the way of the attacks in order to keep existing.

"Do you have any uses for that scarf yet?" Xin Jing asked as she saw Belle Aube's earrings go down to four spots.

"No." Belle Aube gritted her teeth. "Do you have any powers beyond your fancy moves?"

To her surprise, Xin Jing nodded her head.

"I can create elemental attacks." The Champion explained. "But they're very powerful and hard to control, which it why I haven't used them. It seems my Lady put too much power into me."

"Elemental?" Belle Aube thought over what that meant.

She then looked around, her eyes landing on some sort of construction truck, which looked like it carried sand inside of it.

She also took note that only one of the Catastrophes had Cataclysm active on his hand, meaning that one was the real Catastrophe and he hadn't used the attack yet.

"I have a plan." Belle Aube said. "On my signal, I want you to summon a wind attack."

"Right." Xin Jing agreed.

Belle Aube turned and ran in the direction of Catastrophe, taking him by surprise when she slapped him over the back of his head as she ran past.

"Tag, you're it!" She called over her shoulder.

Catastrophe growled and ran after her.

Belle Aube stopped a few feet away from the construction truck and Catastrophe reached for her, he then gasped as she ducked and grabbed his arm over her shoulder, pushing forward with all her strength.

Catastrophe's destructive touch transferred into the truck as his hand hit it, turning it to rust and releasing the large amount of sand inside.

"Now!" Belle Aube shouted to Xin Jing, taking her scarf and wrapping it around her face.

"Wind, answer my command!" Xin Jing called out as she held her hand above her.

The force of the wind hit suddenly, an instant cyclone enveloping the area.

The sand from the destroyed truck was picked up by the wind as Belle Aube's plan unfolded.

The plan turned out to be two-fold. First, the sand swirling through the area stuck each illusion, banishing them all in an instant. And second, it blinded the two villains, the sand getting in their eyes.

Belle Aube was protected from the sand by the scarf around her face while Xin Jing was at the eye of the cyclone, and so was untouched by the sand.

Xin Jing dropped her hand as the cyclone dyed, allowing Belle Aube removed the scarf.

"Uh, this sand is everywhere." She complained, shaking herself and the scarf in a futile attempt to rid herself of the sand.

The hero and Champion met as they walked over to the real Catastrophe and Volpina, who were trying their best to blink the sand out of their eyes.

"I think it's time that you two hand over your Miraculous." Xin Jing said in her mothering voice.

"I wouldn't-" Volpina stopped to cough. "I wouldn't count on it."

The two heroes reached forward to grab at the villains.

Only for the villains to turn around and throw the sand they had been holding in their eyes.

"Ah!" Belle Aube and Xin Jing cried out in pain as the sand hit their eyes.

With their vision impaired, they could do nothing but listen to Volpina and Catastrophe's retreating footsteps and coughing.

Belle Aube attempted to swing out her yoyo blindly in hopes of striking them, but only managed to topple a lamppost.

Belle Aube stomped her foot when her vision had cleared enough to see that the villains were gone.

"I got sand in my hair for nothing." She said angrily.

"This certainly is a mess." Xin Jing looked around sand-layered area before looking pointedly at the scarf in Belle Aube's hand.

"Oh, right." Belle Aube remembered. "Miraculous Cure!"

She threw the scarf up into the air where it exploded into magical ladybugs that washed over the area, fixing all the damage.

Belle Aube sighed in relief as they washed over her and removed all the sand, returning it to the newly-restored truck with the rest of the sand.

"Belle Aube, freeze!"

The two heroes jumped and turned around to see that the police had arrived.

Police who were still under the impression that Belle Aube was a villain.

Belle Aube opened her mouth to defend herself, only for her earring to beep loudly in her ear, reminding her that she only had a minute left until she de-transformed.

"Go, dear, I'll set everyone straight." Xin Jing placed her hand on Belle Aube's shoulder comfortingly.

Belle Aube smiled back in appreciation before using her yoyo to swing away.

"Hold your fire, officers, she's not a villain." Xin Jing said as she walked over to the police to explain the truth behind the events.

* * *

"… _villain known as Volpina. According to Lady Nymph's latest Champion, Volpina has the power to cast illusions, and had used this power in an attempt to frame Belle Aube. Thankfully, the truth has now been revealed and the painting stolen by Volpina was returned to the Louvre by Belle Aube's Miraculous Cure."_

Marinette listened to the news on her phone as she pushed herself towards 'Sanctuaire de la Dame'.

"Hey, Marinette." She heard over her headphones.

Popping the earbuds out, Marinette turned to face the speaker.

It was Nathaniel, who walked up to her alongside an older woman that Marinette recognised as his mum.

"Hey, Nathaniel." Marinette greeted the red-head. "Where are you off to?"

"To meet the old guy I'll be helping for the next few weeks." Nathaniel groaned.

"Nathaniel, please be more polite." His mother scolded.

"Yes, mum." Nathaniel replied. "So, what about you?" He asked Marinette.

"I'm visiting a friend." Marinette answered. "We seem to be going the same way, so we can go together until we need to split."

"That sounds nice." Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel and Marinette happily talked to each other as they walked/wheeled, Mrs Kurtzberg walking slightly behind them.

"Mum's the nurse in charge of this guy's care, so I ended up getting put with him as his helper." Nathaniel told Marinette.

"I guess that makes sense." Marinette said.

"We're here." Mrs Kurtzberg interrupted the conversation.

Both teens were surprised to find themselves outside of 'Sanctuaire de la Dame'.

"He lives here?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Yes, I believe Mr Chan was allowed to stay here by the owner of the mansion." Mrs Kurtzberg said.

Nathaniel looked at Marinette.

"Yeah." Marinette rubbed the back of her head. "He couldn't go to his own home anymore, so I offered that he stay here."

"Oh, you're the owner?" Mrs Kurtzberg asked, surprised. "Could you let us in, then."

"Sure." Marinette said.

She unlocked the gate and then the front door after a trip through the front garden.

"M-grandpa?" Marinette called out unsurely. "Your nurse is here!"

Since people would question why Marinette let a seemingly random person live in her mansion, she and Fu had agreed to pretend to be related in front of other people.

"In here!" Fu called out from the room he had taken as his own.

They entered into the room where Master Fu, or 'Mr Chan' as he had dubbed himself to hide from the villains, was waiting.

"Hello again, mister Chan." Mrs Kurtzberg said. "I'd like to introduce you to my son, Nathaniel. He'll be helping you after school and during the weekends.

"It is nice to meet you, Nathaniel." Fu held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Nathaniel replied politely, shaking his hand.

"Now that you've been introduced, I need to get back to work." Mrs Kurtzberg said. "Have fun."

She then left, leaving Fu, Marinette and Nathaniel into the room together.

"So…" Nathaniel said, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Is there anything you need me to do."

"You don't need to be so nervous, Nathaniel." Marinette said. "Grandpa is really nice."

"I'd like to think I am." Fu joked. "As for your help, Nathaniel. If you would be so kind as to help me unpack the rest of my things, some of them are too heavy for me to move by myself."

"Uh, sure." Nathaniel said.

Marinette watched as Nathaniel helped Fu move the jars of plants and other items out of their boxes and onto the designated shelves, contemplating what her newest discovery meant.

It would be more difficult to talk to Fu about Miraculous matters or let Nooroo fly free around the mansion with Nathaniel there, but at least it was someone that she knew.

She just had to hope Nathaniel wouldn't see anything.

Marinette sweat dropped.

"I just jinxed myself, didn't I?" She said aloud.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a reminded, that unlike Astruc, I'm open to constructive criticism (I'm joking…mostly).**

 **I'm trying my best to not turn Marinette into a Mary Sue-like character, but I'm also trying to write in the difference of what being in a wheelchair and wielder of the Butterfly Miraculous would do to Marinette's personality, making her more patient and observant. So, tell me if there are any areas where you think she needs to act more like a typical teenager.**

 **The design of Xin Jin can be found on my DeviantART at DreamVixen2511 or my Tumblr at Asexual Individual.**

 **And I have officially worked out what the ending to this story will be, and from that worked out how many chapters there will be and what will be in each chapter, some plans more detailed than others. (Though, this will not make the chapters come out any faster, I am still a student who has other projects that need done.) The current predicted chapter count is 40 chapters, meaning that we are already halfway through this story, though this number may change depending on how much ends up getting written for each planned chapter.**

 **Also, I'm still open to suggestions for the Champion equivalents of the Akuma-villains, what the names would be, their powers, their costume, etc. Especially for Marc, as he's coming up but I'm still struggling on his Champion form.**


End file.
